RUNAWAY
by sammynanci
Summary: Separados una vez más por las crueles redes del destino los hermanos Winchester deberán aprender a sobrevivir el uno sin el otro mientras hacen hasta lo imposible por reunirse nuevamente convirtiéndose cada uno en fugitivo de su propio infierno. Au season 8 pleno de misterio,brotherly love, suspenso, hurt, angst y todo lo que me gusta escribir.Por favor deja review si te gustó.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están amigas supernaturales? Yo aquí estoy con los nervios de punta porque nada más faltan once días y retornan los más hermosos hermanos de la televisión y también nerviosa porque mis fics se han suspendido ya que estuve trabajando en este AU prometido de comienzo de temporada. **

**Algo que nunca había hecho( o sea esta es mi primera experiencia) y como mi idea estaba dando vueltas desde que terminó el episodio 7x23 no pude resistirme escribirla porque al comenzar a leer los spoilers de temporada mis sentimientos comenzaron a causar problemas a mis musas (O sea que me obligaron porque no me gusta lo que estoy leyendo en los avances) **

**Así que acá estamos, me ha costado muchísimo dado mis horarios y rutinas diarias que no han cambiado sumado todo esto a mi segunda evaluación de inglés (así que tuve que estudiar bastante) y también se ha sumado que comenzó el campeonato de fútbol otra vez y como siempre sigo a mi equipo adonde va y juegue a la hora que juegue (por ejemplo estoy escribiendo esto para publicar y sólo faltan dos horas para que salga para la cancha) 14:30 hora Argentina. **

**En fin, espero que me disculpen las que leen Id die for you, Never say goodbye, Thank you for loving me y Blood on blood (loca de mi que se me dio por escribir tantas a la vez, xd! O_o (me repito eso cada vez que me siento mal por no tener tiempo para escribir ;_; ) pero no teman, voy a terminarlas, no perdí la inspiración y sé como siguen y como llegar al final (es más en Id die me faltan apenas dos páginas para terminar el capítulo pero estoy esperando a mi amiga adorada que pueda leer y dejar sus reviews porque como es dedicado a ella no quiero publicar sino pudo leerlo todavía (o sea que ya saben con quien enojarse, jajajajja *obviamente dicho en broma hermanita!*) **

**Además estoy en pausa para poder terminar esta historia días antes del tres de octubre (o el mismo día, xd) debí obligarme también a no usar internet para evitar distracciones así puedo avanzar (empecé tarde, lo sé pero no pude contener la inspiración y las hojas se están sumando, jajajjaja) Ahora tendrán ocho para leer, el capítulo siguiente está por la mitad así que entre lunes o martes lo publico. No serán más de cuatro así que si todo sale bien llegaré (casi para la internación pero llegaré, jajajaj) Me olvidaba agregar que mi hijo empieza el cursillo para la secundaria y por eso perderé martes y jueves mínimo cuatro horas entre llevarlo, esperarlo (porque no tengo auto y es lejos) y volver a casa. Además de que sigo yendo a inglés y a trabajar (buaaaahhh, estoy leyendo esto mientras escribo y ya me agarraron los nervios ¡NO SÉ SI LLEGO! ) Necesito apoyo moral!(o sea que ya de entrada estoy pidiendo reviews,jajajjajaj) **

**Bueno, dejo de divagar y me lanzo como kamikaze a la publicación, jeje, no sin antes hacer las aclaraciones correspondientes.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, no me pertenecen (y larputasjdnsjndfjfnasdkjasfh hdfjhdbs) pero sigo insistiendo en que soñar no cuesta nada y mi mente hace cada cosa con ellos que mejor no digo nada jajajjajaja (al menos no en horario de protección al menor, ajjajaj) (Sorry, hoy estoy jocosa O_o) **

**ADVERTENCIA: hay spoilers del final del episodio 7x23 y en general de todas las temporadas pero el comienzo de la Season 8 es mío,jijijiji ^_^**

**Aclaraciones:**

***El título del fic es otra canción de Bon Jovi del álbum del mismo nombre (y tenía cinco opciones para este fic con canciones de él así que se pueden imaginar que quizás pueda llegar a usarlos en otros, jajajajj) Espero que les guste el título elegido! **

***El avatar para esta historia lo hice yo solita! (Ya voy a ir agregando a mis otros fics, al menos en Blood on blood y Thank you for loving me ya los puse *_* (quiero saber si les han gustado)**

***Este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas: *Cristina, apoyo incondicional de mis musas, seguidora de todas mis historias y que en todos estos meses de bajón y depre siempre estuvo a mi lado animándome a seguir escribiendo. Y lo más loable de todo es que ella no ha terminado de ver ni siquiera la quinta temporada y sin embargo ha leído todos mis fics y gracias a que nos pusimos en contacto por mail hemos forjado una hermosa amistad. Cuando leas esto amiga mía espero que me perdones la demora en responderte el mail pero la alegría que me has dado con tu nueva vida en tierras galesas y todo lo demás me ha entusiasmado a escribir (Sí, empecé después de leer ese mail!) Un besote entonces para Inugami35, mi querida amiga Cris. TKM! **

*** Selenewinchester, hermanita del alma quien ha conseguido que gran parte de la luz que había perdido en mi espíritu de lucha regresara con más energía de la que pensaba. Siempre presente en mi pensamiento aunque las distancias y cosas de la vida nos separen por algún tiempo nuestras almas están unidas por esta relación de amistad que ya ha superado las barreras, los escollos y los problemas resultando fortalecida y en camino a convertirse en una amistad imperecedera. Te quiero mucho Sil! **

_***EDITO: Son las doce de la noche, volví de la cancha y de cenar en el shopping (queda cerca del estadio, jajaja) y me encuentro con que no subió el capítulo! GRRRR, qué bronca me agarró, a veces anda mal la página, también he notado que los reviews demoran en llegar (en mi bandeja de mails los recibo pero en la página a veces tardan días en aparecer! =_= **_

**_Dicho esto me retiro y espero que esta vez si se publique_! **

**Ahora sí, a leer! Espero con ansiedad que les guste y que lo disfruten (aunque por como terminó la temporada yo realmente estoy sufriendo escribir esto!) **

***********************************Supernatural*************************************

**Runaway (Fugitivo)**

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Castiel y el mayor de los Winchester, quien había despertado gracias a la familiar voz del ángel, se sentó de inmediato y se puso de pie para darse vuelta y poder ver al guerrero de Dios.

Cuando lo vio parado frente a él con su eterna gabardina sobre ese pijama de hospital creyó reconocer, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, al ángel serio-hasta diría preocupado-que había sido durante mucho tiempo su mejor amigo.

Eso hasta que se le ocurrió meterse con su hermano y el sentimiento de amistad se convirtiera en el dolor de la traición.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó de inmediato el joven, su ceño fruncido la clara muestra de que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿No lo sabes?-inquirió Castiel evidentemente no dándose cuenta de lo confuso que parecía Dean.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que matamos a Dick-respondió deseando que el ángel desquiciado dejara de hacerse el misterioso.

-¿Y dónde iría una vez muerto?-siguió preguntando Castiel, sin duda no entendiendo el mensaje claro de los ojos impacientes y molestos de Dean clavados en los suyos.

-Espera-el ceño del rubio se profundizó-¿Me estás diciendo que…?-comenzó a responder pero el ángel volvió a hablar para seguir con sus pistas en lugar de respuestas directas.

-Cada alma aquí es un monstruo. Aquí es donde viven, para cazarse mutuamente durante toda la eternidad-le había dicho y el mayor de los Winchester abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y temor mientras lo escuchaba y sin darse cuenta siquiera su mirada vagó por los alrededores sin poder creer lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

-¿Estamos en el purgatorio?-preguntó preocupado pero, de inmediato, el instinto de supervivencia comenzó a acelerar la sangre en sus venas e hizo que agregara-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Me temo que es mucho más probable que nos rompan en mil pedazos-fue la lacónica respuesta del ángel quien seguía comportándose como el amigo que una vez había conocido: serio, conciso y con poca habilidad para la improvisación.

Dean recibió la noticia como un baldazo de agua fría, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras una sensación de impotencia y horror-la del prisionero que sabe que tiene todo perdido-comenzó a crecer en su interior.

Pero la necesidad de encontrar una salida, de confirmar que no era una horrible pesadilla hizo que se volteara rápidamente para mirar a su alrededor. Ojos rojos y movimientos extraños en la maleza fue lo primero que vio pero sus instintos de cazador no le permitieron aterrorizarse y de inmediato giró sobre sus pies con una idea en la mente.

- Cass, pienso que deberíamos….-comenzó a replicar pero se detuvo cuando, al voltearse por completo, sólo lo recibiera el espacio vacío en el lugar donde antes estaba parado el ángel-¿Cass?-llamó el joven y lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron los sonidos de pisadas y la inmovilizante sensación de que el único humano destinatario de esas rojas miradas era nada más y nada menos que él-¡Cass! ¡Cass! ¡Vuelve aquí maldita sea!-el ronco sonido de su voz grave mezcla de furia e impotencia se perdió ahogado por los innumerables crujidos en la maleza apenas perceptibles para oídos humanos poco acostumbrados a escudriñar con todos los sentidos alertas un coto de caza.

Había criaturas por todas partes, bajo los árboles, entre sus ramas, moviendo la maleza invisibles sus cuerpos pero presentes sus aromas fétidos apenas escuchándose el jadeo pesado o el inquietante goteo de saliva cayendo de fauces repletas de dientes.

Gruñidos sordos, aterradores aullidos, extraños chillidos llegaban de todas partes, algunos lejanos, otros acercándose y unos pocos tan al alcance de la mano que helaban la sangre en sus venas haciéndole sentir como si su mente estuviera jugándole trucos.

Tal vez fuera la falta de luz solar pero la desorientación junto con sus oídos reuniéndose con multitud de sonidos estaban mareándolo por lo que levantó la vista tratando de concentrarse en algún punto fijo que lo anclara a la hojarasca lodosa que estaba pisando pero, la ausencia de estrellas y esa opaca luna rojo anaranjada que parecía bañada en sangre, no ayudó a aquietar el bamboleo bajo sus pies ni a calmar las náuseas que ese aroma que parecía impregnar cada molécula del aire que lo rodeaba estaba provocándole.

El aire quemaba, no como el azufre del infierno ni como el hedor de la muerte sino como una pavorosa mezcla de sangre, carne descomponiéndose, heces, orina y el intangible aroma del miedo todo junto pudriéndose en un mismo pantano estancado. El olor no sólo se quedaba en su nariz, parecía impregnarse en su ropa, en su piel, entrando en su boca y asfixiando su garganta con el empuje del vómito tratando de salir.

Afortunadamente-si es que podía llamarse afortunado a quien estaba atrapado en el escalón previo al infierno-el salado sabor de las gotitas de su propio sudor llegando a sus labios lo desconectó de la nauseabunda realidad por lo que Dean volvió a fijar su vista en la enorme y extraña luna mientras las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza cuando, inconscientemente, su mente vagó hacia el pasado hacia el momento en que-con más de dos décadas menos-aprendiera que para sobrevivir en la naturaleza tenía que hacer uso de todos sus sentidos.

-¡Maldita sea, si sólo pudiera desconectar el olfato!-se quejó el joven cuando sofocó a duras penas otra oleada de náuseas-Territorio sobrenatural, fantástico-agregó arrastrando las palabras con ese dejo de ironía tan típico en él mientras sus ojos verdes vagaban por la densa vegetación y por esos árboles de retorcidas formas que lo rodeaban hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista-Imagino que si hay día en este lugar será menos peligroso, la mayoría de estos hijos de perra prefieren cazar de noche con luna llena y un montón de árboles que camuflen su acecho hasta que es demasiado tarde-reflexionó tratando de encontrarle la lógica a ese lugar, a ese purgatorio patria de origen de todas las cosas sobrenaturales, tratando de adaptarse a esa postal tenebrosa que parecía escapada de una película de terror, a ese conjunto resultante de todo tipo de infiernos, el pavor, la muerte y las pesadillas hechas realidad juntas en el mismo lugar.

Un territorio repleto de criaturas-cosas, entes, monstruos y vaya a saber qué más-que vivían bajo los árboles, sobre los árboles o lugares que no podía llegar a imaginar ni ver porque todo lo que podía vislumbrar en medio de esa penumbra eran sombras y más sombras de formas monstruosas y no podía estar seguro que eran ni como matarlas.

Brillantes ojos rojos rebotando arriba y abajo, mirándolo, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras lo rodeaban acechando a su presa como una jauría de hienas hambrientas, más el constante sonido del follaje crujiendo y de esos cientos de seres sobrenaturales exóticos goteando saliva en inquietante preludio del placer de degustar su carne sabrosa, le regalaron una oleada de escalofríos tan intensa que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante que él era para esas criaturas un pedazo jugoso, fibroso y tierno de carne fresca.

Pensamiento que lo llenó de pavor dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado cuando a esa idea se le sumó la sensación de que estos no eran los monstruos normales a los que estaba acostumbrado, ya sea en el infierno o en la Tierra, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el intento de ataque que aún no se había llevado a cabo se produjera desde todas direcciones.

Dean había visto muchas cosas horribles e inexplicables, había tenido su parte de pesadillas, sus memorias del infierno paseando sin permiso por su cerebro y todo tipo de situaciones tenebrosas pero, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, de todo lo que había soñado, nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar un lugar tan malo, espeluznante y confuso. Los árboles crujían y un viento a veces helado y en otros momentos húmedo y caliente soplaba entre el follaje sonando tan parecido a un horripilante gemido fantasmal que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera de punta a punta su columna vertebral y que su corazón comenzara a latir salvajemente contra sus costillas.

Pero él era un cazador, lo llevaba en la sangre, por lo que momentos después de que el ángel que estaba perdiendo cada vez más su cordura desapareciera de su vista quizás en búsqueda de más abejas y miel-pensamiento que dibujó una mueca molesta en el rostro tenso del joven cazador-la confusión, la desesperación, la sorpresa se borraron junto con la pequeña esperanza de que alguna vez las cosas no saldrían mal para un Winchester.

Y entonces el hombre le dejó lugar al soldado entrenado, al cazador implacable y todo su cuerpo se tensó preparando los músculos, calmando respiraciones demasiado agitadas que confundían a sus oídos con el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo de unos pulmones que trataban de adaptarse a una atmósfera cargada de fétidos olores, de sangre y de muerte disminuyendo de a poco la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón para que dejaran de retumbar en sus oídos y le trajeran la calma que su cerebro necesitaba para procesar las emociones y dejar salir al guerrero letal que él podía ser.

Su mirada ya más clara despejó la húmeda neblina que la primera sensación de desesperación al saber que estaba en el purgatorio había reflejado en sus pupilas y un brillo peligroso destelló en sus ojos cuando el cazador en plena potencia desplazó al humano abrumado por las intensas emociones que lo habían aturdido cuando, en pocos minutos, tuvo que procesar que había sido arrastrado a esa fosa de almas perdidas en contra de su voluntad y que quizás la única posibilidad de salir de ahí-ese ángel que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo-había desaparecido dejándolo a su suerte en el lugar que él había abierto y desde donde había liberado a los malditos leviatanes que asesinaron a Bobby y casi se adueñan del mundo conocido.

La cercana aparición de múltiples pares ojos rojos mirándolo desde la tenebrosa penumbra de ese fantasmagórico bosque que lo rodeaba, más las negras siluetas de inimaginables bestias desplazándose casi como si fueran sigilosas figuras incorpóreas, le impidieron seguir a la deriva con sus primeros pensamientos haciendo que el cazador en él retomara con fuerza su lugar.

El mayor de los Winchester sintió su corazón martillando en su pecho por la emoción de esa adrenalina que estaba fluyendo con fuerza por sus venas y su paciente observación del entorno llegó a su fin cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que normalmente tendría un plan-descabellado muchas veces, geniales otras-lo mejor que podía hacer-lo que mejor sabía hacer-era hacerles frente con todo lo que tuviera, con todo ese valor que como el mejor cazador del mundo se jactaba de poseer y así aplacar el miedo y mantener la calma.

Él podía improvisar, ver y aprender del enemigo, pensar rápido, mantenerse en movimiento, seguir concentrado y, sobre todo, disparar primero por lo que, lentamente, llevó una mano detrás de su espalda y sacó su Desert Eagle de la seguridad del cinturón de sus pantalones vaqueros sintiéndose inmensamente agradecido de que el arma había hecho el viaje con él.

Al sentir la dureza de la nacarada culata en la palma de su mano el joven cazador dejó que sus instintos absorbieran la peligrosidad que transmitía la firmeza con la que sujetaba su arma preferida mientras hacía un lento barrido a su alrededor escudriñando cada sombra, escuchando cada sonido, oliendo el espeso aire que llegaba a las aletas de su nariz con flagrantes olores que lanzaban invisibles ataques a su estómago con la fuerza de sus pútridos gases.

Tratando de hacer cortas inspiraciones y exhalando con un suave soplido-como cuando tratara de relajarse en ese maldito viaje en avión que había repetido nuevamente cuando Lucifer escapó de la jaula del infierno- Dean intentaba sofocar las náuseas que pugnaban por derrotar los intentos de su saliva de empujar hacia abajo esa bilis que subía por detrás de su garganta mientras trataba de no pensar en como demonios todavía continuaba respirando.

_**¿Es que había oxígeno en el Purgatorio? **_

Contaminado con fétidos olores, eso sí pero oxígeno al fin.

_**¿O es que estaba muerto?**_

Pero si así fuera no sería posible que su estómago se estuviera retorciendo como lo estaba haciendo o que su corazón retumbara como los redobles de un tambor apenas aplacado por el zumbido de su sangre acelerada latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos.

Moviendo la cabeza para despejar esas ideas complicadas Dean volvió a respirar profundamente-a pesar de que al instante pensó que había sido una mala idea-para tratar de recuperar la entereza de cazador que había logrado establecer minutos antes de que esos pensamientos lo aturdieran nuevamente, el entorno ya era lo suficientemente tenebroso como para que le agregara nuevos problemas a su precario estado.

Después de todo oxígeno o no, vivo o muerto, él iba a vender cara su derrota.

Como el Winchester que era.

Sin dejar de observar las siniestras formas de los árboles retorcidos que en la penumbra circundante semejaban irreales serpientes anudándose unas con otras trató de aguzar la vista para captar cualquier movimiento que anticipara el posible ataque de esas bestias ocultas de las que sólo sus ojos rojos podía ver.

La sola idea de que muchas de las criaturas que él y otros cazadores habían matado, más esos monstruos que quizás nunca había visto-ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas después del infierno-hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal de punta a punta.

-Genial, estoy en la Disneylandia de los monstruos-murmuró el joven cazador mientras repasaba mentalmente las balas que había cargado esa mañana en su arma antes de asaltar Sucrocorp, interiormente agradecido de que la fuerza de la costumbre hiciera que pusiera las bendecidas, las marcadas con la cruz, las de hierro, las de plata y las de punta hueca rellena con sal gruesa.

Por lo poco que sabía del purgatorio todas las almas de los monstruos que Eve, la Madre de Todos, había creado y que alguna vez caminaron sobre la Tierra-y las que no-estaban por ahí.

_**¿Pero iban a servirle cualquiera de esas balas? **_

Ese lugar no parecía regirse con las mismas reglas de supervivencia que allá arriba. O abajo o donde diablos fuera que estuviera su anterior vida.

Ni tampoco parecía que alguna de esas bestias estuviera pronta a atacarlo sólo lo rodeaban por todas partes ojos de todas formas y tamaños-algunos amarillos, la mayoría rojos-que parecían mirarlo con una curiosidad lejana al brillo letal del feroz depredador.

Aunque quizás estaban estudiándolo con la satisfacción perversa con la que el invencible cazador acecha seguro de que el terrible ataque de sus garras convertiría a la presa en víctima.

O quizás estuvieran confundidos.

No era común que un hombre que había sido habitante del cielo, la Tierra y el infierno caminara por ahí.

-¿Me tienen miedo apestosos hijos de perra?-preguntó con voz grave y ronca el mayor de los Winchester sintiéndose por primera vez desde que llegara al purgatorio con una energía renovada. La sola idea de que él era el único que podría decir que recorrió los tres lugares más nombrados por la humanidad lo habían entusiasmado brevemente regalándole una sonrisa fanfarrona a sus labios tensos.

Hasta que se le ocurrió pensar que la única otra persona que había visitado cielo e infierno podría haber sido arrastrado a ese lugar con él y que quizás por una broma macabra del destino había caído en otra parte del bosque tenebroso de la que él y el ángel desquiciado habían caído.

Y la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato.

Y el cazador imponente, la muralla infranqueable que reflejaba su cuerpo en tensión, los músculos contraídos listos para entrar en acción, la mandíbula apretada, el arma presta y la peligrosidad emanando por cada poro de su piel comenzó a desmoronarse como un castillo de arena abandonado a orillas del mar.

-No…no... no …no…no-repitió en una letanía desesperada, negándose con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar esa posibilidad. No iba a resignarse a creer que algo así hubiera sido posible a pesar de que sabía que su hermano menor estaba en el mismo lugar que él cuando el bastardo de Dick Roman explotó o lo que demonios haya sido.

Sam no podía estar en ese lugar, no Sam, eso no.

Un sollozo estalló desde el interior de algún lugar profundo dentro de él y quedó atrapado dolorosamente en su garganta mientras sentía como su estómago descendía a sus pies y su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca cuando esa sola idea desequilibró al imperturbable soldado que había construido en su fachada externa para enfrentar los peligros que lo rodeaban agrietando con la poderosa fuerza de sus instintos protectores al temible cazador para dejar salir al igual de temible pero mucho más impulsivo hermano mayor quien, en pleno aumento de su preocupación por su hermanito, era capaz de convertirse en una bomba de tiempo peligrosa para todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

Incluso para sí mismo si se detenía a pensar en la cantidad de veces que se lanzaba como kamikaze frente a él para ser su escudo o apartarlo de las garras, dientes o balas del enemigo de turno.

Y, así como en ese instante ese pensamiento desafortunado le había regalado un escalofrío mortal que heló la sangre en sus venas, el pánico que antes no había sentido a pesar de saberse atrapado a medio camino entre el cielo y el infierno comenzó a filtrarse por todo su cuerpo desde el calor que anudó su estómago extendiéndose como la ola expansiva de una bomba molotov ante el pensamiento de que Sam podía estar perdido, herido o quizás muerto en ese lugar horripilante, apretándole el corazón y paralizando sus sentidos como no había conseguido ninguna de esas criaturas que lo miraban fijamente.

Pero años de afilados instintos protectores, años de profundos sentimientos por quien había sido su principal responsabilidad, su trabajo, su todo desde que tenía memoria hicieron que reaccionara de esa breve parálisis de terror y volviera a convertirse en el arma mortal que podía llegar a ser, su peligrosidad aumentando a la misma escala que su preocupación que no dejaba de gritarle que Sam lo necesitaba hizo que la determinación por encontrarlo y protegerlo creciera hasta desplazar la cautela que estaba manteniendo desde que sacara su arma.

**-¡Sam! ¡Sammy**!-gritó sin importarle el inmediato despliegue de membranosas alas partiendo desde los árboles en respuesta al sonido de su voz.

Diversas criaturas empezaron a planear sobre su cabeza-bichos a los que nunca se habría atrevido a imaginar porque nunca había visto nada igual-una mezcla horrenda de murciélagos, lagartos y ratas peludas de todo tamaño y grosor que salieron volando en distintas direcciones en cuanto comenzó a caminar apresuradamente mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor en la búsqueda de alguna señal de su hermano.

Y por primera vez desde que llegara al purgatorio las criaturas comenzaron a dejarse ver moviéndose junto con él, siguiendo sus pasos, al parecer sin intención de atacarlo pero con la intención de no perderlo de vista por lo que el preocupado hermano mayor pudo ver con espanto como, entre la maleza, aparecían grandes cabezas con mandíbulas llenas de dientes, cuernos puntiagudos, garras afiladas, enormes lagartos prehistóricos que parecían escapados de la película Parque Jurásico y bichos gigantes de gruesos caparazones con cabezas triangulares que parecían el mutante resultado de una fiesta entre serpientes y cangrejos pero, aunque ese festival de terror hubiera distraído-aterrorizado-a cualquier otra persona él se concentró únicamente en encontrar alguna señal de que el sasquatch de su hermanito hubiera pasado por ahí.

Mientras caminaba los ojos avizores de Dean no dejaban de revisar de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha mientras sentía su cuerpo cada vez más tenso preparándose anticipadamente a cualquier amenaza más directa de parte de las criaturas que lo seguían entre los árboles, su mano apretando con tanta fuerza la Desert Eagle que ya sentía calambres en ella aunque-a pesar de ello-el muchacho no aflojaba el control sobre la culata del arma como consecuencia del torbellino de pensamientos que en ese momento eran más importantes que las molestias o dolores que su entorno o sus acciones le causaran.

_**¿Y si no lo encontraba?... ¿Y si cuando lo encontrara ya era demasiado tarde?... ¿Y si no volvía a verlo nunca más?... ¿Y si Castiel había vuelto a la Tierra sin él dejándolo estancado en ese lugar para siempre?...**_

El joven cazador pasó su mano libre con firmeza por su cabeza en un intento por despejar su mente y concentrarse en los peligros que lo rodeaban demasiado agobiado por esos últimos pensamientos que amenazaban con hacerle perder el poco control de sí mismo que había conseguido en cuanto pudo recuperarse del primer impacto de esa horrible idea.

No podía dejarse ganar por el pánico aunque su cabeza tuviera otras ideas porque, en su mente, dos pensamientos se afirmaron con fuerza regalándole a su piel la frialdad del miedo.

_**Sam estaba ahí. O Sam estaba solo en casa.**_

Dean trató de no pensar en la otra lista de posibilidades para poder cumplir con su principal responsabilidad. Cuidar a Sam, protegerlo y salvarlo de cualquier lío en que pudiera haberse metido.

Después encontraría la forma de salir de ahí. Juntos, si el chico estaba en algún lugar del purgatorio o solo para volver con él.

Si Sammy estaba en la Tierra sólo podía esperar-porque se negaba a rezar-que se quedara de esa manera.

Esos eran los dos únicos razonamientos en los que estaba dispuesto a meter el dedo preocupante de la duda. Necesitaba creer que el destino no había cometido el error fatal de enviarlo a ese infierno selvático junto con él porque no quería bajo ningún concepto que éste fuera otro tipo de averno que el chico tuviera que experimentar, todavía profundamente enterrados en su alma el dolor, la preocupación y la angustia que le causaran las consecuencias de la ruptura del muro, las alucinaciones y el progresivo desgaste físico y mental al que Lucifer lo estaba arrastrando como para que tuviera que ver a su hermanito atravesar por este nuevo calvario.

-¡Sam! ¡Contéstame! ¿Sammy?-volvió a gritar el mayor de los Winchester desacelerando el trote con el que estaba manteniendo el ritmo de su búsqueda aunque estuviera vagando sin rumbo como náufrago sometido al vaivén de las olas sosteniendo el arma aferrada con fuerza en la palma de su mano como si ésta fuera su tabla de salvación-_**¡SAM**_!-llamó con más intensidad cuando no recibió la anhelada aunque temida respuesta.

Su hermano menor no parecía estar por ahí, ni tampoco el ángel que estaba perdiendo cada vez más su lucidez y su confianza, por lo que la soledad comenzó a hacer sentir su peso en el alma de Dean a pesar de que comenzaba a tener la leve esperanza de que algo le había salido bien y que el único Winchester en el purgatorio era él por lo que el joven cazador suspiró suavemente, algo ahogado, deteniendo poco a poco su marcha sintiendo la ausencia de Sam como si alguien aplastara su pecho socavando ese agujero indescriptible que solo el chico podía llenar.

-Espero que estés bien Sammy-murmuró cuando la preocupación comenzó a ganarle terreno al breve alivio de no encontrar al menor y, aunque todavía no tenía la seguridad de que fuera una posibilidad real que Sam estuviera ahí, una leve esperanza se afianzó en su pecho quizás gracias a sus instintos-o a esa conexión inexplicable que siempre lo había unido a él-que le decía que Sam lo necesitaba pero que no estaba en ese ensayo de infierno con él.

Había corrido, trotado y caminado varios metros desde que comenzara su búsqueda aunque no tenía idea si había avanzado o sólo había girado en círculos volviendo adonde había empezado-mejor dicho donde había caído-por lo que la frustración creció a niveles que se acercaban a la preocupación que atenazaba su garganta.

El tiempo que había pasado no lo podía decir porque, como sucedía en cercanía de todo ser sobrenatural, el reloj no funcionaba desde las doce treinta y cuatro hora de su entrada triunfal al purgatorio y, aunque para él su búsqueda desesperada parecieron horas, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si en realidad habían sido minutos o días y ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubieran sido años si es que el tiempo en el purgatorio funcionaba de alguna manera cercana a lo que lo hacía en el infierno.

Tal pensamiento hizo que Dean se estremeciera profundamente por lo que intentando evitar que las emociones se apoderen nuevamente de él trató de concentrarse en las enseñanzas de su padre para sobrevivir en situaciones extremas en la naturaleza.

-_**Tengo que calmarme**_-se repitió mentalmente ordenando a su cerebro una tranquilidad que no podía darle a su corazón el cual palpitaba desenfrenado como consecuencia de la idea de que no iba a volver a ver Sam nunca más-_**Vamos maldita sea, yo puedo hacerlo**_-se animó Dean inspirándose la confianza necesaria para volver a compenetrarse en el papel para el que había sido entrenado la mayor parte de su vida.

Pero todo lo que le habían enseñado John y Bobby para orientarse en un bosque si no contaba con una brújula le resultaba inútil en ese maldito lugar.

No había musgo que creciera en los retorcidos troncos de los árboles que le indicara donde estaba el norte o el sur o si ya había pasado por allí antes. Intentar guiarse por las estrellas tampoco era una opción ya que no había ninguna en esa mancha grande de oscura nada que parecía ser el cielo.

La enorme luna rojo anaranjada parecía estar siempre en el mismo lugar pero era demasiado opaca como para ser la causante de ese extraño resplandor que iluminaba con brumosa palidez esa selva sobrenatural otorgándole esa aterradora apariencia fantasmagórica que erizaba todos los vellos de su nuca y, en ese momento, el pensamiento de que la redonda esfera semejaba una gigantesca calabaza en ese festival Halloween que era el purgatorio llegó a su mente atribulada la que frenéticamente intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a su nuevo hábitat.

Así que, tratando de despejar su cabeza de ese torbellino de ideas, el joven cazador decidió seguir caminando en línea recta no sin antes palpar si el cuchillo que llevaba en su bota seguía en su lugar y asegurándose de que su Desert Eagle estaba lista para disparar en cuanto la necesitara.

Desorientado o no sabía que estaba invadiendo territorio y que en algún momento alguna de las criaturas iba a cansarse de que él siguiera caminando por su terreno como si fuera el nuevo comisario del pueblo paseando fanfarrón delante de los malhechores de turno.

En su mente dos objetivos reclamaron nuevamente su lugar y ningún peligro o amenaza potencial iba a desviarlo de lo que tenía que hacer.

Encontrar a Sam si el chico estaba ahí o encontrar alguna puerta secreta para salir de ese infierno y volver con Sam.

No le interesaba nada más y, aunque por unos segundos sus pensamientos fueron hacia el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo perdido quien sabe donde, se negó a preocuparse por algo que no podía evitar ni prevenir si a Castiel se le daba por aparecer y desaparecer en su loca búsqueda de insectos recolectores de miel.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-se animó el rubio antes de dar sus primeros pasos en dirección a una arboleda un poco más alta que las demás que veía a su alrededor gritando nuevamente el nombre de su hermano y sonriendo satisfecho cuando una nueva serie de aleteos y patas dispersándose en todos los sentidos llegó a sus oídos en respuesta al sonido de su voz-¿Me tienen miedo malditos apestosos?-preguntó Dean algo divertido del resultado de la firmeza de su decisión.

Él seguía siendo el cazador temible y las criaturas eran las que deberían sentir miedo, no él, por lo que siguió caminando sin demostrar ningún atisbo de duda a la multitud de criaturas que se dedicaban a seguirlo menos sigilosas que antes cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los Winchester quien, en respuesta, martilló su arma preparándose para el ataque por venir.

De repente, luego de una breve caminata, entró en un claro lleno de un lodo pantanoso que burbujeaba con repugnantes sonidos, fétidos gases escapándose de la burbuja después de que ésta llegara a su máxima extensión volvieron a causarle una oleada de náuseas por lo que no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su rostro para cubrirse nariz y boca.

-¿Hay algo que no apeste como baño de elefantes en este lugar?-dijo el rubio mientras daba media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado.

Lo que vio-y olió-de ese pantano fue más que suficiente para que no lo eligiera como ruta de reconocimiento y búsqueda así que retrocedió sobre sus pasos unos cuantos metros hasta que de improviso algo cambió y, a pesar de que el entorno estaba caliente y húmedo como una selva tropical, la sangre se heló en sus venas cuando una sensación electrizante elevó los vellos de su nuca como siempre lo hacía cuando sus instintos le gritaban que la locura se iba a desatar.

Con todos los sentidos alerta el hermano mayor detuvo su andar y fijó su vista en la maleza que tenía delante desde donde unos atropellados sonidos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y apuntó su arma en esa dirección con toda la intención de darle un balazo en el medio de la cabeza a lo que fuera que apareciera por ahí.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que donde él pensaba disparar fuera un cráneo acorazado perteneciente a la vil mezcla de un cocodrilo de enormes escamas con un jabalí verrugoso súper desarrollado. Y, por si la imagen de la monstruosa criatura no fuera suficientemente horrorosa, ésta emitió un feroz rugido que espantó a varios habitantes del purgatorio que salieron corriendo-y volando-en distintas direcciones.

Su saliva sanguinolenta se deslizaba por unos curvados colmillos mientras la bestia no dejaba de gruñir y bufar enojado como perro al que sólo una apretada correa sobre el cuello lo mantenía en su lugar quebrando ramas y maleza mientras emergía en su totalidad desde los yuyales donde estuviera oculto y parándose desafiante a unos pocos metros de Dean mirándolo desde aterradores ojos rojos mientras asentaba con firmeza sus poderosas patas en el lodazal para, de vez en cuando, rascar la tierra como toro embravecido a punto de embestir balanceando una cola escamosa de cocodrilo de acá para allá.

*********************************Supernatural************************************************

**Ayyy,xd, pobre Dean! Ya se complicaron las cosas más de lo que estaban! Tenía que pensar en Sam, no hay duda así que preparen sus mentes maquiavélicas a ver si adivinan lo que vendrá,muahuahahahah**

**Lamento dejar a nuestro adorable hermano mayor en esta situación comprometida (cliffhanger que le dicen (o algo así no me acuerdo,xd, jajajja) lo sé, lo sé, les estoy copiando la maldad, jajajja) pero es que iban ocho hojas y tenía que parar. Además de que todo el momento que está atravesando el pobre hermano mayor es terrible así que cortarlo acá o cortarlo antes casi no hubiera hecho la diferencia. ¿O si? *_* **

**Nos leemos pronto! Espero con ansiedad sus opiniones! Gracias a todas por leer y por la paciencia con esta aprendiz de escritora. **

**Abrazos a todas! **

**Nanci **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Pido perdón desde ya por la demora. *_* Dos días se hicieron casi cuatro y recién hoy vengo a dejarles lo que sigue _MUY EMOCIONADA Y AGRADECIDA_ con la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia. **

**De verdad no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo llegaran tantos reviews (aunque debo aclarar que estoy enojada con la página porque a mi mail llegan rápido pero en realidad si ustedes miran donde dice reviews se ve que dice sólo 1 aunque haciendo click en la palabra después puedan ver que ya hay seis) .También he notado que tardan una eternidad en subir ahí y que los únicos que figuran enseguida son los de las que están registradas, al igual que los favoritos y las alertas, grrrrr **

**Así que, como en mi mail llegaron en orden, quiero comenzar mis agradecimientos (que lamento que sean breves pero es que sino no me da el tiempo) con:**

**Inugami35: Siiii! Fuiste la primera! Gracias amiga, gracias por estar pendiente de mí aunque sea tan malita y todavía no te contestara con el laaaargo mail que te tengo en deuda. Me encantó que te gustara y no me agradezcas nada,xd, es un placer para mi que leas mis fics y te gusten. Espero que disfrutes de esta parte donde develo que fue de Sam (ya sabes que yo sé lo que nos gustaría, muhahaha no temas, que habrá, habrá) Besos**

**Carolina: Gracias, me encantaron tus palabras y que leas desde el cel. No te preocupes a veces también parezco loca porque yo hago lo mismo, jajajaj. Gracias por lo de genia, xd (como me han hecho sonrojar con todos los reviews no te das una idea) Abrazos!**

**GreenEyesSpn: Me encantó que alabaras la elección del título y mi regreso, muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste la angustia porque habrá mucha, jijiji pero lamento decirte que no voy a incluir a Castiel =_= (que no es de mi agrado) Saludos y de nuevo gracias por tus ánimos ^_^**

**Myralis: Hola, gusto en leerte por primera vez por aquí en mis fics, me alegro que te guste. Saludos!**

**Selenewincheste: Tu mega largo, hermoso y lleno de pensamientos review me ha EN-CAN-TA-DO. No necesitas agradecerme nada yo también soy feliz de tenerte como amiga, tu apoyo, tus palabras y sobre todo como me conoces hacen que seas más como una hermana para mí. Me alegró mucho que disfrutaras este capítulo, me has hecho sonrojar con lo de mis descripciones tipo Dante (no leí ese libro debo confesar pero ahora con lo que me dices me muero por hacerlo, xd), me has emocionado con tus felicitaciones y alabanzas y me has sacado una sonrisa de satisfacción porque me conoces muy bien y sospechas a donde me encamino, jejejej (no podía ser de otra manera en mi, muhahahha, aunque de verdad se me está dando escribir de Deannie ¿compenetrada dijiste? jajajaj (menos mal que no estás celosa, jajajja, te imaginas lo que pensé no? ) Seguimos en el chat, jajaj te quiero, kisses**

**Impalasammy: Ana Lucía, xd, no sabes como me dejas colorada cada vez que leo un review tuyo. Trataré de hacerte caso y no dejar de escribir y, aunque me retes, seguiré tratando de aprender a hacerlo cada vez mejor. Me alegró y emocionó mucho todo lo que me has dicho y todas tus alabanzas. Gracias por lo de diosa, jajaja. En serio, gracias de verdad, no creía merecer tantos elogios. Un beso, niña.**

**SanKripkeMile: Milena, primero que nada HOLA y gracias por dejar tan lindo review sobre todo considerando que era la primera vez que lo hacías en esta página, en serio me encantaron tus palabras y coincido contigo en los gustos y segundo quería decirte que ADORÉ tu nick, xd, está genial: San Kripke, jajajja, es cierto si tantas veces pensé en hacerle un altar y todo, jajaja. Me encantó, te felicito por la idea. Saludos y espero volver a leerte por aquí!**

**Vero: Me alegro que te gustara y ahora sabrás que pasó con Sam así que no te me mueras, xd! Gracias por el apoyo amiga! Besos y nos leemos pronto!**

**Bien, ahora si, sin más dilación y reiterando mi inmenso agradecimiento acá está el capítulo siguiente el cual después de mucho pensarlo (y por eso demoré un día más) publicaré con nada más que la parte de Sam porque sino hubieran tenido que leer más de 10 hojas, jajajaj. La buena noticia es que el sábado o el domingo tendrán la otra y penúltima parte porque como éstas son casi siete hojas las casi cuatro restantes están escritas por lo que sólo faltarán dos o tres más (si las musas ayudan y el tiempo acompaña, jajajaj *es que hay pronosticadas tormentas eléctricas* )**

**Enjoy it! (A leeer!)**

********************************Supernatural****************************************

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó el menor de los Winchester irguiéndose en toda su estatura segundos después de que había cubierto a Kevin de la explosión negruzca que confirmó que habían vencido a Dick Roman al dar el primer vistazo al laboratorio manchado de lodo oscuro y no encontrar lo que sus ojos estaban buscando con ansiedad. Su corazón de inmediato comenzó a acelerar sus latidos frenéticamente y, negándose a creer lo que estaba viendo, caminó un par de pasos hacia el lugar vacío en donde hasta hacía pocos segundos estuviera parado su hermano sin siquiera haber escuchado cuando el joven profeta le urgiera irse del lugar. Su mente, en una sola persona y, su interior, llenándose de un helado terror sólo podía sentir como si su alma se estuviera partiendo en dos.

-¡Hay más masticadores cada segundo, Sam!-la voz aterrada de Kevin intentó nuevamente reclamar su atención pero el castaño apenas pudo procesar lo que el muchacho le dijera porque, sorprendido, tuvo que voltearse a recibir al dueño de otra voz que irónicamente le dijera que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Sin inmutarse por la mirada de fastidio de Sam el recién aparecido rey del infierno aclaró-Tengo un pequeño ejército de demonios fuera. Córtale la cabeza, y el cuerpo luchará, después de todo-reflexionó con sorna-Piensa en si sólo tuvieras un rey desde antes del primer amanecer-continuó Crowley como si estuviera dando cátedra en algún salón universitario por lo que Sam frunció el ceño mientras trataba de calmarse un poco para poder seguir el tren de pensamiento del manipulador demonio, su mente y su corazón todavía doloridos y confusos por la ausencia de su hermano mayor-Tú también estarías en un escándalo-concluyó su cháchara el maldito jefe del infierno.

-Que es exactamente lo que querías-replicó Sam de inmediato entendiendo la hábil maniobra de Crowley.

-Igual que tú-continuó el demonio-Sin un plan maestro los Levis son sólo otros monstruos, difíciles de pisotear, claro, pero adoras un buen reto-explicó y su sonrisa soberbia se acentuó aún más cuando le ordenó al joven Winchester lo que tenía que hacer-Tu trabajo es impedir que se organicen-le dijo pero Sam, ya cansado de que continuara pavoneándose de su plan maestro le preguntó lo único que le interesaba en ese momento porque los minutos seguían pasando y su hermano mayor no daba señales de vida por ninguna parte lo que hundía cada vez más sus hombros con el invisible peso de la incertidumbre y atenazaba su garganta con el hondo dolor de su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Dean?

El malvado se encogió de hombros casi con indiferencia pero su malvada sonrisa demostró que realmente estaba disfrutando de la mirada asustada y dolorida del menor de los hermanos que tantas molestias le habían causado.

-Ese hueso…Golpea un poco-dijo suspirando con falsa preocupación-Las armas de Dios a veces lo hacen. Deberían poner una advertencia en la caja-agregó burlón lo que causó que el enojo se sumara a la angustia del chico más que cansado del maldito demonio.

-¿¡Dónde están ellos Crowley?!-prácticamente le gritó pensado por primera vez en que no sólo Dean había desaparecido junto con el líder de los leviatanes.

-No puedo ayudarte, Sam-respondió indiferente y chasqueó sus dedos invocando a sus secuaces que, de improviso, se materializaron a ambos lados del joven profeta-mudo testigo de la conversación entre cazador y demonio-para tomarlo bruscamente de ambos brazos mientras esperaban las órdenes de su amo-Lo siento Sam, el profeta es mío-agregó Crowley chasqueando nuevamente los dedos para confirmar la orden previamente confabulada por lo que, de inmediato, los demonios desaparecieron llevándose a un aterrado Kevin sin que Sam pudiera hacer nada a pesar de que intentara acercarse a ellos para evitarlo.

-Tienes lo que querías-dijo el soberbio irlandés haciendo que el joven girara nuevamente a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes cada vez más abiertos plenos de angustia, desolación y desesperación-Dick está muerto, has salvado el mundo-dijo con falsa alabanza e hizo una breve pausa-Así que yo quiero un pequeño profeta-agregó el rey del infierno disfrutando cada vez más del dolor casi palpable del menor de los Winchester-Lo siento, alce-continuó burlón-Ojalá pudiera ayudar. Parece que ahora tienes mucho por hacer. Parece que estás completamente…solo-agregó luego destilando sarcasmo con cada palabra que decía al atribulado muchacho antes de desaparecer con un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos.

El joven cazador sintió cada una de esas últimas palabras como si hubieran sido dagas dirigidas a su corazón.

Solo.

Una palabra de cuatro letras fue capaz de causar un dolor tan profundo que sintió sus piernas incapaces de seguir soportando el peso de su cuerpo haciéndolo tambalearse un poco en cuanto se dio vuelta mirando sin ver a su alrededor en la búsqueda desesperada del único que lo mantenía-y mantuvo en ese terrible año a merced de Lucifer-anclado a la realidad y a la cordura. Pero sólo el laboratorio vacío se reflejó en sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y los contornos de las cosas comenzaron a desenfocarse a causa de la respiración acelerada que cada pocos segundos intercalaba hondos suspiros mientras intentaba controlar en vano que el sollozo que atenazaba su garganta escapara por sus labios para desahogar la profunda sensación de pérdida que embargó su alma.

Varias veces en su vida había estado solo pero, no casualmente, las más dolorosas, las casi imposibles de sobrellevar, las que hicieron que equivocara caminos, las que casi lo convierten en la persona oscura y tenebrosa que nunca quiso ser fueron las que Dean estaba fuera de su vida. Los seis meses que estuvo solo cuando ese arcángel con disfraz de Trikster decidiera jugar con él quitándole a su hermano una y otra vez, los cuatro meses que Dean estuvo enterrado en esa tumba escondida y torturado en el infierno a la espera de que él encontrara una forma de traerlo de regreso, el año que pasó sin alma-y sin tener a quien realmente le importara y lo amara-y ahora, en pleno ataque a la base central de los planes malvados de Dick Roman, cuando la desaparición inexplicable de Dean comenzó a ser la prueba fehaciente de que sin su eterno protector el mundo sólo era un inmenso y aterrador infierno en el que ya no había nadie al cual pudiera recurrir para no perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-murmuró Sam con la voz quebrada reprimiendo apenas la necesidad de llamarlo a pleno pulmón, de clamar su nombre como cuando era un pequeño niño asustado de aterradores monstruos hasta ese momento imaginarios que sólo encontraba solaz en el refugio de los brazos del único que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba-Dean-llamó el castaño mirando brevemente hacia su derecha, hacia el último lugar donde vio parado a su hermano mayor buscándolo aunque supiera que no lo iba a encontrar mientras deseaba con desesperada ansiedad que estuviera junto a él, intentando encontrar la calma en la única palabra de cuatro letras que siempre fue la respuesta a cuanta urgencia, miedo, dolor o necesidad tuviera, deseando que su pecho no doliera por la ausencia de Dean, por lo mucho que lo extrañaba aunque sólo estuvieron separados esos minutos tormentosos que le parecieron horas.

El hecho de no saber donde estaba, que había sido de él en el momento que el maldito leviatán explotó, las palabras de Crowley; más el peligro que lo rodeaba con demonios y leviatanes luchando ferozmente por conquistar y defender territorio; sólo le hacían desear con más desesperación que Dean estuviera ahí, ayudando, luchando en equipo codo a codo, cuidando y protegiendo su espalda como siempre lo había hecho.

**-¡Dean!**-gritó el joven cazador ya sin poder contenerse, la impotencia y el dolor venciendo a sus nervios, lágrimas cayendo en sus labios como húmedos testigos de la angustia de su alma, su llamado desesperado perdiéndose en medio del estrépito de vidrios, microscopios y elementos del laboratorio que salieron volando cuando el menor de los Winchester descargó algo del dolor y la impotencia que aturdían sus sentidos en el mostrador cercano barriendo con la palma de su mano todo lo que encontró a su paso apenas sintiendo el ardor de la astilla vidriosa de un tubo de ensayo clavándose en su piel-Dean-repitió Sam apenas susurrando como si después de que se desvaneciera el ruido que él causara el silencio y la soledad aplastaran sus pulmones casi tanto como no recibir respuesta a su llamado.

…"_**Estás completamente solo"… **_

Las palabras de Crowley resonaron en su cabeza como un eco interminable intentando derrotar a la única palabra que le traería consuelo a su alma por lo que el chico apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo de lo que le dijera el demonio tratando de alejar de su memoria la expresión petulante y el tono displicente con el que el rey del infierno disfrutara de su angustia.

De repente, el dolor en su palma derecha y una humedad viscosa que no había notado reclamaron su atención por lo que se miró por primera vez encontrando que una astilla bastante grande de vidrio se había clavado en su piel casi junto a la cicatriz de esa herida que su hermano cosiera y que había sido el primer paso para escapar de las alucinaciones y proteger su cordura de los ataques de Lucifer cuando estaba en ese almacén abandonado al que su alucinación lo había llevado y donde había sido salvado una vez más-como tantas otras veces-por su hermano mayor quien supo decir las palabras, y encontrar las acciones, que él necesitaba para salir del influjo aterrador de un mundo que no existía más que en su mente.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir por la herida al quitarse la astilla y la viera deslizarse sobre la cicatriz anterior-todavía notoria en la blanca palma de su mano-cuando el recuerdo de quien lo cuidó y protegió ese día y siempre trajeron a su memoria otras palabras dichas en otro momento en que estaba sintiendo la misma sensación terriblemente dolorosa de pérdida, de impotencia y de desesperación que estaba sintiendo ahora.

"_**Sigue peleando…Cuida mi auto…Sam, recuerda lo que papá te enseñó… Recuerda lo que te enseñé"**_

Le había dicho su hermano mayor apenas minutos antes de que los perros del infierno llegaran a él para llevar a cabo su trabajo. El año desde el trato con la mujer demonio del cruce de caminos ya había pasado y los ecos de las doce campanadas del reloj de la sala se perdieron opacados por los gritos, el llanto, la impotencia y el terrible dolor de ver morir destrozado delante de sus ojos a quien amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Sigue peleando-murmuró Sam repitiendo las palabras que resonaban en su memoria mientras miraba casi hipnotizado como su sangre se deslizaba por la palma de su mano siguiendo el contorno de esa cicatriz aún visible que Dean insistió en coser mientras hacía a un lado a Bobby, que como siempre quería ayudar, y haciéndose cargo con dulzura de un casi inconsciente Sam-Piedra número uno-agregó el chico con voz temblorosa sintiendo como la sangre, la herida y el recuerdo se fundían en esa sola frase y emergían con ese nombre de una sola sílaba que representaba toda su vida-Dean...Dean-susurró sintiendo como el dolor en la palma de su mano pero, más que nada, el nombre de su hermano le permitían volver a enfocarse en la realidad para no continuar perdiéndose en ese torbellino de dolor e incertidumbre sino más bien en lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarlo.

Y el cazador en él comenzó a desplazar al hermano pequeño preocupado a un lugar indestructible de su corazón, a ese lugar donde sólo Dean tenía derecho de permanencia y que nadie más que su hermano mayor podía conocer, aunque renegara de los momentos sentimentales o de las charlas emotivas que él a veces intentaba mantener.

Su mirada ya más clara despejándose de la húmeda neblina de sus lágrimas recorrió el laboratorio intentando concentrarse en un punto fijo que lo ayudara a anclarse a la realidad y calmar un poco el torbellino de ideas, dudas, miedos y recuerdos que pugnaban por hacerse un lugar en su mente atribulada mientras trataba de respirar profundamente para recobrar la compostura y que, la memoria de las palabras de su hermano, lo que le enseñó, lo que fue, es y significó para él durante toda su vida, le ayudaran a retomar el control de sus emociones para que las debilidades humanas no le impidieran ser el cazador eficiente para lo que había sido entrenado desde su niñez.

No podía fallarle a su hermano-no quería-y si no terminaba la tarea por la cual habían atacado Sucrocorp no sería digno de llevar el apellido Winchester por lo que se obligó a recuperar esa fachada dura de todo cazador y preocuparse por lo que tenía por delante y, aunque pareciera una misión suicida terminar con el trabajo completamente solo, él lo haría aunque probablemente perdiera la vida.

Porque para eso fue criado, para terminar con el mal, salvar vidas, continuar con el negocio de la familia y, aunque muchas veces sintió que él no cubría las expectativas para ser el cazador que su padre y su hermano querían, hacía un tiempo largo que se había resignado a ser lo que tenía que ser.

Después, si quedaba con vida iba a hacer hasta la imposible por saber que había sido de Dean y encontrar la forma de reunirse otra vez, sea donde fuera que había ido cuando desapareció. Esta vez nada ni nadie le impediría regresarlo de nuevo a su lado porque, si había algo de lo que Sam Winchester estaba seguro, era que él podría manejar cualquier escollo que la vida le presentara en su camino sólo si Dean, su hermano-padre-protector y amigo seguía recorriendo la ruta junto a él.

Sintiendo crecer la determinación dentro de sí su cerebro ya más calmado comenzó a procesar la información que habían recabado antes de atacar, las palabras escuchadas y los detalles que observaba del laboratorio donde estaba. Pocos minutos habían pasado y por ahora estaba solo en el lugar-demonios y leviatanes al parecer demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse por él-así que respiró profundamente y cerró brevemente los ojos para concentrarse en unas palabras que hasta hacía pocos segundos habían sido sólo un pensamiento molesto, un zumbido confuso opacado por el golpeteo de su corazón que palpitaba frenético al ritmo de su angustia en esos primeros minutos de confusión.

…_**Dick tiene crema en el laboratorio, va a matar a todas las personas delgadas…**_

Le había dicho Kevin cuando fuera a rescatarlo de esa habitación donde lo tenían confinado después de su secuestro y, aunque le causara confusión escuchar esas palabras, fue lo que dijo después lo que decidió sus caminos por lo que ambos habían corrido hacia allí encontrándose, sin imaginarlo siquiera, con la escena de la derrota del maldito asesino de Bobby y con la inmediata desaparición de todos los que estaban en la sala con la obvia excepción de ellos dos.

Pensar nuevamente en ese instante tan reciente clavó la afilada hoja de la incertidumbre en su pecho pero, el recordar las últimas palabras de Kevin antes de salir rumbo al laboratorio, le hizo recuperar en parte la compostura para hacer lo que tenía que hacer sino quería que la desaparición de Dean-y se negaba absolutamente a pensar en cualquier otra opción-hubiera sido en vano.

…_**Tenemos que volar el laboratorio, Sam…**_

La urgencia de la voz del joven profeta, las palabras dichas con determinación volvieron a su memoria con la misma nota imperiosa con las que las escuchó.

Era algo que tenía que hacer, era algo que debía hacer porque se lo debía a su hermano, a Bobby y a Castiel. Él tenía que terminar lo que habían empezado para acabar definitivamente con toda posibilidad de que los planes malvados de los leviatanes continuaran haciendo daño por lo que el joven cazador se concentró en su entorno para encontrar una forma de llevar a cabo ese plan. Su mirada vagó ansiosa por todo el laboratorio en la búsqueda de algo útil para causar una explosión, ya que no contaba con un arma adecuada y además no podía arriesgarse a ir en busca del armamento escondido en el Impala porque el camino de salida todavía estaría lleno de leviatanes copias de Dick o de demonios-ninguna de esas opciones fáciles de sortear-por lo que ansiosamente registró con sus ojos verdes cada cosa del lugar revisando mostradores, escritorios, estantes y demás implementos hasta que se posaron en una esquina cercana al cadáver del leviatán con la bata blanca y llamara su atención una hilera de seis tubos amarillos ajustados a la pared. Cada uno tenía una oscura llave a rosca por encima de un tubo pequeño de metal que unía a los seis, cosa que inmediatamente le llamó la atención además de que enseguida reconoció que esa caja gris con cables de distintos tamaños y grosores que sobresalía de la pared perpendicular a los tubos lo más probable es que fuera un controlador y distribuidor de la electricidad del laboratorio.

Con un plan en mente se acercó a lo que había descubierto pasando por encima del cuerpo del químico mirando de reojo la cabeza con una mueca de asco y algo de alivio, al menos no estaba intentando unirse y le daba tiempo para corroborar si lo que encontrara le resultaría útil para volar el lugar en mil pedazos.

Un rápido vistazo a los tubos le confirmó lo que sospechara, el símbolo que encontrara grabado en ellos le dijo que eran de oxígeno puro y la pipeta con ese líquido amarillo más el botellón de tapa naranja con esa sospechosa agua verde se unieron en su mente para darle un plan que se decidió a llevar a cabo de forma inmediata.

Las reacciones en cadena siempre fueron causantes de graves accidentes en un laboratorio cuando no había nadie para controlar que las medidas de seguridad fueran las necesarias así que, aprovechando que tenía eso a su favor, con un rápido y hábil movimiento de su brazo cortó varios cables con el machete que sacara de la funda que tenía atada en su pierna derecha apartándose rápidamente del inmediato chisporroteo que surgiera de los extremos de los cables que comenzaron a moverse y a saltar chocándose entre si como consecuencia de la energía que comenzó a escapar hacia el exterior.

Rápidamente, abrió la llave de paso de los seis tubos y, por las dudas, giró también las roscas a cada uno para que el flujo del gas inodoro fuera constante e intenso lo que causó que las chispas que brotaban de los cables comenzaran a aumentar de tamaño al absorber el oxígeno que salía de ellas.

Un cortocircuito cerca de una constante fuente de alimentación para ese fuego monstruoso que todo lo devora y un incendio estaría creado y, si a eso le sumaba una reacción en cadena de los líquidos inflamables que posiblemente había en el laboratorio, el combo mortal acabaría con el último plan del antiguo monstruo escapado del purgatorio.

Sintiendo la necesidad apremiante de salir de ahí el menor de los Winchester se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, en su mente, la idea de salvar su vida tenía menor importancia que la de poder comenzar con la búsqueda de su hermano por lo que el pensamiento de que no iba a descansar en paz hasta que no supiera que le había pasado comenzó a ganar terreno en su pecho mientras recorría apresuradamente el largo pasillo que lo llevaría al exterior.

Pero, su instinto de cazador aún continuaba activo, por lo que sacó su Taurus del cinturón de sus pantalones vaqueros y aferró con fuerza el machete en la otra mano sin importarle el dolor del corte profundo del vidrio o la sangre fluyendo por los costados del mango para escurrirse por su muñeca y salpicar el piso por donde iba pasando, sus ojos verdes atentos a las puertas que encontraba en su recorrido y sus oídos expectantes para escuchar el ruido de esa explosión que no tardaría en llegar.

A medida de que iba avanzando cautelosamente hacia la salida Sam no pudo dejar de notar como su corazón estaba palpitando inquieto por el dolor que volvió a hacerse sentir en su alma ante la ausencia de Dean.

Afortunadamente-si es que podía llamarse afortunado al estar completamente solo, dolorido y aturdido en medio de la base central de los leviatanes y con demonios que podían aparecer de un momento a otro en cualquier lugar-el menor de los hermanos vio con algo de alivio como la puerta de salida estaba a unos treinta metros pasos por lo que apresuró sus largas zancadas para salvar uno de los últimos obstáculos en su carrera hacia la libertad sintiéndose de pronto como un ratón intentando encontrar la salida de la ratonera donde había entrado por propia y equivocada decisión sobre todo cuando escuchó finalmente el ruido sordo de la detonación y el inconfundible crujir de vidrios y recipientes estallando en todas direcciones.

-¿Vas a algún lado, querido?-dijo de pronto una voz irónica sorprendiendo a Sam que estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta disponiéndose a empujarla con su hombro para abrirla y, aunque intentó salir sin mirar atrás, una mano lo retuvo del brazo con poderosa fuerza. Con celeridad giró sobre sí mismo mientras intentaba hacer uso del machete que tenía en su brazo libre pero éste fue retenido en el aire camino hacia el atacante por la otra mano de una mujer asiática que desde ojos llenos de sadismo lo miraba con satisfacción-No vas a salir con vida de aquí-le dijo y, aunque Sam intentó zafarse, ella apretó sus brazos con tanta violencia que podía sentir como se estaba quedando sin circulación.

-¡Déjame ir…y pelea, perra!-gruñó Sam conteniendo el gemido de dolor que quería escapar por sus labios mientras usaba el peso de su cuerpo y su tamaño como defensa y se lanzaba sobre ella. Casi sin poder creerlo, dada la resistencia que habían demostrado poseer los leviatanes, la mujer se trastabilló soltándolo de un brazo y fue en ese momento cuando Sam pudo observar sorprendido como un lodo negro que antes no había visto comenzaba a gotear por los dedos de las manos, las comisuras de los labios y los lagrimales de Susan, la mujer que habían visto con Dick trabajando como su secretaria personal.

-Sí, voy a morir-confirmó ella en respuesta a la mirada confusa de Sam-Pero al menos voy a volver al purgatorio donde está él y desde donde me está llamando-agregó mostrando los dientes manchados de lodo negro en una sonrisa siniestra-Pero tú no tendrás esa suerte y no volverás a ver a tu hermano.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi hermano?-le gritó Sam sintiendo que la satisfacción cruel que ella demostraba tenía en realidad un significado distinto, un secreto escondido que quería utilizar contra él como su última venganza.

Ella lo miró y, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos de silencio antes de que la mujer asiática respondiera, el menor de los Winchester sintió como la impotencia y el horror se aferraban a su pecho aturdiendo sus sentidos por lo que no se dio cuenta de que el ruido de las llamas devorando espacios se estaba acercando a ellos ni de que Susan no había soltado su brazo, su mente y su corazón centrados en lo único que le importaba más que su propia vida.

-En el purgatorio sólo hay lugar para un Winchester y yo no tengo el poder para llevarte hasta ahí-le había dicho la mujer leviatán hundiéndolo en un pozo de desolación, sin poder creer lo que escuchara, lo que le había querido decir, sólo tuvo tiempo para mirar a través de sus lágrimas la sonrisa malvada que ella le dedicara antes de que una poderosa explosión en el cuarto contiguo causara una onda expansiva tan poderosa que los dos salieron volando a través de la puerta por la que él antes intentara salir y el estrépito de maderas, vidrios y mampostería crujiendo fuera lo último escuchara antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra algo duro y la oscuridad reclamara el instante de tranquilidad que su alma no podía encontrar.

*********************************Supernatural**********************************************

**Ayyyy, xd, otro cliffhanger (todavía no me acuerdo si se llama así,jajajajj) Según pronósticos de quien me conoce el hurt Sam ya ha comenzado, muhahhahaha, pero no olviden en donde ni como quedó Dean, nuestro hermano mayor adorado, para que quienes gusten más hurt quizás lo reciban, muhahahhaha (reitero la risa malvada) **

**Lo que yo quiero recibir ya saben lo que son y como se llama y donde deben dejarlos así que sin más me retiro *silba disimulada para no parecer chantajista* y continuaré con lo que sigue muy pronto ya que mañana seguiré escribiendo (hoy no porque mi ahijadita cumple cinco años y ya comenzaré a prepararme para ir a saludarla, aunque la fiestita la haga el sábado que viene, jajajaj) **

**Aquí esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones. Besos a todas! Desde Rosario con cariño, Nanci ^_^**

***16:40 hora Argentina* (hora en que mis dedos quedaron duros de tanto escribir, jjajajaj) Byeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por la demora pero antes que nada quiero que sepan que este capítulo ya estaba casi todo escrito e iba a publicarlo el martes antes del estreno del 8x01 pero para mi mala suerte mi computadora decidió romperse (directamente murió, la prendía y la pantalla iba a negro y no veía nada de nada) y yo que no había guardado el archivo word en ningún lado, pendrive o mi otra pc, (cosa que ya no hago ahora, al menos algo aprendí, jejej O_O ) y recién el lunes a la noche mi cuñado la arregló por lo que no pude terminar el capi a tiempo ( ysalkdfjasfjdfkjds, maldita sea mi suerte, después se agregaron más problemas y rutinas y tuve que terminar cincuenta souvenirs para mi ahijadita que cumplía cinco y más cosas que no quiero marearlas y seguir contándoles porque ADEMÁS de lo que pasó el GRAN DÍA llegó y los Winchester volvieron y como casi siempre me pasa ME DEPRIMÍ y ya empecé a pelearme con las que hablan pavadas en los foros y no sé si quiero seguir y si voy a seguir escribiendo. **

**Eso pienso cuando estoy de malas pero después me digo YO NO ABANDONO y sigo adelante y me importa un pepino lo que hablen mal de mis chicos y ESTE es el Supernatural que yo amo y que sé que existe. Y como no quiero dar spoilers porque quizás alguien todavía no vio el 8x01 lo único que voy a agregar es que YO ME QUEDO CON MI FIC y lo voy a seguir hasta terminarlo **

**Desde ya MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por el apoyo de TODAS las que enviaron sus reviews ya que gracias a ustedes es que sigo escribiendo. De verdad no puedo creer la cantidad de comentarios que llegaron ( y vuelvo a protestar porque solamente dice dos reviews cuando en realidad ya superamos los veinte reviews, la verdad que no entiendo a la página!) Pero como afortunadamente llegan a mi bandeja de mail puedo agradecerle a: (y perdonen que esta vez será muy brevemente) **

**Selenewinchester, impalasammy, Yadeana, MilaW,Carolina, SanKripkeMile,Julieta,Valeria, Verónica, GreenEyesSpn, DeannieSammy, Inugami y Carito **

**Pido perdón si me olvido de alguien es que recién llego del cumple de mi ahijadita (para la que hacía los souvenirs y estoy agotada!) y de nuevo perdón por la demora. **

**Besos a todas y nos leemos en el próximo que creo será el último.**

**Con ansiedad esperaré saber si les gustó este capítulo *_* **

****************************Supernatural********************************

…_**Pero lo que no esperaba era que donde él pensaba disparar fuera un cráneo acorazado perteneciente a la vil mezcla de un cocodrilo de enormes escamas con un jabalí verrugoso súper desarrollado. Y, por si la imagen de la monstruosa criatura no fuera suficientemente horrorosa, ésta emitió un feroz rugido que espantó a varios habitantes del purgatorio que salieron corriendo-y volando-en distintas direcciones. **_

_**Su saliva sanguinolenta se deslizaba por unos curvados colmillos mientras la bestia no dejaba de gruñir y bufar enojado como perro al que sólo una apretada correa sobre el cuello lo mantenía en su lugar quebrando ramas y maleza mientras emergía en su totalidad desde los yuyales donde estuviera oculto y parándose desafiante a unos pocos metros de Dean mirándolo desde aterradores ojos rojos mientras asentaba con firmeza sus poderosas patas en el lodazal para, de vez en cuando, rascar la tierra como toro embravecido a punto de embestir balanceando una cola escamosa de cocodrilo de acá para allá**_…

Ver aparecer semejante bestia arrollando la maleza a su paso, demostrando una agresividad y una ferocidad que no había visto en ninguna de esas horribles criaturas consiguió que el corazón del mayor de los Winchester se sobrecogiera con espanto pero mantuvo esa serenidad que el cazador entrenado que era había aprendido mucho antes que tuviera edad para conducir.

-Si sangra puedes acabar con él-se recordó a sí mismo en voz baja repitiéndose no sólo las palabras que su padre le había inculcado durante años sino recordando de repente que él le había dicho esas mismas palabras a su hermano menor hacía sólo unos pocos meses en el caso donde lo atacaron los payasos.

Ese recuerdo hizo que de inmediato volviera a pensar en Sam, en que podía estar necesitándolo, en que quizás estaba en peligro ahí o en el laboratorio donde lo había visto por última vez e hizo que, a su peligrosidad y confianza como cazador, se le agregara la preocupación y la urgencia por volver con Sam.

Sintiendo crecer la determinación de que ninguna bestia mutante iba a impedírselo no pudo evitar que al modo de cazador se le sumara el modo hermano mayor creándose el combo mortal Dean sobre-protector-pateador-de-culos-sobrenaturales-Winchester que siempre le había hecho sentir que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo y luchar contra todo con tal de protegerlo porque, aunque el chico no estuviera en cuerpo presente junto a él en ese mismo momento, físicamente podía sentirlo aferrado a su alma en esa conexión imperecedera que los había unido toda su vida.

Así que sin dudarlo un instante más reaccionó como el valiente e implacable cazador que era y, disparando su arma unas cuantas veces, se convirtió en el primero en sumergirse en la batalla aunque tuviera poca-o ninguna-posibilidad de salir ileso de ella viendo, al instante, como su valiente acción sólo tuvo como resultado un momentáneamente sorprendido monstruo que se acercó un poco más a su presa, sus ojos rojos se redujeron a la mitad cuando entrecerró sus párpados y levantó la cabeza para olfatear el aire mientras mostraba unos dientes tan agudos como los de un cocodrilo y ese fue el momento en que Dean se dio cuenta con espanto que las balas sólo habían rebotado en las escamas protectoras del lagarto mutante como si hubieran sido simples mosquitos tratando de picar a un rinoceronte enojado.

Lentamente, Dean se inclinó para levantar una gran rama caída que encontró a pocos pasos de su mirada ya que la única arma que le quedaba era el cuchillo en su bota-y dado que las balas no habían funcionado dudaba que la hoja de plata fuera a hacer algún daño-mientras la bestia se acercaba despaciosamente unos pasos más hacia él y, quizás confundida porque su presa no salía corriendo como seguramente hacían las demás, no atacaba con la furia que había demostrado cuando emergió desde la maleza.

Aprovechando ese pequeño respiro Dean tuvo tiempo de levantar la rama y afianzar sus piernas en el suelo preparándose para golpear aunque sólo fuera como intentar clavar una astilla en un hipopótamo.

El joven cazador se dispuso a defenderse con todo el valor reflejado en su mirada dura, la mandíbula tensa, aferrando con tanta fuerza la enorme rama que podía sentir como la rugosa corteza comenzaba a horadar su piel y la sangre comenzaba a caer lentamente de los cortes que se estaba infringiendo por lo que apretó los dientes entre sus mandíbulas gruñendo a su vez como fiera acorralada en respuesta al ronco sonido de la bestia tratando de comunicar de alguna manera que no estaba dispuesto a caer sin luchar aunque se sintiera como un cartero intentando espantar una jauría de perros callejeros con una ramita.

Al menos estaba armado con algo para golpear físicamente al monstruo que, en ese momento de tensión, parecía el matón del barrio que fanfarrón paseaba exhibiendo sus músculos delante de los menos favorecidos.

Pero delante suyo tenía a un Winchester y pronto la bestia comprobaría que nadie se metía en el camino de uno y salía ileso ya que, cuando repentinamente arremetió contra el rubio cazador-aparentemente ya cansado de esa mutua observación previa a la pelea de los boxeadores en un ring-recibió un duro golpe en el hocico cuando, con todas sus fuerzas, Dean blandió el palo como si fuera un bate de béisbol haciéndose hábilmente a un lado en el segundo que el lagarto pasó junto a él y golpeándolo con tanta dureza que no pudo menos que sonreír satisfecho al escuchar crujir los colmillos del monstruo más el ronco gruñido de dolor como prueba de su certera puntería y fuerza.

Aunque, segundos más tarde, la sonrisa se trocó en asombro al ver que del hocico del animal brotaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre hecho por el cual se sintió muy sorprendido de que una rama hiciera un daño inmediato donde las balas ni siquiera le habían causado cosquillas.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir con sus pensamientos ya que la criatura blandió su larga cola y el mayor de los hijos de John apenas pudo apartarse sorprendido por la velocidad con la que utilizó el apéndice escamoso como si fuera un látigo.

Dean no esperaba ese movimiento por lo que casi no la vio venir hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca y, aunque saltó ágilmente a un lado gracias a los reflejos otorgados por tantos años de entrenamiento y cacerías, la punta de la cola golpeó su pierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer espectacularmente-casi volando-varios metros más allá de donde estaba parado golpeando duramente el suelo con una parte de su espalda y su hombro derecho cuando al fin tocó tierra después de su caída.

El joven Winchester se sentó de inmediato tratando de prepararse para cuando la bestia se arrojara para darle el mordisco fatal a su garganta ahogando el quejido de dolor que quería escapar por sus labios con una andanada de insultos que sonrojarían a un marinero de alta mar. La pierna le ardía y ya podía sentir la humedad de la sangre descendiendo hasta su tobillo aunque no pudo robar ni siquiera una mirada porque lo primero en que pensó fue en alejarse lo más que pudiera del alcance de la criatura por lo que, reaccionando velozmente, rodó un par de metros para alejarse del alcance de esa cola maldita hasta que pudo ponerse de pie para nuevamente enfrentarse cara a cara con la bestia que sólo rugió con más ferocidad enfurecido más que antes por encontrar en su camino una presa tan complicada de asesinar.

-¡Eres el bicho más feo y oloroso que conocí en mi vida maldito hijo de perra!-insultó el rubio entre dientes tratando de controlar esa mezcla de dolor, horror y furia que inundaban en oleadas ardientes y heladas su interior cuando una fila de pensamientos comenzaron a minar la entereza que estaba demostrando en medio de ese ataque sobrenatural.

Saber que iba a morir en la antesala al infierno, solo, abandonado por Dios-no quería ni pensar hacía ya cuanto tiempo-abandonado por su amigo ángel y sin que nadie pueda darle un entierro de cazador no le causaba tanto pesar como el sentimiento de pérdida que lastimó su alma cuando sus pensamientos se llenaron de recuerdos con su hermano menor mientras estaba en la terrible espera del ataque final.

Muchas veces escuchó esa frase que decía que las personas antes de morir ven pasar la vida que tuvieron delante de sus ojos y, consecuencia de los flashes que en ese momento comenzaron a inundar su memoria -como la marea a una playa-el mayor de los Winchester pudo comprobar, una vez más, que sólo Sam ocupaba el lugar central de su existencia.

Y, aunque brevemente recordó a Bobby, John, Lisa, Ben, Cass, Ellen y Jo en esos interminables segundos antes del ataque final, sólo podía pensar en esos momentos que habían vivido juntos.

Su infancia dura pero tierna cuidando a ese bebé adorable que sólo tenía ojos para él, los primeros pasos que ayudó a dar y las primeras palabras que ayudó a pronunciar pero más que nada la innumerable cantidad de cuartos llenos de bromas, charlas, cuidados, alimentación, sueño, pesadillas, cacerías, sangre, sudor y lágrimas que había compartido con quien realmente era su único y mejor amigo, su compañero de caza, su hermanito. Su única familia.

Siempre supo que iba a morir así, como un cazador y él estaba bien con eso. Pero odiaba tener que dejar solo a Sam sin nadie que cuidara su espalda y, seguramente, volviéndose loco de dolor y angustia por no saber donde, ni como, había perdido a su hermano mayor, quizás dejando la vida-o quien sabe que más-en su intento por encontrarlo y rescatarlo.

Sabía-lo sentía profundamente-que el chico no se quedaría quieto hasta que no tuviera respuestas sobre su desaparición y que haría hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo, ya que él haría exactamente lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, por lo que ese último pensamiento trajo esas lágrimas que se habían negado a derramarse desde sus ojos verdes desde el momento que supo que esos eran sus minutos finales en esta vida.

Justo en ese instante doloroso, casi al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, un alarido estremecedor atravesó el aire paralizándolo momentáneamente dejándolo casi sin respiración cuando, sin esperarlo siquiera, se convirtió en el testigo sorprendido de una inesperada aparición monstruosa que se abalanzó sobre el lagarto mutante a punto de saltar sobre él.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-apenas pudo exclamar el muchacho cuando otra criatura, apenas reconocible por la penumbra reinante y la velocidad con la que saltó-o se arrastró, no pudo distinguir el movimiento con claridad-y cayó sobre el atacante que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al oír el horripilante sonido, mitad grito, mitad siseo, del inesperado salvador-Ahora se pelean por comerme, es que soy irresistible-intentó bromear el rubio al sentir una parálisis que no esperaba cuando se convirtió en el testigo demasiado cercano de una batalla sobrenatural.

Su corazón latiendo fuerte contra sus costillas le demostró que su toque de humor no fue suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que se instaló en su pecho junto con el temor y la impotencia que comenzaba a sentir afianzándose como una garra helada cuando se dio cuenta de que fuera quien fuera el ganador el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Él era el postre.

Frenéticamente recorrió con la mirada los alrededores intentando encontrar una ruta de escape pero la multitud de ojos rojos había aumentado formando una inesperada barrera de espectadores aparentemente interesados en el sangriento enfrentamiento.

-Al menos no intentan formar parte del club de la pelea-se dijo Dean mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta que sintió la dura corteza de un árbol haciendo contacto con su espalda.

Sin dejar de mirar la batalla confusa que tenía lugar a pocos metros de él sacó el cuchillo de su bota y lo aferró con fuerza en la palma de su mano dispuesto a esperar el resultado final de la contienda y firmemente decidido a vender cara su vida.

Pero, a pesar de sus firmes y valientes intenciones, el mayor de los Winchester no pudo evitar que, a medida que los minutos pasaban y la batalla se hacía más intensa, la penumbra reinante, el polvo flotando en el aire por culpa de los cuerpos revolcándose en el suelo en enredo feroz más los gritos, jadeos, gruñidos y siseos extraños que venían de todas partes-sin contar el combate sobrenatural que de por sí era especialmente ruidoso-hicieran que comenzara a sentirse cada vez más aturdido y confuso.

La sobrecarga de sus sentidos estaban dejándolo cada vez más mareado, el pulso cada vez más acelerado, la pérdida de sangre por su herida en la pierna cada vez más notoria, el dolor del golpe entumeciendo sus músculos y el saber que quizás nunca saldría de ese agujero-más la preocupación por su hermano carcomiendo sus entrañas-comenzaron a llenar su visión de bailarines puntitos negros que reclamaban un espacio cada vez mayor junto con cada latido de su corazón acelerado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sabía si había sido ese estridente ulular surcando el espacio o el dolor palpitando en cada rincón de su cuerpo, especialmente retumbando en su cabeza como los redobles de un tambor, pero el menor de los Winchester fue atraído desde la relativa tranquilidad de la inconsciencia a un festival de destellos de luz, sonidos, olores y dolores en cuanto pudo abrir los párpados lentamente y la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza devastadora.

Lo primero que pudo ver después de que sus ojos finalmente decidieran enfocarse en algo que no estuviera girando a su alrededor fue una gran cantidad de escombros demasiado cerca de su cara por lo que parpadeó confuso mientras trataba de conectar algunos pensamientos que le aclararan que estaba haciendo ahí tirado pero, principalmente, donde estaba.

Con un gran esfuerzo y un leve gemido el chico intentó levantar la cabeza para ver algo más allá de ese enorme pedazo de concreto y fue cuando un extraño aroma comenzó a llegar a sus fosas nasales causándole una irritación en la garganta que de inmediato le hizo toser lo que multiplicó el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cabeza como si de repente hubiera recibido un golpe con un martillo.

-¿Alguien anotó… la matrícula?-murmuró el chico entre jadeos entrecortados sin ser realmente consciente de porque esa broma salió de sus labios cuando parecía estar en medio de las ruinas de un bombardeo y estaba sintiendo como la oscuridad estaba luchando contra él para ganar el territorio que sólo había conquistado por el simple hecho de abrir los párpados.

De repente, ese aroma penetrante que lo había sofocado despertó en él la intensa sensación de que ese olor era demasiado familiar y que había estado presente en muchos de los peores sufrimientos de su vida por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo apoyó sus manos en el pavimento para empujarse hacia arriba y buscar con sus nublados ojos verdes el origen de eso que estaba intoxicando el aire.

Y fue en ese momento cuando, al sentir el ardor de la palma de su mano apoyándose en el suelo más la visión de las llamas devorando un edificio, que los recuerdos de lo que había pasado comenzaron a volver a él con la intensidad de la lava subiendo hacia la cima de un volcán y sus pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en un torbellino confuso mientras conectaba las imágenes que lo rodeaban, los sonidos que estaba escuchando y las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Fuego.

Tenía que escapar de esas llamas que representaban el dolor de la pérdida, las muertes de su madre y Jessica, las de Ellen y Jo, las que despidieron los restos de su padre y las que habían hecho partir el alma de quien había asumido ese rol cuando John no estaba cerca.

-Bobby-dijo Sam con un susurro inconsciente sintiendo como decir ese nombre cavaba un hoyo tan profundo como el que otra ausencia estaba socavando en su interior aunque aún no estuviera plenamente enfocado en lo que había pasado ni donde estaba.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de esas llamas que parecían extenderse como tentáculos de fuego listos para atraparlo mientras que el repentino recuerdo de las horribles torturas vividas en el infierno-y en la Tierra-a merced del arcángel del mal lo paralizaban regalándole la frialdad del miedo recorriendo su columna vertebral, llenando su frente de sudor frío y palideciendo aún más su piel.

Sintiendo como sus brazos temblorosos no podrían sostenerlo más el menor de los Winchester giró sobre si mismo y se sentó en el suelo ahogando el quejido de dolor que quiso escapar por sus labios cuando el mundo decidió volver a arremolinarse a su alrededor a causa de los mareos que le provocó el cambio de posición.

Intentando enfocarse en algo para no perder la batalla contra las náuseas que se apoderaron de él pero, principalmente, para que los recuerdos del infierno no robaran más de la poca fuerza que estaba tratando de recuperar Sam fijó su vista en sus manos. La sangre que fluía por su palma derecha no hizo ningún bien a las náuseas y la bilis subió aún más por su garganta pero, la todavía visible antigua cicatriz más la imperiosa necesidad de reclamar por quien había sido el único que siempre respondiera a su llamado, le recordaron finalmente que sólo existía un nombre con el que encontraría la paz y que lo alejaría del dolor y del temor que estaba sintiendo.

-Dean-el nombre apenas susurrado salió por su boca antes de que se diera cuenta realmente de donde estaba y de lo que había pasado.

El golpe en la frente, el shock emocional, el fuego, el dolor y el ardor de algunas quemaduras que pegaban la ropa a su espalda lo habían sumido en un mundo confuso y turbulento aunque decir esa palabra que representaba tanto para él le lanzó la cuerda a la que aferrarse para salir de la oscuridad que amenazaba con arrastrarlo nuevamente a un mundo sin dolor.

Para Sam el nombre de su hermano representaba todo lo que él amaba, el que lo levantó cuando era un niño, aquel que siempre lo había protegido y el que se había quedado con él cuando nadie más lo hizo porque a su madre la había perdido aún antes de conocerla y a su padre lo había perdido junto con ella mientras dejaba su lugar a quien desde ese momento fue la única referencia de amor, cariños, cuidados y protección que tuvo en su vida.

Para él lo único que había definido siempre la palabra casa mucho más que John, incluso más que el Impala, fue Dean…y ahora él se había ido.

-¡Dean!-reclamó Sam aunque supiera que su hermano mayor ya no estaba y que por más que estuviera a punto de ser alcanzado por las llamas, por más que las sirenas policiales y las ambulancias estuvieran cada vez más cerca el único que siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por asegurarse que nada le pasara, el que lo rescatara de las llamas cuando era un bebé y lo salvara del fuego que asesinó a su novia esta vez no acudiría a su llamado. Y todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento físico que estaba experimentando no tuvo comparación con la tremenda agonía de saber que las distancias que ahora los separaban eran consecuencia nuevamente de planes malvados que estaban empeñados en terminar con los cazadores invencibles que eran cuando trabajaban en equipo-Dean…no voy…a perderte….te sacaré… del purgatorio-afirmó Sam mientras comenzaba la ardua tarea de levantarse para alejarse del lugar, su vista recorriendo el entorno en la búsqueda de quien lo ayudaría en lugar de su hermano, su pensamiento dirigido a ella en cuanto la promesa temblorosa que escapó por sus labios le otorgaron la fuerza a sus músculos doloridos y por fin pudo ponerse de pie.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de que el suelo continuaba bamboleándose bajo sus pies, en unos cuantos pasos pudo llegar hasta el Impala y, aunque no le gustó nada ver el cristal de la puerta delantera hecho mil pedazos ni ver que una lluvia de fragmentos de vidrios arruinaran su brillante carrocería, sintió un breve alivio al notar que el metal no se había abollado a pesar de haberse estrellado contra el cartel de Sucrocorp con toda la fuerza de su imponente silueta.

Dean estaría orgulloso de su nena, de eso estaba seguro, por lo que no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa surcara sus labios ante ese pensamiento aunque ésta se borró tan rápido como las gotas de rocío desaparecen con la salida del sol porque el pensar nuevamente en su hermano el dolor de su ausencia hundió aún más el peso de sus hombros heridos y nubló su vista con gotas ajenas a las rojas humedades que caían desde el corte profundo en su frente salpicando su cuello al bajar por su mejilla y empapando poco a poco su camisa.

Tratando de imaginar a Dean, de no pensar en su situación actual y como este sufrimiento valdría la pena una vez que su hermano mayor estaba con él de nuevo Sam respiró profundamente aferrándose a la puerta abierta del Impala reuniendo fuerzas para dominar sus debilidades y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que escapar de allí antes que llegaran las fuerzas del orden y las ambulancias, no podía permitir que lo separen del Impala ni que se la llevaran a un depósito ni mucho menos correr el riesgo de ser arrestado, no sólo por estar en ese lugar sin identificación alguna, sino por el arsenal que había en el baúl del Chevy y que podrían descubrir de un momento a otro si se quedaba a que atendieran sus heridas.

Y a pesar de la posible conmoción cerebral que el choque contra esa piedra pudiera haberle regalado el chico estaba bastante consciente de la otra lista de dolores que competían denodadamente para ver quien era capaz de arrastrarlo hacía una oscuridad donde no tendría oportunidad de hacer algo para rescatar a su hermano por lo que hizo a un lado el pensamiento de que alguien pudiera ayudarlo y curarlo centrándose en la única persona que siempre le había hecho sentir que todo iba a estar bien por el sólo hecho de estar a su lado.

Porque de todas las cosas que Sam podía manejar, estar solo, sin Dean, no era una de ellas.

-Piedra número… uno-dijo con voz ahogada por la angustia y ansiedad que atenazaba su garganta mientras apretaba la vieja cicatriz y la nueva herida en la palma de su mano, ya no tratando de alejar esas alucinaciones que Lucifer provocaba en su mente intentando acabar con su vida, sino tener el recordatorio táctil de quien lo había apartado del mundo aterrador y confuso en el que había caído cuando el muro se derrumbó. Apretando aunque le doliera porque estaba en la desesperada búsqueda de resistencia y comodidad que sólo el que había comenzado el camino junto a él con pasos de bebé y le había dado la fuerza interna y la voluntad para seguir luchando-aunque a él mismo muchas veces le faltara-podría ofrecerle.

Dean era su hermano mayor y nadie podría reemplazarlo nunca. Y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida él iba a traerlo de vuelta.

Con esa convicción instalándose en su pecho el menor de los Winchester finalmente pudo reunir fuerzas para sentarse en el asiento del piloto del Impala y girar la llave de ignición. Aliviado pudo escuchar como el auto rugió a la vida con la acostumbrada potencia de su motor y dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad y de hogar que siempre le brindó el Impala Sam apretó el acelerador y consiguió con poco esfuerzo quitar al imponente auto negro de esa incómoda posición girando luego el volante en dirección contraria de donde venían los estridentes aullidos de las sirenas alejándose rápidamente de las ruinas del laboratorio, las columnas de humo oscuro cada vez más altas y espesas fueron inesperadas aliadas cuando un repentino viento las empujó hacia la calle donde la única conexión que lo unía a su hermano y a su infancia lo llevaba hacia la incierta seguridad de la distancia ocultando su huída de miradas extrañas.

Dentro del auto el herido fugitivo sólo se aferró al volante como si fuera su tabla de salvación y casi por instinto condujo hacia la salida posterior del gran parque que rodeaba las instalaciones respirando con jadeos entrecortados mientras intentaba centrarse en la carretera y no en la multitud de puntitos negros que bailaban en los bordes de su visión amenazándolo silenciosamente con arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad.

***********************************Supernatural********************************************

**¿Y? **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les ha gustado que los dos hermanitos quedaran en situaciones similares y que esos malvados puntitos negros estén molestándolos en sus bellos ojos verdes? ^_^**

**Espero que si, y también espero que antes de que den el segundo episodio pueda estar acá para traerles el final. Si alguien me quiere dar alguna idea, algún deseo para este último capítulo más que gustosa estaré de leerlas (y no porque no sepa como voy a terminar, jejeje, si no que es otra forma disimulada de pedir reviews, jajajaj) **

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**Nanci**

**P/D:Quiero aclarar que intento editar los capítulos para corregir un par de errores que encontré pero no lo publica nuevamente con el arreglo y tengo miedo de borrarlo y que se borren los reviews así que aclaro por acá. **

**En el capi 1 quise decir **

"**Como la onda expansiva de una bomba molotov" y no una ola, jajajaj y también "recolectores de polen" y no de miel, jajajaj. En fin, errores de escribir demasiado rápido,jejejej**

**En el capi 2 "fuera lo último QUE escuchara antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra algo duro y la oscuridad reclamara el instante de tranquilidad que su alma no podía encontrar" (me olvidé de poner el que, jejejej) creo que ninguno más, cualquier cosa me chiflan, jhajaa **

**Gracias! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigas supernaturales! Acá estoy! O_O**

**No me perdí ni me olvidé y antes que me odien por la demora quiero que sepan que hace más de cinco días que tenía este capítulo casi terminado (*me parece que no me ayudo con este dato, jajaaj*) En fin, como decía, cinco días hace pero, entre mi manía perfeccionista que no me dejaba publicar hasta no tener listo y revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle, más la vida diaria que tiene otras ideas y no me deja organizar como yo quiero los días-sin contar el clima que estuvo terrible (hubo varias tormentas eléctricas y el día de la madre cayeron diez minutos seguidos piedras del tamaño de una moneda-pero gordas, jajaja)-me hicieron tener apagada la computadora más tiempo del que pensaba. **

**Así que, como consecuencia de esas cosas (entre las que incluyo el cursillo pre secundaria de mi hijo, profesoras particulares, tareas e inscripciones en otras escuelas por las dudas no ingrese en esta) que me** **están dejando agotada, decidir que éste no iba a ser el último capítulo también me llevó tiempo de reflexión (no me gustaba la idea de cerrar todo de golpe, saben que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, jejej) **

**Por lo tanto espero que esta noticia les agrade y me disculpen por la demora y se alegren por leer este capítulo (aunque no es muy alegre, muahhahahah) Desde ya les digo que tienen casi nueve hojas para leer O_+ además de que necesito que se concentren en lo que leerán para evitar confusiones venideras (o sea en el último capítulo que sí o sí será el que viene, jjajajajja)**

**Como dato anecdótico puse todo mi empeño en subir este capítulo hoy-a pesar de ser día de semana y bastante agotador, por cierto-porque el episodio de ayer Bitten me ha dejado un sabor a nada (o sea me aburrí como una ostra) y por si acaso alguien se sintió como yo quería dejarles la continuación de mi fic para que se entretengan hasta el episodio que viene donde la mano viene jodida (*snif, snif, problemas y más problemas*)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi (y no es por alabarme sola, jajajaj, lo que pasa es que estoy muy conforme con el resultado y resultó uno de mis preferidos hasta ahora)**

**Bueno, para no demorar más (ya que casi es viernes) les dejo lo que sigue no sin antes decirles que agradezco de todo corazón la enorme cantidad de visitas, las hermosas palabras de apoyo y los alertas y favoritos que llegan a mi bandeja de entrada (aunque solo figuren en contabilidad los de las personas que están registradas, sahdajflkdjfkdflkdjfl, no me gusta eso de este nuevo formato de la página! =_= ) **

**Y especialmente quiero darle las gracias a:**

***impalasammy (siempre me haces sonrojar con tantas alabanzas, xd) Gracias por todo lo que dijiste en tu hermoso review! Besos**

***selenewinchester (más que contenta estoy de que estés disfrutando tanto con este fic aunque a veces te confunda, jajajja, lo que pasa que no leíste la parte de la oración que decía "el menor de los Winchester" así no te perdías, jajajaj. Quiero saber cuál ocupa el primer lugar en tu ranking! No me lo dijiste todavía! Always era? Te quiero hermanita, vení al Chat este finde, por fi! **

***Inugami: Amiga! Ya te agregué al msm, xd, a ver cuando coincidimos! Gracias por tus palabras, como siempre me das ánimos para continuar y más que nada me dices claramente que te ha gustado más (y eso para una escritora es muy bueno ^_^ así una puede mejorar e implementar en futuras historias recursos de ese estilo, jejejejje) Creo que puedes hacerte a la idea de qué cosas se me están ocurriendo para futuros fics NO? Muhahahhahahah. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este sea igual o mejor para vos! Besos y nos vemos pronto! Te quiero! **

***Yadeana: Otra más que le gustó el paralelismo entre los bro, se agradece de corazón *_* Me encantó eso de que esto se está encaminando a la gloria, jhajajjaja, gracias! Besos**

***Carolina: jajajja, me encantó tu review y que tiraras ideas! De acuerdo contigo en lo del hurt Sam y sí, habrá de los dos-uno menos el otro más, pero hay y habrá, muhahahha) Gracias por preferir mi comienzo de temporada y coincido contigo sobre nuestro apapuchable, tierno, adorable, papirri (jajaj) y bello Sammy. Perdón por ponerte nerviosa, pero creo que este mucho no te ayudará a calmarte, jajaj) Besos**

**SanKripkeMile: A mi también me gustó escribir esa parte del fuego! Gracias por notar el esfuerzo por lograr en ustedes esos sentimientos y ansiedad por los dos hermanos. Abrazos!**

**GreenEyesSpn: Gracias por considerar mi fic un consuelo, yo también necesito más brotherly love pero sobre todo necesito que dejen de acosar a Sam como el mal hermano de la historia. Seguramente se arrepentirán todas aquellas que creyeron que no hizo nada porque más tarde o más temprano vamos a descubrir lo que se esconde en ese año en soledad (estoy segura!) Abrazos!**

***Anna-Ross: ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Gracias por apoyar mi visión aunque no coincidamos en los pensamientos hacia uno u otro hermano y somos un fandom difícil de contentar porque así nos provocan los escritores malvados a serlo. Si saben que más que nada amamos el brotherly love y que ellos estén bien y juntos hacen lo contrario a lo que queremos ver, total saben que no vamos a dejar de ver la serie mientras estén ellos como protagonistas. Espero disfrutes el final (que no es este, jajajaj) y que te guste lo que viene. Saludos! (te debo la respuesta porque eres una de las pocas registradas, la haré en cuanto pueda y más extendida así seguimos intercambiando ideas y no damos más spoilers, jajajaj) **

***Verónica: Gracias por leer y por ese wow! (breve pero entendible el review, jjajajaj) Saludos, nos vemos!**

**Espero no olvidar a nadie, xd, son muchos reviews y algunos demoran días en subir a la página que ahora estoy mirando para contestar (sino tendría que abrir mi mail y perdería más tiempo, xd, ya son las doce de la noche!) **

**Por último aclaro que es más extensa la parte de Dean pero que la de Sam la encontrarán (no vaya a ser que piensen escribí solo de Dean, qué milagro sería no?, jajajja) y que comenzaré cada parte con un extracto del capítulo anterior así recuerdan como terminó con ambos hermanos. **

**En el final haré otras aclaraciones debido a lo que encontrarán en este episodio, jejejej, mejor me callo! **

**Enjoy it!**

********************************Supernatural****************************************

…_**.Pero, a pesar de sus firmes y valientes intenciones, el mayor de los Winchester no pudo evitar que, a medida que los minutos pasaban y la batalla se hacía más intensa, la penumbra reinante, el polvo flotando en el aire por culpa de los cuerpos revolcándose en el suelo en enredo feroz más los gritos, jadeos, gruñidos y siseos extraños que venían de todas partes-sin contar el combate sobrenatural que de por sí era especialmente ruidoso-hicieran que comenzara a sentirse cada vez más aturdido y confuso.**_

_**La sobrecarga de sus sentidos estaban dejándolo cada vez más mareado, el pulso cada vez más acelerado, la pérdida de sangre por su herida en la pierna cada vez más notoria, el dolor del golpe entumeciendo sus músculos y el saber que quizás nunca saldría de ese agujero-más la preocupación por su hermano carcomiendo sus entrañas-comenzaron a llenar su visión de bailarines puntitos negros que reclamaban un espacio cada vez mayor junto con cada latido de su corazón acelerado…**_

***********************************Supernatural*************************************

-¿Dean? …¡Dean!... ¡Dean!...

Aunque esa voz lo estaba llamando con insistencia molesta el mayor de los Winchester estaba más que feliz de estar flotando en esa relativa y confortable seguridad. Era tranquila y sin dolor pero, sobre todo, lejos del ataque feroz del putrefacto aliento de la muerte que amenazaba escondido en cada rincón al que sus ojos verdes habían llegado mientras recorría el paisaje sobrenatural que lo rodeaba.

Ahora era oscuro y pacífico, no había horrorosos ojos mirándolo desde las siniestras sombras de esa noche eterna ni gases pútridos que revolvieran su estómago.

Al fin podía descansar.

Aunque había algo que cada vez con más insistencia horadaba en esa inconsciente sensación con el sofocante peso de la duda.

_**¿Quién lo estaba llamando?... ¿Por qué no lo dejaba dormir en paz?... ¿Qué era tan importante como para que lo molestaran así?... ¿Dónde estaba**_?...

Esa hilera de pensamientos desconectados comenzaron poco a poco a penetrar en su inconsciente empujándolo hacia la realidad y lentamente sus sentidos embotados comenzaron a conectar la información que recibía de su entorno haciendo que un nuevo mundo de dolor y confusión agrediera a su cerebro aturdido obligándolo a un brusco despertar.

-¿Qué…mierda?-gimió Dean apretando sus dientes tratando de sofocar el quejido de dolor que subió por su garganta sin que se diera cuenta de ello mientras intentaba abrir unos párpados que pesaban como plomo-¿Alguien vio…quién me…atropelló?-jadeó el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados intentando girar su cuerpo hacia un lado, inconscientemente en la búsqueda del aire que le costaba inspirar por culpa de ese extraño peso sobre su pecho que parecía intentar retenerlo de espaldas al suelo en contra de su voluntad.

-Tranquilo Dean, espera un poco más antes de levantarte o volverás a desmayarte-dijo de pronto una voz susurrante que esta vez le llegó con total claridad provocándole de inmediato un escalofrío intenso que elevó los vellos de su nuca y obligándole a abrir sus ojos gracias al empuje de sus sentidos que, de repente, se pusieron en alerta máxima permitiéndole ser plenamente consciente de que estaba tendido de espaldas en el fangoso territorio sobrenatural al que había sido arrastrado por la fuerza.

Ver como una silueta oscura se cernía sobre él apoyando una mano-al menos eso quería pensar que era-en su pecho reteniéndolo contra el lodo húmedo no hizo nada para calmar el martilleo de su corazón contra sus costillas ni evitó que un helado escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Que esa figura misteriosa pareciera no querer comerlo no le causaba tanta tensión como que pareciera conocerlo ya que una interminable lista de posibles enemigos a los que él y su familia habían enviado nuevamente al purgatorio comenzó a desfilar por su mente aturdida y, por un segundo, la confusión lo paralizó con el frío toque del miedo.

Pero él era Dean Winchester y "no confíes en nadie" su segundo nombre por lo que, sin importarle las aparentemente amables palabras del desconocido, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se sentó bruscamente empujando lejos de sí a la oscura silueta, siendo vagamente consciente de lo frío y resbaladizo que fue el contacto de sus manos con la piel de la criatura, consiguiendo apartarla apenas unos centímetros que fueron más que suficientes para que el cazador en él-ya recuperado y en plena potencia-actuara como el entrenado soldado que era y ya estuviera listo para defender su vida con todo el valor reflejado en la mirada y la peligrosidad de su eficiencia emanando de su postura tensa, de sus músculos contraídos sosteniendo con firmeza su arma preferida, de su mandíbula apretada y de sus ojos brillando con feroz determinación.

-¿Quién carajo eres tú?-increpó Dean a la oscura silueta. La penumbra del lugar parecía haberse profundizado y lo único que el muchacho podía distinguir era una figura casi tan alta como él con una sospechosa forma femenina, al menos hasta su cintura ya que desde ahí hacia abajo el rubio cazador no podía distinguir si tenía o no piernas lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño más que confuso-¡Y yo no me desmayo!-agregó luego molesto por el silencio sospechosamente divertido de la criatura.

-Cálmate Dean, no voy a hacerte daño-la voz fue suave, casi como un susurro sensual-Estás con una amiga, tienes que confiar en mí-agregó mientras comenzaba a acercarse al mayor quien, de inmediato, martilló el arma que estaba apuntando hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Yo no tengo amigos monstruos!-espetó Dean con furia mientras que cautelosamente retrocedía unos pasos.

-Quizás tú no-respondió tranquilamente-Pero el idiota de tu amigo Bobby, sí-agregó la figura oscura y, ante la mención del viejo cazador, un agudo dolor socavó su interior con el recuerdo de quien había perdido hacía tan poco tiempo haciéndolo palidecer un poco más de lo que ya estaba, su mano tembló ligeramente y su corazón palpitó con fuerza por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y seguir representando el papel del cazador peligroso que era. Aunque apenas tuvo tiempo para sofocar al caliente dolor que atravesó su alma ya que la criatura continuó-¿O has olvidado que te pedí que patearas sus joyas?

En ese momento Dean frunció el ceño confuso, el recuerdo de ese día en San Francisco cuando estaba en la búsqueda de información sobre el caso de las chicas desaparecidas llegó a su memoria dejándole momentáneamente paralizado y con la mente en confuso torbellino pero, a pesar de eso, sus ojos verdes continuaban fijos en la oscura silueta tratando de reconocer sus rasgos y confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Doctora Vis…yack?... ¿Elle?-tartamudeó Dean cada vez más impactado, no sólo por tener delante suyo a esa criatura originaria del purgatorio asesinada por Crowley y Castiel en su búsqueda insana de una manera de abrir las puertas del escalón previo al infierno sino porque, finalmente, sus ojos adaptados nuevamente a su entorno luego de la brumosa visión posterior a su regreso a la realidad, más la cercanía de quien lo había rescatado ya parada frente a él apenas a centímetros de distancia, hacían que pudiera recorrer con estupor el cuerpo sinuoso de la mujer.

-Si, Dean, soy yo-confirmó con suave voz-Y respondiendo a la pregunta que no sale por tu boca abierta lo que estás viendo es mi verdadera forma-agregó irónica, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida por la expresión estupefacta del rubio que la había recorrido con la mirada de arriba abajo aún sin poder creerlo.

-"Si Bobby hubiera sabido como luce en realidad"-pensó Dean tratando de reprimir no sólo la mueca que sentía nacer en sus labios sino el dolor que el hecho de recordar a su segundo padre causara en su pecho-Te ves…encantadora-volvió a tartamudear el joven cazador sin saber que más decir.

No sabía como hacer para no quitar los ojos del rostro verde amarillento de la mujer así no le permitía a su mirada descender por su torso desnudo hasta encontrar ese cuerpo de serpiente que crecía debajo de su cintura. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un híbrido por lo que se sintió extrañamente fascinado por la belleza y poder de seducción que emanaba desde ese rostro anguloso, de esos enormes ojos rasgados casi del mismo color que su piel que relucían brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad, destacándose todavía más por el intenso color negro de sus largos cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre su torso desnudo y musculoso tapando casi casualmente los senos perfectos de la mujer. Desde su esbelta y pequeña cintura crecía una escamosa piel, rayas negras se intercalaban con otras tantas marrón amarillentas en un largo y sinuoso cuerpo de serpiente.

La mezcla extraña de admiración y temor que emanaba de la criatura era, sin dudas, consecuencia de la belleza de ese rostro y la hipnótica capacidad de su mirada-sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esos rasgados ojos estaban enmarcados por unas expresivas cejas y un punto rojo con forma de rubí en el centro de su frente-junto con la aprensión que las serpientes causaban a la mayoría de las personas.

-No hace falta que seas condescendiente conmigo, Dean-dijo Elle cortando el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre los dos-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que el Jabyask despierte ¡Sígueme!-ordenó con premura mientras giraba con gracia su torso y comenzaba a deslizarse en dirección a ese pantano apestoso del que él antes había escapado.

-¡Espera!-llamó Dean corriendo hacia ella. La rapidez con la que se había desplazado por la espesura le había regalado la sensación inmovilizante de haber presenciado una mezcla extraña de sobrenatural elegancia con espeluznante pavor-¿Quieres decir que esa cosa no murió?-preguntó el rubio ya junto a ella.

-Ya estamos muertos en el purgatorio, Dean-replicó Elle y, sin disminuir el ritmo de su sinuoso andar, continuó-Nuestra vida aquí es un ciclo sin fin de cacerías, batallas y sangre y sólo alguien que no es originario de este lugar puede matar a los que sí somos-explicó causando que el joven cazador de inmediato arqueara las cejas en expresión de sorpresa-¿Por qué piensas que no te habían atacado todavía?-agregó ella leyendo perfectamente el entendimiento en la mirada de Dean.

-"Me tenían miedo los malditos apestosos, yo tenía razón"-se jactó el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha aunque el reciente ataque, la pierna dolorida y el cuerpo magullado le recordó que había habido una excepción-Pero, yo no pude matar al Pumba mutante…

-Jabyask, Dean-dijo Elle interrumpiéndolo tratando de sofocar la risa que le causara el comentario del rubio-Es una de las tantas criaturas que todavía no pisaron la Tierra y también es una de las muchas que no se caracteriza por su buen humor, así que será mejor que salgamos de aquí-agregó mientras retomaba el andar que había detenido para responderle al joven cazador que tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para ponerse a la par de ella. Cuando llegó a su lado la mujer serpiente continuó-Cada monstruo aquí tiene un punto débil que debes descubrir si quieres mantenerte con vida y sólo cuando clavé mis colmillos ahí pude dejarlo momentáneamente fuera de combate.

-¿El hocico?-preguntó el rubio recordando como había sangrado por el golpe con la rama cuando las balas no le habían hecho ningún daño formulando esa duda aunque supiera la respuesta porque estaba tratando de no concentrarse en el hecho de que ella había mencionado la palabra colmillos, reprimiendo así la idea de mirarla en otra parte que no fueran sus ojos.

-Sí Dean, bajo el hocico y con una daga de plata para ser más precisos-aclaró Elle en voz baja mientras se detenía nuevamente y miraba a su alrededor al parecer en busca de algo-En la Tierra ustedes los cazadores tienen sus trucos: la sal, el hierro, la plata, el agua bendita-enumeró la mujer mientras seguía recorriendo el entorno con esos rasgados ojos verde amarillentos que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad-Pero en el purgatorio no sirven de nada sino sabes donde golpear o con qué-agregó mirándolo fijamente antes de comenzar a deslizarse otra vez, nuevamente en dirección a ese apestoso pantano que el cazador ya comenzaba a olfatear a pesar de los olores pútridos que los rodeaban.

Cuando escuchó ese último comentario Dean arqueó una ceja, inmediatamente comprendiendo porqué el arma no había funcionado y, recordando que su cuchillo de plata no había tenido oportunidad contra el monstruo, se prometió que si se éste se atrevía a volver se aseguraría de dejarlo bien muerto.

Y, aunque esa promesa interna fue llena de furia y valor, no pudo dejar de estremecerse ante la idea de que sólo contaba con dos armas y no tenía ni la más mínima pista de que otro bicho raro podía aparecerse por ahí.

Pero fue en ese mismo segundo en que esa duda comenzara a apretar su pecho con el peso del temor a lo desconocido-regalándole un escalofrío que recorrió su columna-que el sólo hecho de pensar que todavía no tenía la seguridad de que Sam no estuviera por ahí fue más que suficiente para llenar de pavor su alma y de dolorosa culpa a su corazón.

No podía entender como recién en ese momento había pensado en su hermano menor cuando hacía varios minutos que Elle lo había salvado de la criatura y, aunque un sólo vistazo a la sangre que aún continuaba deslizándose por su pierna más el dolor de su hombro y espalda entumecidos por el golpe debieron darle una excusa para el olvido, sus instintos de hermano mayor no podían dejar de lado la idea de que su principal responsabilidad estaba por encima de todas sus molestias y que si algo le pasaba a causa de su descuido no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

-¡Espera!-gritó el rubio deteniendo a Elle que se había alejado unos cuantos metros pensando que él la estaba siguiendo a la seguridad de un ignoto refugio-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado sin Sam! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!-afirmó tan enérgicamente que causó que patas, alas y sonidos deslizantes que los rodeaban se hicieran oír nuevamente dispersándose en todas direcciones.

Una leve sonrisa fanfarrona surcó los labios de Dean al darse cuenta de la reacción de los habitantes del lugar antes de que se trocara en una mueca de sorpresa cuando Elle se deslizó tan rápido hacia él que apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear.

-Dean, no grites, tu hermano no está aquí-le dijo Elle tomándolo del brazo, el tono de su voz una mezcla de paciencia rayana a la de una madre retando a su pequeño malcriado con una urgente necesidad de sacarlo del lugar lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que ambos terminaran mal.

-¿Cómo…lo sabes?-replicó Dean tartamudeando a causa del intenso alivio que sintió recorriendo su interior-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-repitió con urgencia temiendo que la famosa suerte Winchester desmintiera esa afirmación.

-Porque no puedo olerlo como sí pude olerte a ti-respondió Elle y Dean arqueó las cejas en expresión de sorpresa pensando como era posible que entre tanta cantidad de nauseabundos aromas ella pudiera distinguirlo-Soy una Naga, Dean-agregó como si eso fuera suficiente para explicar todo pero, al ver que el ceño del rubio se profundizó en confusa expresión, continuó-Soy una semidiosa y como tal tengo mis poderes. Mi nombre significa serpiente en sánscrito y como seguramente has notado soy un híbrido-la expresión de Dean al escucharla pasó de la confusión a la impaciencia. Realmente no le importaba un comino la lección de mitología sólo le interesaba saber como ella podía estar tan segura de que su hermano menor no estaba en el purgatorio para así poder liberar esa presión que aplastaba su pecho dejándolo casi sin respiración. Evidentemente sus ojos brillando con ansiedad fueron más que claros para Elle ya que no dudó en continuar a pesar de la urgencia de la situación que estaban viviendo-Las serpientes tenemos el sentido del olfato muy agudo y con nuestra lengua captamos rastros químicos que otras especies ni siquiera pueden notar-continuó haciendo caso omiso de la expresión del joven ante la mención de su apéndice oral-Viví más de novecientos años en este pozo, Dean ¿Crees que no reconocería el aroma de alguien que nunca estuvo aquí?

Y aunque había sido una pregunta la certeza de la afirmación implícita en ella finalmente consiguió que el preocupado hermano mayor sintiera una alegría que nunca imaginó que sentiría en un lugar tan espeluznante.

Al fin podía respirar en paz sabiendo que su Sammy no había sido absorbido en ese lío de desconocidas criaturas, sintiendo crecer por primera vez desde que llegara al purgatorio, la convicción y la fuerza de que él podría lidiar con ellas ahora que sólo sus instintos cazadores iban a convertirlo en el guerrero peligroso que podía ser.

Cuando estaba preocupado por Sam no podía pensar con claridad y ése siempre fue su punto débil. Estando seguro de que su hermano pequeño no yacía muerto y descuartizado por alguna de esas monstruosas criaturas le había quitado tanto peso a su alma atribulada que no le importaba saber que él todavía estaba en esa selva perdida.

Sam no estaba ahí y eso era lo más importante para él en ese momento.

Más tarde encontraría una forma de regresar-porque nada ni nadie le impediría volver con su hermano-pero, en ese instante, no quería que la preocupación por él y su necesidad de cumplir su rol protector con el chico le impidieran disfrutar del alivio que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

-No te preocupes por él, seguramente estará bien. Bobby no dejará que nada malo le pase-dijo en ese momento Elle intentando ser tranquilizadora pensando que, el silencio de Dean y sus ojos cerrados en momentánea plegaria silenciosa de agradecimiento a quien haya sido que no permitió que Sam terminara arrastrado al pozo previo al infierno con él, tenían que ver más con la preocupación y el temor por la seguridad de su hermano que en la tranquilidad por no encontrarlo allí.

El mayor de los Winchester recibió el impacto de esas palabras como un balde de agua helada que congeló su respiración en el momento que sus pulmones intentaban llenarse de aire ahogando a mitad de camino el suspiro de alivio que nació en su interior transformándolo en un sollozo angustiado que apenas pudo contener.

Solo.

Sam estaba absolutamente solo.

Había perdido al Pastor Jim, a Caleb, a Ellen, Ash y Jo, a Rufus y a Pamela, a Castiel, a todos aquellos que alguna vez-unos más cercanos que otros pero no menos queridos-habían sido lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido desde que su casa ardiera en llamas.

Darse cuenta del dolor que el chico podía llegar a sentir por la pérdida de estas personas ni siquiera se acercaba al sufrimiento que significaba tomar consciencia de que Sam ya no tenía a su lado a las personas más importantes de su vida y que seguramente su hermanito estaba sintiéndose maldecido-y no sólo por haber sido marcado por la sangre de demonio cuando era un bebé-sino porque todos a los que él amaba-o amó en algún momento-las personas más importantes de su vida, habían muerto.

Su mamá…Jess…su padre…Bobby… y ahora él lo habían dejado solo, habían desaparecido de su vida quitándole un trozo más a su corazón ya herido por años y años de pérdidas.

Y si para él había sido un año duro-demasiado duro-para el chico herido por las consecuencias de la rotura del muro, que había luchado con una fuerza de voluntad que todavía lo impresionaba contra los ciento ochenta años de recuerdos infernales siendo el prisionero de la representación más poderosa del mal, lo había sido mucho más. Por lo que saber que ahora él era el causante de agrietarle el alma con la incertidumbre de su ausencia repentina le hizo sentir como si el aire a su alrededor hubiera sido absorbido por un agujero negro regalándole la horrible sensación de que también Sam estaba atrapado en otro tipo de infierno.

-¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Elle llegó a sus oídos como si estuviera llamándolo desde el fondo de un pozo profundo, sus oídos silbaban opacando el retumbar del latido frenético de su corazón y sus ojos brumosos apenas podían distinguir los rasgos exóticos de la mujer serpiente a través de húmedas lágrimas. Su pensamiento en furioso torbellino estaba lleno de horribles ideas y el alivio que antes había sentido se diluyó tan rápido como las gotas de rocío a la salida del sol cuando la preocupación comenzó a ganarle terreno al reconfortante sentimiento de saber que Sam no estaba en ese pozo con él.

Y si a esa preocupación le agregaba que el chico había quedado en medio del laboratorio Sucrocorp rodeado de leviatanes y quien sabe qué más, solo o quizás a kilómetros de distancia haciendo quien sabe qué si ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que él desapareciera camino al purgatorio.

Esa sola idea aterrorizó a Dean más de lo que ya estaba, si su búsqueda le habían parecido horas cuando quizás habían sido minutos

**¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en la Tierra?... ¿Días?... ¿Semanas?... ¿Años?...**

Si acaso el purgatorio era algo parecido al infierno en ese mismo momento su hermanito estaría haciendo algo con su vida-o quien sabe que estaría haciendo la vida con él-No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad que siguiera cazando por su cuenta, solo, sin apoyo ni quien lo cuide si resultara herido pero, mucho menos, quería imaginar que estuviera haciendo algún tipo de loco proyecto para sacarlo de ahí.

Sam podría estar arriesgándose Dios sabe cómo-o Dios sabe que estaría haciendo con él-en su desesperación por traer a su hermano de vuelta.

El escueto relato de su hermanito de lo que estuvo haciendo, cómo y con quién en esos cuatro meses y dos semanas que él pasó en el averno todavía le helaba la sangre en las venas y le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Había una posibilidad muy real de que su hermano menor estuviera pensando en hacer algo realmente estúpido y no había una maldita cosa que él pudiera hacer al respecto, pensamiento que no hizo nada para calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón que le demostraban que esa perturbadora ansiedad-el tipo de ansiedad que sólo Sam podía producir-sumada a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que él era el causante de ese desasosiego, ya se había instalado en su pecho clavándose dolorosamente como frías agujas de hielo.

-¡Dean! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué tienes?-la voz preocupada de Elle más la fría mano que apoyó en su mejilla trajeron a la realidad al atribulado hermano mayor que parpadeó repetidas veces intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos verdes cargados de angustia, tragando saliva con dificultad mientras trataba de encontrar su voz atorada en su garganta por culpa de ese nudo que se instaló con fuerza de la misma forma que apretó su corazón cuando escuchó el nombre de Bobby y su mente se llenó de esos pensamientos sobre su hermano que le dolieron más que una puñalada-¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano?-preguntó la Naga sintiéndose bastante confusa con la mirada dolorida que le dedicó el mayor sintiendo en su interior que no era sólo por Sam el motivo por el que el mayor de los Winchester se había trastornado de esa forma-¿Le pasó algo… a Bobby?-tartamudeó con la voz quebrada.

Dean levantó la vista nuevamente hasta encontrar las grandes pupilas verde amarillentas de Elle y afirmó con la cabeza. De inmediato la expresión aturdida de la bella mujer serpiente cambió a la del doloroso entendimiento, apretando los labios en un gesto horrorizado guardó silencio unos segundos y luego preguntó.

-¿Quién? ¿El demonio que me asesinó o el ángel?-su voz se llenó de amargo rencor y de repente se irguió extendiendo la piel del cuello que estaba oculta bajo la larga y oscura cabellera semejando una cobra furiosa advirtiendo a quien se le parara cerca que no era buena idea molestar a la más peligrosa serpiente del desierto.

-No, Elle, no fue Castiel-se apresuró a aclarar el rubio algo impresionado por la nueva apariencia del híbrido pero, en realidad, sintiéndose más confuso que asustado ya que, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que ella no parecía haber notado la presencia del ángel en el purgatorio. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si los ángeles no tenían un aroma que los distinga-_**Aunque ese maldito de Zacharías seguro olía como la hiena que era-**_pensó Dean haciendo una mueca de disgusto antes de apresurarse a agregar-Y Crowley tampoco fue, en realidad fue un leviatán el que lo asesinó-Elle emitió un siseo agudo que sonó peligroso y aterrador e, involuntariamente, el joven cazador se estremeció ya que en tantos años de cacerías nunca se había enfrentado a un ser sobrenatural tan enigmático ni sobrecogedor-Para ser más precisos fue el jefe de los leviatanes al que yo maté y por eso acabé en este lugar-agregó Dean deseando terminar ya con ese tema.

No quería perder tiempo con más explicaciones sabiendo que no servirían de nada cuando lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar una forma de mantenerse con vida para volver con Sam.

-Si lo mataste quiere decir que regresó-murmuró Elle casi para sí misma aunque no tan despacio como para que Dean no la escuchara lo que causó que frunciera el ceño con enojo y preocupación en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era completamente cierto. Ahora el maldito de Dick Roman estaba en su territorio otra vez y lo que le haría si lo encontraba no sería nada agradable-¡Voy a buscarlo y le haré pagar caro lo que hizo!-afirmó la mujer serpiente, su voz llena de furia y fortaleza hicieron que Dean la mirara con secreta admiración y silencioso agradecimiento. Quizás el bastardo no tendría oportunidad contra ella-Pero antes tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro-continuó Elle sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Vamos Dean, ya falta poco para llegar a la cueva ¡Sígueme!-ordenó y sin más comenzó a reptar nuevamente en dirección al lodoso pantano que ya podían ver a unos veinte metros de distancia.

El mayor volvió a apresurar sus pasos para ponerse a la par de ella, algo molesto porque continuaba dándole órdenes tratando de llevarlo a un lugar en dónde él no quería estar por lo que, a pesar de caminar a su lado, intentó detenerla nuevamente.

-Pero Elle, yo no quiero ocultarme, quiero salir de aquí-protestó Dean en cuanto la alcanzó-Tengo que salir de aquí-agregó con voz ronca odiándose internamente por lo rota que escuchó su voz cargada con el peso de la incertidumbre por lo que podría estar haciendo Sam para sacarlo de ahí y, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, por su propia situación.

No quería, ni podía, pensar en la posibilidad que se quedaría atascado para siempre en ese circo salvaje de fenómenos.

-Primero vamos a atender esa herida en tu pierna que sigue sangrando-respondió pacientemente pero sin aminorar la marcha-Y después veremos que pasa, Dean. No puedo asegurarte que encontremos una salida-agregó tratando de no sonar muy pesimista sintiendo pena por la ansiedad que brillaba en los ojos verdes del pobre muchacho y conmovida por la urgencia para volver con su hermano que percibía en cada mirada y gesto que el rubio hacía. No se sentía capaz de desilusionarlo abiertamente, no en vano ella había pasado más de novecientos años en el purgatorio como para no saber lo difícil que era salir por cuenta propia-Pero al menos te llevaré al lugar donde yo estaba cuando se abrió el portal por el que salí-agregó intentando sonar tranquilizadora.

El joven cazador no dijo nada más sorprendido por la revelación de la mujer serpiente. Una fila de pensamientos ansiosos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente mientras casi inconscientemente seguía a Elle por la espesura sintiéndose ajeno a los ojos amarillos y rojos que continuaban mirándolos desde las sombras de esos árboles de retorcidas formas.

. .**¿Sería posible que él también pudiera salir?... **

…**¿Y si ese lugar era un portal para cuando un hechizo surtía efecto y conseguía abrir el purgatorio?... **

…**¿Ése sería el sitio donde estaban los leviatanes cuando Castiel completó el ritual?...**

…**Pero si lo era**…

… **¿No estarían allí nuevamente todos los bocazas de dientes puntiagudos que ellos habían eliminado, incluyendo a Dick Roman?...**

No creía que Elle estuviera llevándolo a una trampa, parecía sincera y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que podía confiar en un ser sobrenatural haciendo que una leve esperanza se instalara en su pecho cuando concluyó que quizás tenía una oportunidad.

Aunque esa esperanza rápidamente se opacó con el amargo sabor del miedo subiendo por su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que si iba a salir de ahí lo más probable era que fuera gracias a un hechizo o ritual que su terco y sabelotodo hermanito se encargaría de encontrar aunque tuviera que revolver cielo y tierra o arriesgar su vida en el proceso.

Estaba seguro que el chico lo haría porque si él estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo y, aunque ese pensamiento le regaló una confortable calidez a su interior consciente de lo importante y necesario que era para Sam-algo que el castaño le había demostrado infinidad de veces sin necesidad de dar su vida por él-no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

Después de todo era el hermano mayor y era su trabajo cuidar de él, eso no lo cambiaría por nada, por lo que no luchó contra sus instintos protectores y se preparó interiormente para lo que estuviera por venir respirando profundamente en un intento por calmar sus nervios y ansiedad mirando brevemente a esa mancha oscura que parecía ser el cielo.

-No hagas ninguna locura Sammy, por favor. Encontraré una forma de salir de aquí-murmuró Dean deseando que esa promesa, ese ruego, atravesara el tiempo y el espacio para que el chico pudiera sentir su voz así como había hecho cuando él estaba tendido en esa cama de hospital después del choque con el camión-Voy a volver aunque sea lo último que haga-agregó prometiéndose a sí mismo algo que necesitaba creer para no concentrarse en el hecho de que estaba siguiendo a una mujer serpiente hacia una cueva misteriosa de la que no sabía si iba a poder salir.

********************Supernatural********************

… _**Aliviado pudo escuchar como el auto rugió a la vida con la acostumbrada potencia de su motor y dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad y de hogar que siempre le brindó el Impala Sam apretó el acelerador y consiguió con poco esfuerzo quitar al imponente auto negro de esa incómoda posición girando luego el volante en dirección contraria de donde venían los estridentes aullidos de las sirenas alejándose rápidamente de las ruinas del laboratorio, las columnas de humo oscuro cada vez más altas y espesas fueron inesperadas aliadas cuando un repentino viento las empujó hacia la calle donde la única conexión que lo unía a su hermano y a su infancia lo llevaba hacia la incierta seguridad de la distancia ocultando su huída de miradas extrañas**_.

_**Dentro del auto el herido fugitivo sólo se aferró al volante como si fuera su tabla de salvación y casi por instinto condujo hacia la salida posterior del gran parque que rodeaba las instalaciones respirando con jadeos entrecortados mientras intentaba centrarse en la carretera y no en la multitud de puntitos negros que bailaban en los bordes de su visión amenazándolo silenciosamente con arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad…**_

**********************Supernatural***********************

Mientras manejaba con incierto destino el menor de los Winchester luchaba en contra de su tormentoso pensamiento que competía en igualdad de condiciones con el herido estado de su cuerpo y el profundo dolor que se había aferrado a su alma como una garra helada desde que se enterara que su hermano mayor era un prisionero en el purgatorio.

No podía pensar en otra cosa ni podía dejar de sentir como si múltiples agujas de hielo se hubieran clavado en su interior dificultándole la respiración, haciendo borrosa su visión con la brillante humedad de sus temerosas lágrimas desde el momento en que, la sola idea de que posiblemente había perdido a Dean para siempre, se instaló en su pecho horadando un camino profundo hacia su corazón llenándolo de terror.

Porque, independientemente de cuanta fe podía tener en su hermano mayor para sobrevivir en las condiciones en las que se encontraba actualmente, sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que Dean encontrara una salida, una puerta que tenía que abrir para él y que tenía poco o nada de tiempo para encontrarlo y salvarlo de una muerte horrenda en el inimaginable territorio salvaje donde había sido arrastrado.

Y a pesar del frenético palpitar de su corazón, del terrible dolor de cabeza latiendo en su sien derecha donde crecía cada vez más la prueba de que el choque contra la piedra había sido por demás de duro-confabulándose junto con la constante pérdida de sangre fluyendo de sus diversas heridas haciéndole más débil y más débil a medida que la distancia aumentaba y el tiempo pasaba-el menor de los Winchester tuvo la suficiente claridad mental para que un pensamiento se arraigara en su cerebro y le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para no caer en la oscuridad que quería reclamar un espacio en su consciencia.

**Tenía que sacar a Dean de ahí. **

Necesitaba encontrar un hechizo para abrir la entrada al purgatorio y, aunque sabía que no habría otro eclipse ni él iba a usar la sangre de ninguna virgen para repetir la "hazaña" de Castiel, tenía en mente encontrar la sangre de alguien originario del lugar y la firme determinación de usar su propia sangre para completar el hechizo y conseguir traer a su hermano de regreso.

Porque no necesitaba solamente una brujería o ritual de apertura, necesitaba un hechizo de localización para que su sangre se conectara como un imán uniendo el hierro latente en la sangre de Dean con su propia sangre, funcionando como un faro, atravesando el tiempo y el espacio para atraer a su hermano hacia él y que ninguna otra cosa saliera por esa puerta.

Sabía que no había un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre, estaba seguro de ello-lo sentía-porque, a pesar de que había amado y se había sentido unido a algunas personas durante el transcurso de su vida que no estaban relacionados en parentesco con él, nadie se había acercado al amor y al apego que sentía-y sentiría siempre-por su hermano mayor.

Dean era-y fue durante toda su infancia-todo para él y la única persona que le importaba, el único que le daba sentido a la vida que llevaban y el único por quien aún seguía cazando y por eso iba a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir traerlo de vuelta.

-Yo puedo…hacerlo-se animó el menor inspirándose no sólo la confianza necesaria para hacer lo que tenía que hacer sino para absorber de su determinación la fuerza que se le estaba escapando con cada inspiración y con cada movimiento del auto que repercutía en su cuerpo herido. El ronroneo del motor instándolo a cerrar los párpados y el suave deslizar por el asfalto invitándolo a fundirse con esa oscuridad que seguía intentando reclamar un espacio cada vez mayor en su consciencia causaban que, cada vez con más frecuencia, tuviera que pasar una mano temblorosa por su rostro tratando de apartar la sangre y las lágrimas que dificultaban su visión para así poder mantenerse despierto.

Pero, la famosa terquedad Winchester, más la imperiosa necesidad de reunirse con Dean para recuperar esa pieza clave de su alma que le faltó desde el momento en que lo perdió en ese maldito laboratorio, hicieron que su voluntad se aferrara al pensamiento de que esta vez él iba a desempeñar un papel clave en su salvación.

Esta vez él iba a ejercer ese derecho que le fue arrebatado cada una de los horas y cada uno de los días de esos cuatro meses que intentó por todos los medios sacarlo de ese infierno adonde había ido por él.

Estaba decidido a no dejar que un ser sobrenatural regresara a Dean del purgatorio como lo había hecho desde el infierno, determinado a ser la razón por la que su hermano se salvara y no un mero espectador agradecido.

Porque incluso si lo mataba-y probablemente lo haría si seguía en su búsqueda y rescate en esas condiciones-Sam Winchester iba a reclamar lo que le fue quitado, iba a traer a Dean a toda costa sin importarle las consecuencias o los daños colaterales.

Ese objetivo principal era-e iba a ser-lo que lo mantendría aferrado a la vida.

Porque si el hechizo realmente funcionaba y hacía el trabajo y Dean volvía del purgatorio no le importaba si su hermano mayor iba a estar muy molesto porque resultara herido en el proceso siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado para hacerle sentir lo que le hizo sentir toda su vida.

Protección…cuidados…confianza…amor….calidez…refugio…familia…hogar

Tantas palabras que podrían resumirse en una sola.

Dean.

Y por él Sam estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para devolverlo al lugar que le correspondía.

Para seguir juntos luchando codo a codo como siempre lo hicieron, tanto en las cacerías como en las cosas cotidianas de la vida, encontrando siempre-a pesar de caer muchas veces en medio de batallas y mentiras que intentaron desunirlos-esas fortalezas que los unían como las dos partes de un todo afianzando esa conexión que iba más allá de su unión sanguínea y conectando sus almas con una fuerza casi mística.

*********************************Supernatural***************************************

**¿Podrá Sammy superar esas heridas que parecen querer impedir que lleve a cabo su firme decisión? **

**¿Algo más se interpondrá para evitarlo? **

**¿Se reunirán gracias a su esfuerzo o Dean encontrará una salida por sí solo?**

**¿Elle lo ayudará? **

**¿Les sorprendió la aparición de la "amiga" de Bobby? (veáse capítulo Like a Virgen sexta temporada sino saben quien es y el 6x21 y 6x22 donde se ve y se sabe más de ella) **

**Espero que les haya agradado mi elección de criatura sobrenatural para Elle y para más datos quiero aclarar que la Naga es una criatura perteneciente a la mitología hindú, semidivina para esa cultura y como tal es venerada y, aunque también puede aparecer representada como una serpiente de tres, siete o nueve cabezas, la más habitual es el híbrido entre mujer y serpiente.**

**Quiero que sepan que la elegí por ser una criatura mística pero sobre todo muy antigua (y recordando lo que Elle mencionó en un episodio que tenía casi 900 años pensé que era una elección adecuada) **

**Además de que no es maligna sino que según la mitología hindú las nagas fueron las protegidas del dios Shiva porque una de ellas le había salvado la vida cuando-según cuenta la leyenda-el dios tuvo que beber el agua de los océanos que unos dioses menores la habían convertido en veneno al mezclarlas con leche y otras especias intentando transformar el agua en un néctar que los volviera inmortales. **

**El dios Shiva, para evitar que ningún ser muriera por torpeza de los dioses se acercó a beber pero el veneno también le afectó. Próxima a él estaba una Naga de nombre Manasa, quien, como ocurre con todas las serpientes, no le afectaba el veneno, así que acercó su boca al dios y le extrajo el mortal líquido por la garganta. Desde ese día Shiva conserva una lengua azul como marca imborrable de ese accidente y las Nagas fueron compañeras del dios en otros momentos de la creación del mundo (como cuando Shiva se subió sobre el lomo de la Naga Padora y creó una isla en el océano pero como la serpiente no dejaba de moverse con su forma sinuosa también creó valles y montañas) **

**Por último queda por agregar que también en otros lugares (como Nepal y China) las Nagas son consideradas espíritus de la tierra y, como tal son veneradas y temidas, y también espíritus sabios y guardianes de los cinco continentes (respectivamente) **

**Ufff, espero que no se hayan cansado de leer, xd, me gustó agregar la mitología de la criatura elegida (esta vez de un libro no de la web, jejejje) y sólo me falta por decir que el Pumba mutante (por si no lo saben Pumba es el jabalí en la peli *hermosa peli por cierto* El Rey León de Disney) o sea ese Jabyask, es invento pura y exclusivamente mío, jajajjajaja (porque se me ocurrió que alguna criatura desconocida completamente debería ser mencionada por el hecho de que el purgatorio era el caldo de cultivo para todas las bestias y monstruos que no pasaron-o pasaron-por la Tierra)**

**Ahora sí, me despido con un gran abrazo para todas! (Me imagino que ya saben lo que espero ¿O no? *ojitos ilusionados*) jajajaja**

**Gracias por leer y no morir en el intento, jajajajj(hoy me levanté jocosa!)**

**Kisses! Nanci**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! SI! No están viendo visiones, SOY YO! Regresé y no por temor al fin del mundo que quizás se adelante porque al fin publicaré, jajajajaj, sino porque no podía dejar pasar un día más sin este regreso que espero que sea deseado y no odiado, jejej. **

**No sé por donde empezar para pedir mil disculpas por la horrible demora *_* pero las cosas fueron en vertiginoso desorden desde el último día que publiqué-por suerte la mayoría de las cosas fueron buenas, lo que es un alivio para el ánimo que venía decayendo desde comienzos de año-así que haré un breve resumen de lo que pasó y que provocó esta demora (a pesar de que tenía 4 hojas ya escritas) **

**1-Me fui de vacaciones con mi hijo celebrando su viaje de graduación (finalizó la escuela primaria) Fue un viaje inesperado y me quedé en la capital de mi país-Buenos Aires-más tiempo del que imaginaba.**

**2-Cuando volvimos –caos O_o –la escuela atrasada, mi trabajo atrasado, mis estudios de inglés atrasados. Conclusión: me tomó mucho tiempo ponerme al día con todo.**

**3-Después llegaron los exámenes finales de inglés y mi teacher se enfermó y la evaluación escrita y la oral demoraron dos semanas más de lo previsto.**

**4-Mi hijo terminó la escuela! Organización de la graduación, reuniones de padres, regalos, fiesta, adornos, etc en manos de las madres y la escuela, xd, agotada terminé pero feliz porque salió todo hermoso. **

**5-Llegan pronto las fiestas navideñas y los regalos los estoy haciendo yo-eso por gastar mucha $ en el viaje,jajajaj-así que me está llevando más tiempo del que pensaba.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante:**

**6-Lo que el… *insertar pensamientos no demasiado cariñosos*… de Jeremy Carver está haciendo con mi show y mis chicos. **

**Como me pasa bastante seguido cuando no hay brotherly love me traumo y mis musas se rebelan. Y esta vez es peor, no quiero hablar demasiado por si hay chicas que aún no miran la season 8 pero nunca me sentí tan cansada de estas desavenencias y de los malditos terceros en discordia *por ambos lados pero más de parte de Dean* Estuve a punto de dejar de ver la serie y tengo que admitir que si sigo es sólo por Sam-así de mal estoy cuando para mi no existía nada mejor que Supernatural con Dean y Sam o Sam y Dean ;_; **

**En fin, espero que las cosas cambien y al fin los escritores caigan en la cuenta de que las fans no queremos el camino que están tomando-al menos el fandom está rebelado en su mayoría con este argumento =_= **

**Por el bien de nuestra amada serie y de temporadas venideras necesitamos que todo vuelva al camino correcto: la esencia de Supernatural es la familia, el amor de dos hermanos y las piedras que deben sortear en su diaria batalla contra lo sobrenatural no esto más parecido a una novela que a lo que acostumbrábamos ver (al menos eso creo yo) **

**En fin *suspira resignada* ¿Qué sería de mi sin los fanfics? Un desastre! Porque gracias a ellos (a las maravillosas escritoras que estoy leyendo) mis musas retomaron la lucha y por eso acá estoy.**

**Primera novedad:**** No es el último capítulo, jejejej ¿Lo imaginaban? Como siempre, una vez que empiezo no puedo parar y como la necesidad de brotherly love es muy fuerte decidí hacer un cambio de última hora lo que traerá como consecuencia MUCHO pero MUCHO brotherly love, angst, worried, mucho hurt y ese protective que tanto necesitamos, muhahahhahaha-y sí, tenía que regresar la risa malvada-Por lo tanto: después de este hay un capítulo más, jajajaj. **

**Segunda novedad:**** Voy a terminar esta historia antes de fin de año ¡prometido! Después si o si iré acabando las demás que están ahí, a un paso del final, por lo que les recomiendo ir leyendo(para recordar lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores) en este orden: Never say goodbye, Thank you for loving me, I´d die for you y Blood on blood (y nunca más vuelvo a publicar tantas cosas a la vez, xd! *llora de los nervios*) **

**Tercera novedad****: Está llegando el verano, comenzaron las vacaciones y como el clima está medio loco cada vez que sale el sol corro hacia la playa (porque hace tiempo que hay dos o tres días de tormentas muy fuertes-eléctricas en su mayoría, con granizo a veces, mucha pero mucha agua y fuertes vientos-y después sale el sol dos días y de nuevo a lo mismo. Conclusión: los días de tormenta apago la computadora y los demás días me voy al club. **

**Así que no puedo prometer-como era mi intención- terminar dos de mis fics antes de fin de año. **

**Y por último pero no por eso poco importante-todo lo contrario-todo mi enorme y sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que fueron tan amables de dejar sus pensamientos y alabanzas. Sin ustedes no podría haber seguido adelante, su interés y el amor que demuestran por esta serie y por esos dos personajes maravillosos que siempre he amado-los hermanos Winchester, por si cabe alguna duda,jajajaj-es que todavía continúo y continuaré escribiendo.**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODO a: selenewinchester, impalasammy, inugami, Ivanawinchester, Ana Lucía, Yadeana, Luciwinchester, GreenEyesSpn y todas las que leyeron el capítulo 4 y no pudieron dejar su comentario–dejaré las respuestas para el próximo capítulo porque me han escrito reviews tan largos y hermosos que no puedo dejar de contestarlos-pero si lo hago ahora los moderadores quizá no permitan esta publicación ;_; *debemos ser muy breves con los comentarios previos, xd-algo que nunca me sale, jajajaj.-**

**Bueno, ahora sí: ajusten cinturones y acá vamos! **

*******************************Supernatural********************************************

Después de unos minutos de cauteloso avance Dean y Elle finalmente llegaron al oscuro pantano de burbujeante superficie manteniendo una constante vigilancia de su retaguardia-por si el monstruoso lagarto los seguía-y de sus alrededores donde la multitud de ojos rojos parecía haber disminuido considerablemente a medida que se acercaban más y más a tan putrefacto lugar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Dean quien reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto se sintió tentado a hacer lo mismo que otras criaturas y dar media vuelta para alejarse de ese maldito pantano como ya lo había hecho la primera vez que lo encontró.

Pero Elle parecía firmemente decidida a continuar camino haciendo caso omiso a los gases pútridos que emanaban de cada burbuja que explotaba sobre la lodosa superficie y de las náuseas del cazador que apenas lograba reprimir sofocándolas gracias a jadeos superficiales de su respiración.

-Ya casi llegamos, falta poco Dean-le dijo la Naga para animarlo señalando con su esbelto brazo extendido una depresión en el suelo a pocos metros de ellos justo por detrás de la línea costera más alejada del pantano que habían rodeado y que pasaba prácticamente desapercibida porque unas enormes piedras apiladas en desordenado-pero bien planificado-montón tapaban lo que parecía ser la entrada a un oscuro túnel impidiendo así que criaturas no invitadas descubrieran el lugar.

-¿Eso es la cueva?-preguntó Dean, la molestia y el asombro fueron más que evidentes en su tono de voz mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas no dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, no sólo porque no tenía ni idea de como iba a hacer para entrar por ese hueco sino porque sus instintos continuaban gritándole que tenía que encontrar la forma de volver con Sam y estaba más que consciente de que escondiéndose no lo iba a conseguir-¿Cómo voy a entrar por ahí?-agregó más deseoso de encontrar la forma de salir del purgatorio que de esconderse en él por lo que la frustración creció junto con el sonido de su voz-¡No soy una maldita…-protestó con enojo cortando su queja justo a mitad de la oración cuando el ceño fruncido de Elle le hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo que ofendería a su salvadora-…lombriz!-terminó el rubio casi susurrando, bajando la vista avergonzado por su falta de paciencia.

Elle lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, sus exóticos ojos fijos en él parecieron brillar con más intensidad mientras recorría palmo a palmo el rostro acongojado y preocupado del cazador que había rescatado.

Sabía que el muchacho no se caracterizaba por su paciencia ni por su tacto al hablar pero más que nada estaba consciente de que Dean era una persona completamente diferente cuando su hermanito estaba involucrado en algún tipo de problemas y, aunque ahora era él el que estaba en una situación de vida o muerte atrapado en ese infierno selvático, Elle no tenía la menor duda de que eso no era lo que preocupaba al joven cazador sino el sentirse impotente y frustrado por no poder cumplir con su rol protector con su hermano más joven.

Algo que le había quedado más que claro después de ver-y escuchar-las reacciones del mayor de los Winchester desde el momento en que lo rescató por lo que no pudo molestarse con él ni mencionar el error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

-No te preocupes, Dean-le dijo finalmente con voz suave y dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora agregó-Es más grande de lo que parece ¿Acaso esperabas la baticueva?-preguntó y, aunque pudo parecer sarcástica, la expresión divertida con la que lo miró le dijo a Dean que Elle habría sido una persona más que agradable de tratar.

_**-"Con razón le gustaba tanto al viejo gruñón"-**_pensó el rubio sonriendo a su vez a pesar de que el recuerdo de su segundo padre apretó su garganta con un nudo de dolor por lo que carraspeó disimuladamente antes de responderle a la mujer serpiente que lo miraba divertida-Lo siento Elle pero no tengo paciencia para quedarme escondido en éste o en ningún otro lugar…

-No te disculpes cariño, no es nada-interrumpió la Naga mirando con repentino interés sobre el hombro del joven parado frente a ella-Vamos a entrar y hablaremos más tranquilos-agregó y sin decir más se deslizó hacia las piedras y, moviendo una de ellas hacia la derecha, la empujó hasta hacerla caer sobre la ribera del pantano salpicando lodo a su alrededor con el impacto de su considerable peso-Ahora el espacio es más grande para ti pero deberás arrastrarte unos pocos metros-y al ver la expresión consternada con la que Dean recibió su explicación le dijo-Después la cueva se hace más grande, no tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo-afirmó Dean tratando de parecer firme e indiferente aunque la sola idea de estar rodeado de paredes lodosas, de oscuridad y desconocidos insectos le estaba causando una sensación sofocante de claustrofobia y espanto aún antes de sumergirse en esa tenebrosa boca hacia la oscuridad.

Pero él era un Winchester y había sido criado para enfrentar todo tipo de mal y toda clase de situaciones horrorosas por lo que enderezó los hombros, se paró con firmeza, frunció el ceño con determinación y se preparó para demostrar que no había un escollo que no estuviera dispuesto a sortear si con ello hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y si para salir del purgatorio y volver con Sam tenía que arrastrarse por un agujero infernal o bucear en esas nauseabundas aguas lo haría sin dudar.

Sin esperar otra respuesta Elle comenzó a deslizarse hacia la boca del túnel y pronto la punta de su larga cola fue lo último que Dean pudo ver antes de finalmente decidirse a acostarse boca abajo en la entrada de ese pozo hacia la oscura profundidad del terreno y, con un suspiro resignado, impulsarse hacia delante para seguir el rastro de la mujer serpiente que había aplanado la tierra por la que se deslizó con sorprendente celeridad.

Y, para sorpresa del experimentado cazador, después de unos dificultosos y sofocantes metros en donde las paredes arcillosas estaban a poca distancia de su cuerpo y la oscuridad era tan profunda que apenas pudo ver su mano cuando pasó su palma por su rostro-para barrer a distancia esas gotas de sudor que dificultaban su visión-las paredes del túnel se ensancharon y el suelo comenzó a tener una inclinación hacia abajo que hizo que prácticamente se deslizara como en un tobogán aterrizando en una superficie dura y oscura que raspó las palmas de sus manos en el momento en que las puso delante de su cuerpo para frenar un poco ese descenso inesperado.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?-el interrogante del joven cazador salió por su boca casi sin darse cuenta mientras se ponía de pie y miraba asombrado como había desembocado en una caverna parecida a un enorme horno de barro enterrado en las profundidades del purgatorio.

Salvo que en lugar del lodoso material las paredes de la cueva eran de un oscuro color marrón rojizo y en uno de los extremos de la oval bóveda rocosa parecía abrirse una galería extrañamente iluminada con un resplandor anaranjado que le resultó dolorosamente conocido-¿Eso es… fuego?-preguntó Dean girando para enfrentarse a Elle que estaba observando la reacción del rubio con interés.

-Bienvenido a mi casa-le contestó ella con una sonrisa-Aunque no lo creas ésta es una cavidad de origen volcánico y eso que ves allá son algunos de los pocos focos que, como ocurre con la mayoría de las cosas en el purgatorio, funcionan contrariamente a las leyes de la naturaleza y continúan encendidos a pesar de que no hay ningún volcán activo en este subsuelo previo al infierno-explicó al ver la expresión confusa que le dedicó Dean antes de continuar vagando su mirada por el abovedado refugio-Aunque gracias a que esta bóveda si cumple con las características de una caverna volcánica subterránea pude encontrar este lugar perdido y convertirlo en mi hogar. Imagino que te darás cuenta del porqué-agregó la mujer serpiente mirando inquisitivamente al joven cazador quien sólo frunció las cejas contrariado por la explicación de cavernología-o como diablos se llamara a los que daban lecciones sobre esas cavidades bajo tierra-mientras sentía su pecho dolorido por una punzada de nostalgia mezclada con la urgencia de sus instintos protectores conminándolo a regresar con Sam cuando pensó que seguramente el chico podría contestarle a Elle esa o cualquier otra pregunta que le hiciera.

_**-"Si el mocoso sabelotodo siempre fue la enciclopedia ambulante"-**_se dijo Dean sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de una cálida sensación a pesar de la broma que solía decirle a Sam cuando lo sorprendía con sus habilidades de investigación y con su asombrosa memoria.

El orgullo que sentía por lo inteligente que era su hermano pequeño siempre había sido la consecuencia de su secreta admiración hacia él. Bajo ningún concepto-o tortura se decía a veces-admitiría lo mucho que amaba esa particularidad de su hermano si no quería correr el riesgo de que su fachada recia, su actitud fanfarrona y su afirmación de "soy el hermano mayor y lo que digo es palabra santa" corriera peligro de desmoronarse si dejaba que las emociones que le causaba su especial hermanito se tradujeran en palabras.

Por eso escapaba de esas charlas que él consideraba de chicas y muy pocas veces se había atrevido a decirle lo mucho que le importaba y, aunque sabía que Sam lo sabía, se daba cuenta de que nunca le había dicho en voz alta el amor que tenía por él-al menos mientras el chico estaba consciente-y ese pensamiento fue más que suficiente para que, en ese instante, la necesidad de regresar a su lado le recordara lo mucho que extrañaba a su sabelotodo-dolor en el culo-hermanito y lo mucho que todavía le preocupaba no poder cumplir con su rol protector con el chico por lo que, tratando de parecer indiferente, carraspeó con disimulo y enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Elle con expresión de autosuficiencia.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! La mayoría de las criaturas le temen al fuego-afirmó Dean sonriendo como si hubiera respondido la pregunta del millón de dólares aunque sintiera que el tiempo había retrocedido y estaba contestando a su aburrida profesora de geografía una de sus molestas preguntas, casi siempre dirigidas a él con el afán de despertarlo de su ensoñación cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y con todas sus fuerzas deseaba estar en otra parte, principalmente con Sammy, cazando con su papá o con las chicas, en ese orden.

-En parte sí-respondió Elle con una sonrisa paciente aunque rodó los ojos luego de que su afirmación causara que la expresión de Dean se transformara en una sonrisa fanfarrona-Pero en realidad lo más importante es que estas paredes están compuestas por hierro, magnesio, plata y otros minerales que no son del agrado de la mayoría de las criaturas del purgatorio.

_**-"Esto es como el cuarto seguro de Bobby"**_-pensó Dean mientras recorría la enorme cavidad con la mirada, el entendimiento y el dolor por el recuerdo de quien fue su apoyo, de quien le brindara tanto consuelo como consejos o retos cuando su hermano menor pasó sus peores horas en ese lugar brillaron en sus ojos verdes en iguales proporciones por lo que el rubio intentó despejar sus pensamientos pasándose con fuerza una mano por sus despeinados y sucios cabellos cortos-¿Y a ti no te afecta nada de eso?-le preguntó confuso, de pronto sus instintos cazadores le dijeron que si ésta u otra Naga lo atacaba no sabría como o con qué defenderse.

-Nada de lo que hay en esta cueva me afecta, Dean-confirmó Elle mientras se deslizaba hacia una hondonada en el terreno y se agachaba junto a ella al parecer juntando algo en sus manos que luego acercó a sus labios-La debilidad de una Naga no está en un simple mineral-aclaró volviéndose a mirarlo y, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza instándolo a acercarse, agregó-Pero no te diré cual, espero me comprendas. No quiero que encuentres a alguna de mis hermanas y sea yo quien te dijo como acabar con ellas-su voz fue suave pero sus ojos brillaron con un peligroso destello que causó un estremecimiento involuntario en Dean quien entendió con claridad el mensaje tácito de su mirada _**"Si encuentras a alguna de mis hermanas no se te ocurra acabar con ella"**_

-Primero tendría que lograr salir de aquí-respondió Dean tratando de no inmutarse por la amenaza implícita comprendiendo que si él estuviera en su lugar y tuviera delante suyo a alguien que podría matar a su hermanito no hubiera sido tan cortés como ella-Además estoy seguro de que tus hermanas son tan encantadoras como tú-agregó regalándole una de sus famosas sonrisas conquistadoras que había causado estragos en cuanto bar de carretera se detuvieran.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, aparte de la sonrisa divertida que causó su comentario, el joven cazador se acercó a Elle descubriendo con asombro como en esa depresión del suelo rocoso corría un pequeño arroyito cristalino que se perdía entre las piedras que cubrían el terreno hasta desaparecer en una de esas galerías iluminadas por el rojo anaranjado resplandor del fuego.

-Siéntate aquí Dean-le dijo la mujer serpiente señalando la roca donde había enroscado su larga cola y se había sentado-¿Cómo está la herida?

-Estoy bien, dejó de sangrar-respondió el cazador dedicándole una breve mirada a la mancha de sangre que cubría su pantorrilla mojando su pantalón vaquero sintiéndose demasiado abrumado por el lugar donde estaba, por las cosas que minuto a minuto iba descubriendo de ese pozo de almas perdidas que era el purgatorio y por el constante aumento de su preocupación por lo que su hermano menor podría estar haciendo, que apenas prestó atención a sus heridas y dolores más que acostumbrado a ignorar sus propias necesidades cuando su principal preocupación era Sam.

Protegerlo era su prioritaria necesidad, estaba tan arraigado dentro suyo que era lo único que lo mantenía despierto cuando quería dormir y lo único que podía ocasionar que dejara lo que estuviera haciendo para correr a su lado si el chico precisaba su ayuda o estaba en peligro.

Porque aunque Sam no se lo pidiera él siempre iba a estar ahí por él y para él. Porque era su hermano mayor, era quien prácticamente lo había criado y, habiendo pasado casi treinta años ejerciendo ese rol, no iba a resultarle nada fácil cambiar sus costumbres de la noche a la mañana aunque el pequeño Sammy ya no fuera tan pequeño-todo lo contrario, había crecido más de lo esperado-o por más que fuera un cazador excelente, un hombre hecho y derecho, el dueño de una fuerza de voluntad que no dejaba de sorprenderlo e inteligente como pocos, siempre sería su hermanito, su niño y si llegaban a los noventa y vivían en un geriátrico seguiría pateándole el trasero o le haría perder los dientes-otra vez-al que se metiera con él.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Elle estaba inspeccionando su herida en la pierna hasta que sintió como un líquido terriblemente frío hacía contacto con su piel helándolo hasta el hueso por lo que no pudo reprimir la brusca maldición que escapó por sus labios recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de la Naga a cambio.

-No seas quejoso Dean, sólo es un poco de agua.

-¡Pero más fría que un bloque de hielo, con un demonio!-replicó el muchacho al sentir los dientes castañeando y un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal-¿Viene de la Antártida este arroyo?

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza-respondió Elle haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño desorientado, este purgatorio había resultado más complicado y misterioso de lo que imaginara-Lo importante es lavar la herida y evitar que se infecte-continuó mientras volvía a mojar la pierna de Dean donde unas marcas redondas, afortunadamente poco profundas, eran la prueba del contacto de la cola del monstruo con el cazador-Tuviste suerte esta vez Dean, el Jabyask es muy peligroso. Pudo ser mucho peor-agregó con una firmeza que estremeció al rubio quien nuevamente tomó conciencia de lo cerca que había estado de quedarse como habitante permanente de ese infierno selvático y de que, si no hubiera sido porque la buena suerte quiso que Elle estuviera allí, no hubiera pasado su primer día.

_**¿Pero cuando la buena suerte está de parte de un Winchester? **_

Fue lo que en un breve segundo alcanzó a pensar el mayor de los hermanos después de que un alarmante rugido se escuchara en la cueva y el maldito Jabyask-que obviamente los había seguido-se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre él en el mismo instante en que comenzó a sentir una extraña presión empujándolo sobre su pecho y se sorprendió con unos misteriosos puntitos brillantes que empezaron a bailar delante de su mirada rodeándolo con tanta rapidez que, la expresión asustada de Elle y la bestia casi encima suyo, fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se transformara en nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam tragó el pánico que sintió crecer en su pecho y mantuvo firme su agarre en la culata de su Taurus aunque el mundo estuviera bamboleándose a su alrededor.

Esa sensación familiar de lucha o huída en respuesta al peligro ponía en franca competencia al instinto natural de todo humano que reacciona para salvar su vida huyendo-poniendo una distancia segura entre atacante y víctima-con su instinto de cazador instándolo a luchar. Y, aunque él sintiera como todo su mundo estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor, no podía olvidarse fácilmente lo que, años y años de entrenamiento militar y años y años de lealtad y adoración hacia el único que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de los problemas o de los terceros mal intencionados que intentaron separarlos, habían forjado en su interior.

Porque si algo venía por esa puerta que no fuera Dean tendría que soportarlo si quería ver a su hermano de nuevo.

Sam tragó saliva sintiendo como las lágrimas inesperadamente comenzaron a picar en sus ojos intentando salir ante la sola idea de que quizás su hermano mayor no volviera, que ese portal que ahora estaba brillando delante de su mirada no trajera de regreso a quien era parte de su alma.

Ya hacía unos cuantos minutos que había completado el hechizo que tanto trabajo y dolor le costó encontrar pero ni la falta de sueño, ni los kilómetros recorridos en la búsqueda de ese libro, ni su huída temprana del lugar donde intentaron curarlo, ni la sangre que corría impiadosa por su brazo goteando en el contenedor lleno de hierbas donde comenzó el hechizo que abrió ese portal-y que ya estaban tomando un peaje en su cuerpo cansado-fueron suficientes como para que olvide el lugar donde estaba Dean.

Ese nuevo infierno que le había arrebatado a su hermano le estaba quemando por dentro con el ardiente dolor de la pérdida y ya nada le importaba que no fuera él y traerlo de vuelta como fuera antes de que algo acabara con su hermano en ese maldito lugar donde había sido arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

Eso era lo único que quería y por eso hacía caso omiso al dolor de su cuerpo, a la sangre que brotaba del largo corte que se hiciera en el brazo, al dolor de cabeza asesino palpitando en sus sienes haciendo su visión borrosa o a los intensos escalofríos compitiendo con el ardor de su piel.

Nada de eso le importaba, ni nada le dolía más, como la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Dean.

-No, no, eso no-dijo con una fuerza lejana a la debilidad de su cuerpo nacida de esa determinación y terquedad Winchester que de repente volvió a apoderarse de él haciéndolo equilibrarse con más firmeza sobre sus pies cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

Después de todo él ya había estado en ese camino antes, había estado a punto de morir infinidad de veces, había caído al pozo del infierno donde se había quedado más de un siglo mirando literalmente al diablo a la cara y había visto el cielo menos que al infierno y no tenía la menor intención de igualar cantidades y morir sin recuperar a su hermano.

-Por favor…Dean…tienes que…volver-la súplica desesperada partió de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, el peso de los minutos sin que él regresara hundía más y más un agudo dolor en el centro de su pecho.

…_**¿Y si el hechizo no funcionaba?...**_

… _**¿Y si la sangre que estaba perdiendo no era suficiente como para hacer el enlace con la sangre de su hermano?... **_

…_**¿Y si Dean ya estaba…**_

-¡No, eso no pasó!-exclamó Sam parpadeando con fuerza como si pudiera alejar así ese pensamiento que casi corta su respiración y que nubló sus ojos verdes con una bruma caliente de lágrimas que intentó a toda costa no derramar.

Tenía que ser fuerte para él, por él, no podía permitirse sumar la debilidad de su alma dolorida a las heridas que estaban reclamando el espacio en esa fortaleza que construyera con el sólo pensamiento de hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a su hermano.

Y fue el recuerdo de la firmeza de su decisión el que hizo que, casi sin darse cuenta, recordara como había hecho algo en pos de cumplir su objetivo que en condiciones normales ni siquiera hubiera considerado hacer y mucho menos si ella ni siquiera era una bruja o algún otro tipo de criatura sobrenatural.

_**Flashback**_

…_**La tenue luz de la madrugada penetraba con sus rayos dorados por el cristal de la ventana donde la silueta de Sam se había reflejado. El menor de los Winchester permanecía de pie junto a la ella sosteniéndose a duras penas gracias a la intensidad con la que su mano se aferraba a ese barrote como si quisiera doblarlo a pura fuerza de voluntad para lograr salir de esa jaula donde había ido a parar, sus iris verdes fijos en la distancia como si con sólo mirar a través del cristal pudiera salir de esa prisión que separaba cada vez más la posibilidad de completar esa pieza que faltaba en su alma y que tenía todas las intenciones de recuperar.**_

_**Como fuera.**_

_**-Tienes que volver a la cama, cariño-dijo una voz dulce que prácticamente no inmutó a Sam-Todavía estás muy débil, perdiste mucha sangre-la voz se acercó a su lado y una mano suave y tibia lo tomó del codo con calidez-Déjame ayudarte-agregó mientras lentamente movía el brazo del chico con la intención de girarlo para enfrentar su mirada.**_

_**-¡Nadie puede ayudarme!-exclamó Sam con voz quebrada girando tan bruscamente para enfrentar a la persona que le hablara que ésta apenas pudo ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa para trocarla en una sonrisa cálida que consiguiera acercarla a ese muchacho cuya mirada le había llegado al alma-…Nadie-agregó Sam y su voz se escuchó tan rota que el corazón de ella se apretó en su pecho en sintonía con ese dolor que podía ver esparcido en esos hermosos ojos verde azulados que de repente la miraron fijamente-Usted sabe… que va a tener que… darme un tiempo-su voz suave, casi derrotada no hizo más que llenarle el alma de compasión por ese chico que había llegado a ella tan malherido por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no traicionara las emociones que sentía por él desde que lo conoció. **_

_**Después de todo era una profesional y no podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimientos.**_

_**-Ven, vamos a sentarnos y voy a darte algo para que te relajes-le dijo mientras lo guiaba con mano firme pero cálida hacia la cama de sábanas revueltas de donde no debería haber salido. Su otra mano metiéndose en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en la búsqueda de lo que ayudaría al joven herido a entrar en ese descanso tan necesario pero, sin embargo, tan testarudamente-e incomprensiblemente-evitado por el joven de largos cabellos castaños.**_

_**Sam la miró nuevamente, la molestia y el dolor volvieron dura su expresión hasta el instante en que se enfrentó con esos ojos verde esmeralda que le devolvieron la mirada. **_

_**Eran tan parecidos a los de su hermano que por un momento le pareció estar mirándolo a él regalándole desde su brillo la fuerza y el valor que se le había estado escapando en medio de su debilidad pero, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear ante el abrumador parecido de sus ojos, se sentó lentamente en el blando colchón y hundió su rostro entre sus manos.**_

_**Dean siempre le había hecho sentir protegido, amado y nadie le inspiraba esa confianza que había nacido hacia él desde su primer día con memoria por lo que no estaba dispuesto a dar a conocer sus sentimientos por su ausencia, celoso de compartir algo que-a excepción del Impala-era la única cosa que lo conectaba con su hermano desde el día en que él lo sacó en sus brazos desde su casa en llamas.**_

_**Ellos eran las dos partes de un todo, dos almas gemelas separadas por cuatro años de distancia que quedaron unidas a fuego, marcadas para siempre desde que ambos perdieran su inocencia junto con la vida de quien más los amaba. **_

_**Y, aunque se sintiera indeciso, vacilante a sentarse y abrir su corazón con quien, por el sólo hecho de compartir con Dean ese mismo color intenso en su mirada, había hecho flaquear su firme decisión de permanecer callado y salir de ahí sabía que ahora no tenía elección, no tenía a quien recurrir. **_

_**Su padre… Ellen…Rufus…Ash…Jo…Castiel…Bobby…Dean… ya no estaban y el sólo pensarlo cavó un hoyo en su corazón casi tan doloroso como la ausencia de su hermano.**_

_**Estaba solo.**_

_**Y herido. **_

_**Pero las heridas físicas no tenían comparación con la sofocante angustia que apretaba su pecho aplastando sus pulmones con la urgencia de terminar con esa separación que le estaba destruyendo el alma.**_

_**Porque después de todo él era un Winchester y el sacrificio por el otro estaba en su sangre así que no iba a permitir que unas rejas, alguien que no lo conocía pero que sin embargo quería ayudarlo o la debilidad de su cuerpo se interpusieran en lo que tenía que hacer. **_

_**También era su trabajo, cuidar de su hermano, y nada ni nadie se metería en su camino.**_

_**Sam suspiró y levantó la cabeza para encontrar nuevamente esos preocupados ojos verdes fijos en los suyos y ella sonrió levemente, con dulzura, sintiéndose más cerca de lo que había estado desde que él llegara. **_

_**Quizás al fin iba a poder ayudarlo y ganar su confianza por lo que antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer levantó su mano para mostrarle a Sam cada paso que estaba tomando para ayudarlo a recuperar esa fuerza que sabía que él tenía pero que estaba tan mezclada en sus ojos con una enorme pena que casi no la había podido encontrar en esos iris verde azulados que ahora la estaban mirando. **_

_**Por un efímero instante le pareció ver como éstos se nublaban con algo más cercano a una disculpa que a la tristeza que le había transmitido con su mirada desde el momento en que él abrió sus párpados y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella pero, al minuto siguiente, el brillo de la determinación destelló en ellos y sus manos fuertes atrayéndola hacia su pecho y su piel ardiente cercana a su mejilla fueron las últimas cosas que sintió antes de que todo se perdiera en un mundo sin color. **_

_**Fin del flashback**_

El menor de los Winchester se pasó una mano temblorosa por su rostro pálido y cubierto de sudor intentando despejar no sólo esa memoria repentina sino las lágrimas que continuaban acumulándose en sus ojos verdes, a las que se negaba dejar salir, cuando los minutos pasaban impiadosos y de ese brillante haz de luz que había surgido de repente en la pared de troncos de la cabaña no aparecía ninguna señal del regreso tan esperado.

Su corazón latía con tanta intensidad que aturdía sus sentidos y no sabía si era por la constante pérdida de sangre sobre ese cuenco donde estaba vertiendo toda su esperanza con el rojo y tibio líquido de su torrente sanguíneo, o si era por ese constante dolor de cabeza palpitando desde el interior de su cráneo justo allí donde había recibido-otra vez-un duro golpe del que aún se estaba recuperando, que una multitud cada vez mayor de puntos negros bailaban delante de su mirada intentando robarle la claridad que ese portal luminoso le había regalado tanto a su visión como a su atormentado interior.

Al fin después de mucho tiempo estaba atisbando un rayo de esperanza, al fin estaba sintiendo como esa luz se convertía en el faro que estaba a punto de salvarlo de estrellarse contra las rocas de la desesperación y hundirse para siempre en la oscuridad.

Porque un mundo sin Dean era eso para él, un lugar lleno de tinieblas donde sólo sería la sombra de sí mismo.

Sam Winchester era independiente, era fuerte, era valiente y su voluntad era dura como el acero. Nunca temió enfrentarse a su destino ni a superar obstáculos con tal de conseguir hacer algo bueno con su vida pero sabía que nada de todo lo que hizo hubiera sido posible si él no hubiera tenido la seguridad de que Dean estaba siempre ahí-aunque no lo llamara, aunque no lo viera-estaba siempre ahí si lo buscaba y siempre estuvo ahí cuando las heridas-del alma o del cuerpo-necesitaban un lugar donde sanar si los embates de la vida hacían tambalear la nave donde se embarcara en la búsqueda de forjar su destino.

Él siempre fue su faro en la oscuridad, el muelle donde regresar y la calma a sus tormentas.

Crecer teniendo a tu hermano mayor como única referencia estable de lo que es tener un padre, una madre, una familia y un amigo podía hacer eso.

Y era por esa dependencia-nacida y forjada en ambos sentidos-por lo que no podía concebir un futuro-su futuro-sin que Dean estuviera en él.

No le importaba si parecía otra vez ese niño pequeño que necesitaba el abrazo de su hermano para conciliar el sueño ni que pronto cumpliría treinta años y ya era bastante mayor como para necesitar el consuelo que Dean solía darle cuando estaba asustado pero, en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era ver aparecer la silueta de su hermano en ese portal para correr y atraerlo hacia sus brazos y que el miedo a estar solo para siempre, el terror de no volver a verlo desaparecieran del oscuro agujero que se estaba hundiendo en su pecho con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada día que no lo recuperaba y no sabía nada de él.

Por eso, cuando de repente una sombra comenzó a tomar forma en medio del brillante haz de luz, el menor de los Winchester dio un tembloroso paso hacia delante sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a latir conmovido, como un calor intenso-que comenzó a competir con el calor que parecía emanar de su piel-creció en su alma y llegó hasta sus labios que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se movieron para formar una sonrisa que llevaba el nombre de su hermano.

Ansioso por verlo, rogando a quien quisiera escucharlo que regresara sano y salvo, pensando en ninguna otra cosa que no sea abrazarlo para nunca más dejarlo ir no imaginaba siquiera que la esperanza y la emoción se trocarían en ese espeluznante horror recorriéndole la espina dorsal congelando tanto el aire de sus pulmones que apenas pudo ahogar el grito de dolor que escapó por sus labios cuando el horripilante gruñido fue la señal para el comienzo de un caos donde pólvora, sangre, maderas quebrándose, muebles empujados, olores nauseabundos, roncas maldiciones y vidrios estallando fueran las últimas cosas que perduraron en su memoria antes de que la noche llegara a sus ojos adelantándose por poco tiempo a esa oscuridad que empezaba a nacer en el cielo donde los últimos rayos de sol estaban despidiéndose regalándole a las nubes cercanas al horizonte una paleta de rojos colores demasiado parecidos a la sangre que, en ese momento, caía gota a gota sobre el verde pastizal del bosque.

_**************************************_**Supernatural**_**********************************************_

_**Holly mother of Kripke! Qué pasó con los chicos?**_

_**Imaginaban este final?-de capítulo no de la historia no se asusten, jejejeje- ¿Les gustó?¿Las asustó? ¿Las angustió? ¿Las he dejado nerviosas?**_

_**Espero *ansiosamente* saber lo que piensan por lo que ahora-siendo la 1:46 hrs me retiro a dormir para mañana poder seguir escribiendo lo que si o si será el final. **_

_**Creo que se imaginarán lo que viene-si antes expliqué que modifiqué el final porque necesitaba más brotherly love- ¿O no lo imaginan? *o sea que estoy pidiendo poco disimuladamente los reviews que corresponden a este capítulo para saber lo que piensan* jajajajajja, volvió la descarada ^_^**_

_**Ah! Hablando de reviews: Al fin ingresaron los que habían dejado las que no están registradas! Así que ahora puedo ver-felizmente-los 39 que tenía y no 5 como decía antes ¡Gracias al que arregló esto! **_

_**Abrazos para todo este hermoso mundo del fanfiction y por si no puedo publicar antes de Navidad mi deseo es que todas disfruten de una hermosa celebración con sus familias-tengan las creencias que tengan-Nada es más lindo que estar junto a los seres que amamos así que disfrutemos mientras podamos de estar reunidos y en buena salud. ¡Qué los deseos de todas se hagan realidad! ¡FELICES NAVIDADES SUPERNATURALES PARA TODAS! **_

_**Bye! **_

_**Nanci**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Al fin he llegado a dejarles el… *suenen las trompetas y redoblen los tambores* …."casi" último capítulo de Runaway, jajajajajaj**

**Las engañé por un momento, no? 0_o **

**Creían que este iba a ser el último? **

**Yo también! Jajajaja ^_^**

**Pero como no me puse una meta de páginas por escribir y solamente me dediqué a tratar de atar cabos sueltos, de desenredar (y enredar) la trama para que coincida con los capítulos anteriores he sobrepasado las 14 hojas de Word y aún no terminé, jejejej (creo que ya deberían saberlo ¿O no? Jajajaja) **

**Así que esta es la cuestión: acá va la primera parte del final y en una semana más o menos tendrán la segunda (y esta vez sí, prometido) y última parte del final. ^_^**

**Después de eso les pediré su santa paciencia porque en estos momentos (pleno enero y siendo verano en mi país) estoy dedicándome a full a mis vacaciones las que son horas y horas tirada en la reposera en las amarillas arenas de mi club al lado del río y regreso tarde a la noche porque cenamos ahí también ya que tiene cómodos asadores, mesas y luces para seguir disfrutando de la arena, el voley playero, etc. Por lo tanto llego a mi casa sólo a dormir, a la mañana compras y la rutina de la casa y la familia y después de la lavar los platos al río otra vez! ^_^**

**Así que les auguro una espera larga para el final de Never say goodbye que es la que voy a terminar a continuación (pero si puedo decirles que la espera será como máximo hasta la segunda semana de febrero por lo que les recomiendo que vayan releyéndola, jejeje *enrojece de vergüenza y se esconde*,jjajaja)**

**En fin, quiero que sepan además que otro de los motivos de mi retraso fue una hermosa visita que después de mucho tiempo al fin se concretó y por ello dedico este capítulo a mi amiga del alma **_**selenewinchester**_** quien con su paseo a mi ciudad ha causado que mi ánimo en decaimiento por culpa de esta temporada haya repuntado **

**¡Gracias por tu visita amiga, la he pasado genial y me encantó que vinieras a conocer las playas de las que tanto hablo! (al fin tengo alguien que me defenderá si hay agresiones por la demora,jajajaj, ella sabe de lo que hablo!) **

**Bueno, dejando de lado las bromas paso a reiterar que mis ánimos han mejorado (en gran parte gracias a selenewinchester) y en otra parte gracias al capi 8x11 en el que al fin logré ver miradas de preocupación y cariño y no rencores y enojos (como en el anterior en el que cierto "cabezota" me ha causado varios gruñidos, grrrr) Pero como no quiero entrar en discusiones ni recordar otras palabras e imágenes (además de que los moderadores de esta páginas me han pedido moderación en mis prólogos, jajajaj) paso ya mismo a dejarles el capítulo de hoy. **

**Espero ansiosamente que lo disfruten y las sorprenda y desde ya mi agradecimiento eterno a quienes me animan a que siga escribiendo con sus hermosos comentarios (me encantaría responderles una por una please, si pueden regístrense así lo hago por mail!) **

**Muchas gracias a: ****Andy ****(Bienvenida a mi fic y gracias por tus palabras!), ****GreenEyesSpn****: Ya entenderás el flashback, please vuelve a leerlo por las dudas, jajaja. Sorry por la demora, no pudo ser regalo navideño. ****Inugami35:**** Amiga! Veo que estás al tope con tu vida nueva, aún no recibo el mail pero me alegró tu pronto review y tus especulaciones maquiavélicas, espero que estés muy bien! Tkm ****selenewinchester:**** Gracias por tan elaborado, extenso y hermoso review y leyéndolo debo decirte nuevamente que amé esas ojotas que me has regalado!GRACIAS por todo… TODO-ya sabés de que hablo!TKM! ****Ana-ross****: Gracias por tu opinión y espero que pronto entiendas todo lo que no entendiste, jejejej. Si me conoces algo sabrás que todo tiene una razón de ser en la historia y que tarde o temprano se sabrá que es (al menos eso espero, jajaja) ****Impalasammy****: Me haces poner colorada, xd, cuántas alabanzas!Quiero que sepas que me emocionaron tus palabras y que no me puse celosa, jajajaj****. SanKripkeMile****: Aww, yo también quisiera que me llamaran para escribir para esta temporada, aterrada estoy de que vayamos de mal en peor. Gracias por tus palabras! ****Yadeana****: **

**Menos mal que te diste cuenta que no es "esa",xd! De ese bicho yo no escribiré tenlo por seguro. Me has hecho reír con tu comentario, se notaba que estabas muy entusiasmada, jajajaj. Gracias por las lindas palabras! (y menos mal que no me odias al igual que ****Luciwinchester****, ufff,por un momento me asusté con que me odiarías por el final pero después me alegró tamaño entusiasmo, lo de genia, hija de Kripke (jajaj,me reí un montón con eso), maquiavélica y demás. **

**Espero no olvidar a nadie y, si es así, mil perdones, la hora (0:45) y el cansancio conspiran contra mis neuronas así que aquí vamos con el capítulo esperado el que quiero aclarar que no dividí en dos para que no me odien (a pesar de que es muy largo) pero que sí dividí en una parte para cada hermano (la que distinguirán en cuanto lean el recuerdo de cómo terminaron en el capítulo anterior) Espero que las ayude a ubicarse mejor (eso me pasa por tardar, jajajaj)**

**Enjoy it!**

********************************Supernatural**********************************

_**En el capítulo anterior**_**…**

_**¿Pero cuando la buena suerte está de parte de un Winchester?**_

_**Fue lo que en un breve segundo alcanzó a pensar el mayor de los hermanos después de que un alarmante rugido se escuchara en la cueva y el maldito Jabyask-que obviamente los había seguido-se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre él en el mismo instante en que comenzó a sentir una extraña presión empujándolo sobre su pecho y se sorprendió con unos misteriosos puntitos brillantes que empezaron a bailar delante de su mirada rodeándolo con tanta rapidez que, la expresión asustada de Elle y la bestia casi encima suyo, fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se transformara en nada…**_

*******************************Supernatural**********************************

Aturdido como si hubiera abierto los ojos después de que un repentino torbellino lo atrapara en medio de un camino desértico el mayor de los Winchester abrió los párpados y de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos tratando de suprimir el mareo que lo asaltó con fuerza haciéndole apretar los dientes con frustración por no haber podido distinguir a través de su vista borrosa si todavía estaba en la cueva con Elle, si estaba vivo o muerto o si el dolor de su cuerpo tenía que ver con el peso de la maldita bestia que había visto saltar sobre él en su último recuerdo consciente. Y, a pesar de que su respiración agitada era una clara señal de que estaba en el mundo de los vivos, el joven cazador tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que si estuviera muerto no le dolería la espalda y que esas lucecitas que veía brillar encima de él eran las primeras estrellas titilando tenues en ese cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse lentamente con las sombras de la noche.

-¿Qué… diablos… pasó?-jadeó el rubio entre sus dientes apretados mientras intentaba centrarse en el entorno que lo rodeaba y encontrar un punto fijo que lo anclara a la realidad quitando la vista de las estrellas que parecían bichitos de luz girando sobre su cabeza y que no colaboraban en nada para que ese mareo que estaba subiendo la bilis hacia su garganta lo dejara definitivamente-¡Mierda!-exclamó Dean cuando después de que consiguió hacer retroceder la sensación de náuseas manteniendo sus ojos cerrados unos segundos un pensamiento lo asaltó de repente-¡Son …estrellas!-dijo abriendo los párpados nuevamente tratando de descubrir si lo que había visto era real o una maldita alucinación provocada por alguna conmoción cerebral que el ataque del Jabsyack pudiera haberle provocado lo suficientemente consciente como para recordar que, en ese cielo pastoso del purgatorio, no había visto otra cosa más que esa opaca luna rojo anaranjada que parecía bañada en sangre.

Luego de unos segundos de lentos parpadeos finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada y ante la vista de las luces titilantes en ese cielo ahora más oscuro se dio cuenta de que ahora podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y que su sangre acelerada estaba recorriendo con ímpetu sus venas despertando a la vida sus extremidades entumecidas.

_**¿Sería posible que hubiera salido del purgatorio? **_

Ese pensamiento esperanzado se aferró a su pecho aún sin haberlo deseado y cerró los ojos una vez más sin poder creer que no estaba soñando, sin atreverse a creer que haber vuelto hubiera pasado, sintiendo que casi no tenía permitida la palabra esperanza.

Esperanza, ésa si que era una palabra casi prohibida para los Winchester y el peso de esa certeza lo sumió por unos segundos en el dolor de años de demasiados sacrificios sin recibir más que la pérdida de todo lo que había amado. Pero esa angustia clavada en su corazón duró lo que un parpadeo porque cuando sintió la dureza de la tierra en su espalda, el oxígeno puro entrando en sus pulmones y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para ver con claridad como una bandada de pájaros hacía su vuelo tardío hacia la seguridad de sus nidos, se dio cuenta de que él también tenía alguien hacia quien regresar y su aturdimiento se alejó tan rápido como la neblina se diluye con los potentes rayos de sol.

-¡Sam!-exclamó Dean mientras se sentaba abruptamente como si el sólo hecho de decir el nombre de su hermano lo hubiera llenado de energía renovada y, por primera vez desde que abriera los ojos, la antítesis del pánico llenó su corazón de una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Había vuelto, estaba en la Tierra otra vez y ese regalo empalidecía con la dicha de saber que podría volver a ver a Sammy de nuevo. Y esta vez iba a ser él quien prácticamente se lanzara a sus brazos como el chico había hecho cuando despertara después de que el Jinete le devolviera su alma.

No le importaría un comino si hacía la madre de las escenas de películas para chicas porque, pasar de estar casi seguro de que nunca más iba a volver a verlo, a tener ese obsequio otra vez le daba ese derecho y no se iba a disculpar por eso.

Pero, al mismo tiempo que su interior se llenaba de cálidos sentimientos por quien iba a regresar a su lado, sus ojos le enviaron a su corazón una imagen desolada que atacó su corazón con el helado toque del miedo.

Una vasta destrucción lo rodeaba ahí donde estaba sentado. Las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido una gran construcción yacían esparcidas por todas partes y las negras huellas de un fuego devastador habían dejado sus marcas en las pocas y derruidas paredes que aún permanecían en pie.

Restos de vidrio, de maderas, mamposterías e innumerables partes de muebles, sillas destrozadas, escritorios y otras piezas apenas reconocibles de computadoras e insumos industriales formaban parte de ese suelo ennegrecido por el hollín en donde él estaba aún sentado parpadeando algo confuso por el lugar en donde había abierto los ojos otra vez después de ese repentino torbellino que lo sacara de la caverna de Elle y lo arrastrara hasta allí.

-¿Qué carajos pasó acá?-murmuró Dean mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. El cambio de perspectiva de su visión le dijo que el desastre había sido más grande de lo que él apreciara desde su anterior posición aunque, el darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un lugar donde claramente había sucedido algo muy malo, no le trajo tanta conmoción a su interior como sus instintos sonando como una estridente alarma de emergencia gritándole que ese desastre, el lugar donde estaba pero, sobre todo, su regreso tenía algo que ver con su hermano menor especialista en meterse en problemas cuando él no estaba cerca para cuidarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí muchacho?-una fuerte voz lo sorprendió quitándole esa parálisis de pánico en la que su anterior pensamiento estaba empujándolo devolviéndole de inmediato esos instintos de defensa y ataque que lo convertían en ese cazador peligroso para lo que había sido entrenado toda su vida.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta mientras llevaba su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cinturón para palpar debajo de su chaqueta de cuero la culata de su Desert Eagle, respirando aliviado de que ella nuevamente había hecho el viaje con él, pero sin sacarla todavía.

-¿No sabes que está prohibido venir a este lugar?-le dijo la voz de ese hombre del que todavía no podía vislumbrar otra cosa más que su oscura silueta ya que el luminoso haz de una linterna lo recibió en cuanto se diera vuelta por completo.

-¡Quita esa porquería de mi cara!-replicó Dean con voz ronca levantando la mano para proteger sus ojos del haz de luz y poder decidir si tenía que pegarle un tiro o no al dueño de esa voz.

Y, a pesar de su tono brusco y de su postura amenazante, algo en él debió conmover al hombre que lo encontrara porque bajó la linterna de inmediato seguramente más confuso por ese joven con sus ropas llenas de hollín, el rubio cabello corto despeinado y sucio, el rostro lleno de tierra y una mancha de sangre en el pantalón, que asustado por una persona que había aparecido de repente en donde él era el responsable de la seguridad.

-¿Estás herido chico?-le preguntó al descubrir la roja huella de la sangre en el jeans de Dean.

-No es nada-respondió apresuradamente más interesado en otras cosas que en su propia salud-Una estúpida broma-agregó Dean mientras estudiaba la expresión del hombre que lo había encontrado. Ese cabello canoso, la barriga prominente y la sonrisa bonachona en respuesta a su aclaración le ayudaron a seguir mintiendo con esa cara de póquer que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años y que también le había ayudado a reconocer sólo por instinto cuando alguien era digno o no de recibir una bala-Al menos no me dejaron desnudo atado a un árbol-agregó Dean con una sonrisa descarada cuando decidió que el encargado de la seguridad de ese lugar iba a ser más de ayuda que de estorbo.

La expresión del viejo primero fue confusa ante esa respuesta pero, luego de que procesara la información del muchacho que tenía delante, reemplazó el ceño fruncido por una sonora carcajada.

-¡Despedida de soltero, jajajaja! ¡Deberías haber visto la que me hicieron a mí! ¡Los muy malditos sí que me dejaron atado y desnudo en la galería de la casa de mis suegros, jajajaja!-exclamó divertido, la sonora risa hizo que Dean arqueara las cejas con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, por haber atinado por pura casualidad con su mentira en algo que le hiciera ganar la confianza del desconocido, con una creciente impaciencia por terminar rápido con esa charla y salir de ese maldito lugar.

-Mejor que no presencié eso-murmuró Dean con una mueca de asco, la imagen de ese emocional y gordo cupido le llegó a la memoria y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que si no fuera por el cabello canoso y las arrugas de la edad el hombre que tenía delante era bastante parecido al ángel al que él había golpeado-Bueno, me alegro que te estés divirtiendo con mi desgracia pero debo volver a mi casa-agregó el rubio para terminar con la risa del hombre que no parecía demasiado interesado en seguir con su ronda de vigilancia, seguramente demasiado aburrida la tarea de cuidar unas ruinas en medio de la nada. Lo que hizo que la ansiedad de Dean por saber quién podía estar interesado en dejar a alguien para que cuide esos restos y lo que había pasado en primer lugar-¡Hey!-exclamó Dean para llamar la atención del jocoso señor-¡Realmente necesito que me ayudes amigo porque no sé donde diablos estoy!-el rubio prácticamente le gritó, su paciencia ya casi desaparecida cuando el lugar en donde estaba le continuaba resultando extrañamente familiar-Ya sabes, demasiada cerveza-agregó el cazador cuando finalmente el viejo prestó atención a su reclamo y lo miró algo preocupado.

-Disculpa hijo, voy a ayudarte-respondió finalmente tragando saliva un poco asustado por ese ceño fruncido sobre unos destellantes ojos verdes que parecían de repente tan llenos de frustración y preocupación como de una peligrosa cólera-Estas son las ruinas de Sucrocorp.

Escuchar el nombre del laboratorio en el que él, Sam y Castiel habían irrumpido como aliados inesperados de Meg-quien había creado la distracción necesaria conduciendo a su amado Impala-heló la sangre en sus venas y el frío del miedo recorrió su piel.

…_**¿Cuándo…Cómo… había pasado eso?... **_

…_**¿Sam todavía estaba en el laboratorio cuando éste estalló o lo que demonios haya sido?... **_

…_**¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el purgatorio ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando con la guarida de los leviatanes?...**_

… _**¿Y si Sam no lo había logrado?... ¿Y si Sam estaba…**_

-No…no…eso no-murmuró Dean negándose a continuar con esa línea de pensamientos tormentosos a pesar de que esa declaración lo había asustado como el infierno-¿Cuándo pasó esto?-preguntó con voz algo temblorosa incapaz de controlar esa ansiedad creciendo estruendosamente en su pecho-esa ansiedad que sólo Sam podía generar-sin decidirse todavía a salir corriendo en búsqueda de su hermano o esperar esa respuesta que no quería admitir cuanto le aterraba.

… _**¿Y si el purgatorio era algo parecido al infierno y sus horas ahí fueron días en la Tierra?..**_

_**...¿O años?...**_

…_**¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?...**_

Tan preocupado y asustado estaba con los pensamientos tormentosos que estaban agobiándolo desde que escuchara que ésas eran las ruinas de Sucrocorp que, cuando pudo procesar lo que el bonachón viejito le contestó, una húmeda neblina opacó el brillo de sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que hizo que un zumbido se instalara en sus oídos y el aire a su alrededor no fue suficiente para que sus pulmones lograran una nueva inspiración.

-¡Dios mío, hijo, te has puesto muy pálido!-la voz preocupada del hombre lo sacó de su estupor inicial pero fueron sus instintos protectores-tan arraigados en su alma desde que tomó como propias las importantes responsabilidades sobre ese pequeño bebé de seis meses-los que reemplazaron el pánico que amenazaba a embargarlo por la apremiante necesidad de encontrar a su hermano y hacerse cargo de él.

-No es nada, demasiada cerveza-dijo Dean con voz ronca, el nudo que se le instalara en la garganta desde que escuchara que hacía cinco días que había visto a su hermanito por última vez dificultándole el uso de sus cuerdas vocales por lo que carraspeó un poco antes de hablar-¿Dónde llevaron los heridos?

-No hubo heridos-dijo el guarda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido extrañado por la pregunta del joven y, sobre todo, por la expresión intensamente preocupada que vio brillar en sus ojos verdes. Sin saber por qué temió darle la información completa pero, al ver esa sonrisa de alivio que comenzaba a nacer en los labios del muchacho que tenía frente suyo, sintió que no debería ocultarle nada si no quería pasarla mal-Nadie sobrevivió-agregó con voz suave-Fue toda una tragedia-dijo mientras miraba con preocupación como la noticia sólo volvía aún más pálido al extraño joven que encontrara en las ruinas.

De repente, sin que se lo imaginara siquiera, pudo comprobar como de esa expresión que era la imagen misma de la devastación en apenas unos segundos pasaba a la total firmeza, al estoicismo propio de un soldado que yergue sus hombros con valor para continuar luchando a pesar de que sus compañeros yacieran muertos a su alrededor en el campo de batalla. La mandíbula firme, la espalda erguida, los ojos brillando con una ferocidad y un valor que no le había visto antes cuando sólo le parecía un joven común y corriente víctima de esas estúpidas bromas de "amigos" cuando estás por dejar la soltería le sorprendieron más que las palabras que escuchó de parte de él.

-Lo siento-le había dicho Dean segundos antes de que la sorpresa de esa disculpa se trocara en estupor cuando vio el puño del muchacho dirigirse a su mandíbula sintiendo como unos brazos fuertes lo acompañaban camino al suelo antes de que la oscuridad ocupara el espacio en su mente desplazando la extrañeza que ese joven le inspiraba.

Rápidamente el mayor de los Winchester acomodó como pudo el voluminoso cuerpo del hombre y después comenzó a palpar apresuradamente los bolsillos de la chaqueta oscura que el hombre llevaba apretando los dientes con fuerza cuando la ansiedad volvía torpes sus dedos en la búsqueda de esa llave que tan desesperadamente anhelaba encontrar.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Dean cuando el frío contacto del metal rozó su piel, su ceño fruncido una clara muestra de lo enojado que estaba con los numerosos bolsillos que tuvo que revisar-¡No tengo tiempo para esta mierda!-protestó mientras sacaba un manojo bastante voluminoso de llaves suspirando apenas aliviado cuando en el bolsillo de su camisa encontró también un celular por lo que, levantando la vista del cuerpo del hombre inconsciente, escaneó el paisaje en la búsqueda del auto que esperaba encontrar para no haber golpeado al pobre tipo en vano.

Desde que le dijera que no hubo sobrevivientes su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de alejar ese pánico que amenazaba abrumarlo para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Encontrar a su hermanito era su principal prioridad.

…_**Sam no estaba muerto…**_

…_**No podía estar muerto…**_

No sabía cómo pero lo sabía, lo sentía bien profundo dentro de su corazón aunque éste estuviera sufriendo con el dolor que le provocaba el creciente temor de que algo muy malo había pasado con su hermano menor, sabiendo que algo estaba mal con él de esa manera que él y Sam habían compartido siempre-ese sexto sentido que lo unía a él-pero seguro de que estaba vivo.

…_**Tenía que estar vivo…**_

La ansiedad irrefrenable que sintió en su cuerpo cuando la necesidad de comprobar ese pensamiento se instaló en su corazón hizo que saliera corriendo hacia el Ford desvencijado que estaba estacionado a unos veinte metros del lugar y, después de unas cuantas maldiciones y un par de puñetazos al volante, consiguiera poner en marcha el motor y salir raudamente de las ruinas de Sucrocorp dejando que sus instintos lo guíen mientras respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse para despejar su mente. Tenía que pensar con claridad y no dejarse ganar por el pánico porque de esa forma ayudaría a su hermano y podría sacarlo del lío en que seguramente se había metido.

Iba a salvar a Sam de cualquier desastre en que hubiera caído porque eso era lo que él hizo toda su vida-era la consecuencia de lo que su padre le inculcara como un lema de vida desde su más tierna infancia-"Cuida a Sam"… "Protege a Sam"…y él se había tomado al pie de la letra esas órdenes y maldito si dejaba de cumplir con ellas.

Sus instintos protectores gritándole la urgencia de volver con su hermanito-gracias a su mente repleta de posibilidades de lo que le podría haber pasado al chico-hacían más revuelto su estómago y más apretado el peso del miedo en su pecho mientras esperaba que el condenado timbre del teléfono que había marcado con dedos temblorosos dejara de sonar para dejarle oír la voz de su hermano mientras apretaba el celular con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

-¡Vamos Sammy, contesta! ¡Maldita sea, recoge el teléfono y contesta!-gruñó Dean cuando después del décimo tono seguía sin respuesta.

El correo de voz sumó una muesca más a su frustración y conteniendo las ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana trató de concentrarse sobre los pasos a seguir y analizar que es lo que podría haber hecho el chico después de escapar del laboratorio siniestrado.

Seguramente no se había quedado a esperar las autoridades ni las ambulancias y mucho menos hubiera dejado a su bebé en peligro de ser alcanzado por las llamas y más todavía si el causante del incendio había sido él.

Esa idea le hizo sentir una oleada de orgullo por su hermano menor porque estaba seguro de que había terminado con el trabajo como el cazador bien entrenado que era pero, casi al instante, esa cálida sensación se desvaneció porque sus instintos seguían insistiéndole con que no había salido ileso de ese lugar-y no sólo porque él había estado en medio de las huellas de un maldito incendio como prueba de que nada bueno había pasado-sino porque él había vuelto misteriosamente.

…_**Y eso siempre tiene un costo… **_

Esa certeza heló la sangre en sus venas haciendo que su mente volviera a llenarse de posibilidades sobre Sam.

…_**¿Y si el chico estaba herido por lo que sea que hubiera hecho para conseguir traerlo de vuelta?...**_

…_**¿Y si había sido atacado, torturado o desangrado por algún demonio con el que hiciera el trato para su regreso?….**_

…_**¿Y si había encontrado algún hechizo que salió terriblemente mal?... **_

Dean tragó saliva dificultosamente para intentar contener la oleada de pánico que intentó ahogarlo ante la súbita imagen de Sam muriendo solo, bañado en sangre, llamándolo, necesitándolo y él no estaba allí. La sola idea horrorizó al joven cazador quien apretó los dientes y negó con firmeza porque no había manera de que él iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

… _**Iba a encontrar a Sam antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque eso era lo que hacían los hermanos mayores y él no hacía nada mejor que eso…**_

Sintiendo como esa seguridad se instalaba en su pecho respiró profundamente dejando que el viento que ingresaba por la ventana abierta del auto que conducía hacia incierto destino lo ayudara a despejarse de ese torbellino abrumador de pensamientos que casi lo conducen a la locura mientras pasaba una mano con fuerza por su rostro barriendo esas lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba derramando para que su mirada se enfocara con mayor claridad en la carretera iluminada por los faros del coche.

La noche había llegado casi totalmente y sólo esos haces de luz lo separaban de la oscuridad y, por un momento, se alegró de que no había encontrado otros autos en el camino porque, desconcentrado como estaba, podría haber causado un accidente-pensamiento que lo hizo enfocarse aún más en la carretera ansioso por reconocer hacia donde estaba conduciendo-por lo que, cuando a los pocos metros pudo divisar el cartel indicador de kilómetros y ciudades próximas, se sorprendió por el hecho de que, casi sin darse cuenta, había tomado la carretera contraria a la ciudad desde donde hubieran llegado los camiones de bomberos y las ambulancias.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se sintió más que agradecido de que su instinto estuviera guiándolo hacia la probable ruta que hubiera tomado Sam si quería escapar del lugar así que, un poco más aliviado con ese pensamiento, enfocó con más intensidad sus sentidos en la búsqueda de alguna pista de que el chico hubiera pasado por ahí. Algo dentro suyo le insistía con que iba por buen camino y comenzó a llenarle el alma con algo parecido a la esperanza haciendo que una plegaria silenciosa a quien quisiera escucharlo saliera por sus labios mientras miraba con atención cada detalle que el paisaje pudiera mostrarle.

No es que podía ver demasiado de todas formas porque la noche ya había caído por completo y sólo hileras de árboles y arbustos a cada lado de la ruta más la gris cinta del pavimento era todo lo que podía vislumbrar aunque algo le decía que su suerte podía cambiar. Y, a pesar de que la suerte era más esquiva con los Winchester de lo que ellos merecían, de repente el mayor de los hermanos notó algo en el pavimento que le hizo frenar con un hábil derrape en la banquina derecha. Bajando apresuradamente del auto se inclinó sobre el asfalto para mirar más de cerca esas líneas negras que llamaron su atención reconociéndolas de inmediato como lo que eran.

Un auto había intentado frenar bruscamente y la velocidad que llevaba más la desaceleración había dejado las negras huellas de sus llantas en el camino. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza cuando le pareció reconocerlas por lo que ansiosamente levantó la mirada y siguió el recorrido de las gomas hasta que dejaron el camino principal poniéndose de pie apresuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de que éstas habían hundido los pastizales.

Era evidente que un auto había derrapado en la banquina y que había terminado más allá de donde la claridad de los focos del Ford del guarda de seguridad podía iluminar por lo que se subió nuevamente para hacer marcha atrás y posicionar los haces de luz en dirección al lugar donde podría haber terminado el camino de esas huellas. Y fue en ese momento cuando las luces iluminaron la vegetación y los árboles circundantes para enfocarse a unos cinco metros de donde estaba estacionado el instante en que su corazón casi da un vuelco al reconocer una forma imponente camuflada bajo una montaña de ramas y hojas apiladas en desordenado montón, difícil de reconocer para ocasionales transeúntes, pero obvia para un cazador entrenado como él.

Sintiendo la adrenalina inundando sus venas se lanzó en veloz carrera hacia la forma oscura sin poder creer todavía que lo que pensaba fuera posible por lo que, cuando llegó a su lado y sus manos apartaron violentamente algunas ramas, una sensación mezcla de alivio, miedo, alegría y amor hizo que lágrimas de emoción nacieran en sus ojos.

-¡Mi nena! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sam?-las preguntas atropelladas del mayor de los Winchester salieron por sus labios casi sin detenerse a pensar que estaba hablando con un auto. Era su bebé y él estaba acostumbrado a hablar con ella por lo que la sorpresa y la soledad del paraje donde se habían reunido hicieron que tocarla, hablarle y pensar en Sam fueron lo primero que hiciera en cuanto la vio pero, segundos después, la alegría inicial se trocó en miedo cuando, al forzar la cerradura de la puerta y la luz interior iluminó el asiento-su asiento-descubriera manchas secas que inmediatamente reconoció como sangre. Sintiendo el pulso palpitar con fuerza en sus sienes levantó la vista horrorizado por la cantidad que su hermanito había derramado dejando sus huellas incluso en el volante-¿Qué pasó contigo Sammy?-murmuró Dean espantado no sólo por la sangre que manchaba la tapicería sino por la forma en que encontró su Impala-¿Por qué dejaste a mi nena acá sola?

Eso había sido obra de Sam, sin duda alguna. Él y su padre muchas veces le habían enseñado los trucos del camuflaje y muchas otras veces-más de las que quisiera recordar-habían tenido que ocultarse de humanos y criaturas por igual por lo que un torbellino de ideas, ninguna de ellas buena, comenzó a llenar su mente aturdida pero fue cuando dio un rápido vistazo por el parabrisas cuando se dio cuenta lo que realmente había pasado.

El enorme tronco de un árbol estaba a escasos centímetros de la parte delantera del Impala y eso, sumado a el derrape que vio en la carretera, le trajo la claridad que su ansiedad no le había permitido encontrar.

Lo que hizo que la urgencia de encontrar a su hermanito y estrecharlo entre sus brazos fuera más poderosa de lo que había sentido hasta ahora.

El chico había estado a punto de estrellar el Impala-y lo que más lo preocupó es que obviamente no había sido por mal conductor-así que seguramente había preferido dejarlo antes que seguir arriesgando el auto pensando que iba a volver por el Chevy cuando estuviera mejor.

Pero, conociendo al mocoso terco-y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado-seguramente había pensado en volver por su bebé siempre y cuando había conseguido traerlo a él de regreso.

**Sin importar si el costo era su propia seguridad**.

Iba a patearle el culo cuando lo encontrara, de ninguna de las dos cosas tenía dudas así que, con esa idea firme en la mente, se sentó en su sitio inclinándose en busca de los cables que le darían vida al rugiente motor disculpándose con su auto por tener que hacerle eso otra vez.

-Al menos se llevó la llave-murmuró Dean mientras esperaba ansiosamente escuchar el ronroneo familiar y, cuando a los pocos segundos rugió a la vida, le dio marcha atrás con habilidad y en un parpadeo estaba en la ruta otra vez apretando a fondo el acelerador del Impala haciendo rechinar las ruedas contra el pavimento en cuanto salió hacia delante a gran velocidad como si fuera un murciélago gigante escapando de algún agujero del infierno.

-¡Vamos por Sam!-exclamó Dean con energía renovada sintiéndose por primera vez en bastante tiempo más confiado de que iba a poder retomar su lugar en el mundo.

Ser el hermano mayor de Sam era su trabajo y con él donde quería estar y nada le importaba más que eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

…_**Ansioso por verlo, rogando a quien quisiera escucharlo que regresara sano y salvo, pensando en ninguna otra cosa que no sea abrazarlo para nunca más dejarlo ir no imaginaba siquiera que la esperanza y la emoción se trocarían en ese espeluznante horror recorriéndole la espina dorsal congelando tanto el aire de sus pulmones que apenas pudo ahogar el grito de dolor que escapó por sus labios cuando el horripilante gruñido fue la señal para el comienzo de un caos donde pólvora, sangre, maderas quebrándose, muebles empujados, olores nauseabundos, roncas maldiciones y vidrios estallando fueran las últimas cosas que perduraron en su memoria antes de que la noche llegara a sus ojos adelantándose por poco tiempo a esa oscuridad que empezaba a nacer en el cielo donde los últimos rayos de sol estaban despidiéndose regalándole a las nubes cercanas al horizonte una paleta de rojos colores demasiado parecidos a la sangre que, en ese momento, caía gota a gota sobre el verde pastizal del bosque…**_

******************Supernatural*********************

Abrir los ojos le estaba resultado condenadamente difícil porque ese sopor en el que estaba flotando era tranquilo y sin dolor pero algo lo estaba atrayendo hacia la realidad cada vez con más insistencia ya que, en medio de las tinieblas de su mente, varios sonidos empezaron a filtrarse paso a paso así como los rayos de luz van difuminando la oscuridad de un pozo oscuro a medida que el sol se va elevando cada vez más en el horizonte.

La determinación que venía de la mano con ser un Winchester hizo que el joven tomara el reto de abrir los párpados con esa terquedad pura que, en parte, era herencia de familia y, en una parte mucho más grande, era parte de quien él era así que, a pesar de que esos sonidos comenzaron a filtrarse en su mente como lo que en verdad eran había algo más que lo empujaba a levantarse y volver a la realidad.

Algo más que formaba parte de su ser y estaba aferrado a su alma más que su propia voluntad. Él tenía un propósito, un objetivo que cumplir y no haberlo logrado le estaba doliendo más que ese latido en sus sienes, desangrando su alma más que los cortes que lenta pero constantemente dejaban salir la roja prueba de su fracaso, cerrando su garganta y asfixiando su respiración más que el peso de su propio cuerpo aplastando su rostro tendido boca abajo como estaba en ese pasto húmedo con las primeras heladas del bosque.

-Dea…n-murmuró Sam con voz quebrada saliendo de la inconsciencia diciendo el nombre de su hermano como había hecho una y otra vez desde que era un niño llamando a quien siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitara. Pero, cuando no escuchó la voz esperada sino más y más ruidos extraños casi opacando a otro sonido familiar, la consciencia se abrió camino abruptamente junto con la confirmación que no había conseguido regresar a Dean a su lado-Nnno…Deann….vuel…ve…-arrastrando las palabras y apenas consiguiendo ahogar un quejido el menor de los Winchester se dio vuelta con gran esfuerzo cayendo de espaldas apenas segundos después de que consiguiera ponerse de costado, los mareos que el cambio de posición le ocasionaran subiendo la bilis por la garganta con tanta fuerza que tos y náuseas se mezclaron dejándolo más que agotado cuando al fin pudo controlarlos.

Levantar una mano hacia su cabeza le costó un gran esfuerzo que hizo que su brazo tembloroso tardara más de lo que debería para comenzar a moverse. Sentirse tan débil y vulnerable no hacía más que agregarle otra muesca a su frustración porque, a pesar de que un mundo de dolor se abrió camino en cuanto volvió en sí, sabía que tenía que recuperarse porque nada le importaba más que volver a lo que estaba haciendo y así traer de regreso a Dean.

…_**Necesitaba a Dean… **_

No quería estar solo, no quería perderlo-no podía-así que, costara lo que costara, tenía que apartar esa humedad que hacía borrosa su visión y calmar el latido intenso de su corazón para que dejara de retumbar en sus oídos y poder concentrarse en lo que había estado haciendo pero, al retirar la palma de su mano llena de sangre, una nueva oleada de náuseas atacó sus sentidos e hizo más desenfocada la realidad.

-¿Qué…demonios…pasó?-jadeó entre dientes apretados el joven cazador cuando finalmente consiguió calmar el turbulento movimiento de su estómago-Lo que necesitaba…otra…conmoción…-se quejó Sam tendiéndose de espaldas nuevamente mientras intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos dispersos.

Lo último que recordaba era estar haciendo el hechizo de enlace pero, imágenes de sangre, un monstruo que nunca había visto, rugidos y dolor como si hubiera estado en medio de una caza que había salido terriblemente mal, se arremolinaban en su cerebro aturdido haciendo que intente concentrarse con más ahínco a pesar de que la oscuridad estaba intentando arrastrarlo nuevamente donde el olvido hubiera sido un descanso más que necesario pero del que quizás no pudiera salir.

-No…no… te duer…mas-se dijo el castaño y, aunque intentó darse esa orden con voz dura, ésta fue casi un susurro lo que no le impidió impulsarse en busca de una posición donde al fin pudiera ver de donde provenían esos molestos sonidos y así dejar de mirar esos puntos luminosos que bailaban sobre su cabeza a los que demoró unos largos segundos en identificarlos como estrellas-¿Qué…es eso?-se preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos.

Y fue cuando fijó su vista en la familiar forma de la cabaña de Rufus, donde él y su hermano habían pasado las dolorosas semanas posteriores a la pérdida de Bobby, que los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido inundaron su confusa memoria con la fuerza con la que un tsunami llega a la orilla del mar haciendo que, de repente, reconociera detrás de esos ruidos el inconfundible crujido de muebles destruyéndose y escuchara detrás de esos gruñidos y jadeos bestiales el repiqueteo familiar del timbre de su celular llamándolo con insistencia.

Solo una persona podía estar llamándolo a ese teléfono y no poder llegar a él añadía un latido doloroso a su corazón que era más agudo que el del miedo que esa criatura monstruosa le había ocasionado por lo que la ansiedad por llegar a ese teléfono que no dejaba de sonar inundó sus venas con una adrenalina que revitalizó sus sentidos aturdidos haciendo que se pusiera de pie dificultosamente y, de un rápido vistazo, recorriera con la mirada el lugar donde había caído.

Apenas había alcanzado a recorrer unos cinco metros desde la ventana por la que había saltado en cuanto su Taurus no hizo mella en ninguna parte del cuerpo de esa horrorosa bestia recordando que, después de avanzar con tambaleantes pasos en la búsqueda del refugio del bosque, su visión se había oscurecido con algo más que la sangre que fluía desde el profundo corte que se había hecho con el vidrio de la ventana.

Y el resto de su cuerpo no había corrido con mejor suerte ya que, además de la herida que él mismo se había inflingido con el fin de llevar a cabo el ritual, diversos cortes de distintos grosores y tamaños cubrían sus brazos y parte de su tórax mojando poco a poco su camisa deshilachada por el filo del vidrio que había atravesado.

-¡Maldita…sea! ¿Qué es…esa cosa?-protestó el chico apretando los dientes con furia. Ese maldito animal había atravesado el portal en lugar de su hermano y la idea de que Dean se hubiera enfrentado a esa criatura-o a otras peores que esa-no hizo nada para calmar la frustración y el dolor que sentía atravesándole el pecho con la aguda daga de la incertidumbre.

…_**¿Por qué su hermano no había vuelto?... **_

…_**¿Qué había hecho mal que el hechizo había fallado?...**_

…_**¿Quién lo estaba llamando?... **_

Cuando había dejado el Impala a un lado de la carretera lo único que había tomado había sido su Taurus, las llaves del Impala y el celular cuyo número sólo había compartido con sus seres más queridos.

Bobby ya los había dejado y Dean había sido arrastrado hacia el purgatorio. No tenía ningún otro contacto en la agenda de su celular por lo que la idea de que su hermano mayor hubiera regresado comenzó a llenarle el alma con un sentimiento cálido que se transformó en esperanza.

Pero al parecer tanto ésta como la palabra suerte no figuraban dentro del vocabulario Winchester porque, cuando creyó que finalmente algo le estaba saliendo bien, el sonido del teléfono repicando se apagó y el crujido de una madera quebrándose repercutió en el silencio del bosque con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a humano y animales por igual.

Y, aunque el bosque había estado extrañamente silencioso desde que Sam despertara, varios chillidos de ardillas y otros animales-además del ulular de un búho-respondieron asustados a la intensidad de ese ruido lo que hizo que el joven cazador reaccionara por instinto y se ocultara detrás del tronco de un gran árbol para así esconderse de lo que había asustado tanto a las criaturas del lugar.

…"_**Escucha siempre a la naturaleza"**_-le había dicho Bobby cuando llevara a los hermanos a su primera excursión en un bosque-"_**Si está callada o asustada eso seguro no es bueno"…**_

Todavía le parecía escuchar la voz del viejo sabio y casi podía sentirlo a su lado apoyando una mano en su hombro como había hecho ese lejano día en que aconsejaba a esos dos niños que habían robado su corazón por lo que Sam tuvo que esforzarse en fijar su vista a través de las lágrimas que ese recuerdo imprevisto le causara y, cuando finalmente pudo enfocarse en eso que salió por la puerta destrozada de la cabaña, comprobó que Bobby tenía toda la razón.

Un par de ojos rojos miraban fijamente en su dirección desde una monstruosa cabeza parecida a un jabalí a la que apenas pudo vislumbrar gracias a las luces del interior de la cabaña. El cuerpo poderoso plantado con firmeza bajo el umbral de la puerta sólo dejaba ver la mitad de su torso pero a Sam le pareció semejante a un cocodrilo y el joven cazador no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de horror cuando la bestia comenzó a salir de la cabaña dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo escamoso y la larga cola a la que meneaba con anticipación asesina. Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo igual y, a pesar de su mente aturdida, trató de recordar si alguna vez había leído sobre tal monstruosa criatura pero sólo consiguió que su cabeza le doliera aún más y que el miedo a lo desconocido se instalara en su pecho como una daga ardiente.

…_**¿Cómo iba a defenderse de ese monstruo si ni siquiera sabía que era?... **_

…_**¿Cómo iba a matarlo si estaba desarmado, solo e indefenso?... **_

…_**¿Por qué llegó esa criatura en lugar de Dean?...**_

…_**¿Y si esa bestia había matado a su hermano manchándose con su sangre y por eso había sido atraído por el portal en lugar de él?...**_

La sola idea de que eso hubiera sido posible casi dobla en dos las rodillas del muchacho quien sintió como el peso de esa agonía lo hundía en una desolación más profunda y oscura que ese pozo al que se había arrojado para encerrar a Lucifer. Él había conseguido vencer al ángel caído y reunido el valor de saltar a la jaula sólo por amor a su hermano porque sabía que iba a estar a salvo, que iba a vivir gracias a él y que su sacrificio no iba a ser en vano. Por lo que ese pensamiento sugiriéndole que todo lo que había hecho sólo había conseguido sumar una bestia horrorosa más al mundo-así como había pasado en ese convento al liberar a Lucifer-arrancó un sollozo en su garganta al que apenas pudo sofocar mordiendo su puño cerrado con impotencia y desesperación.

No sólo una pesadilla más estaba libre en este mundo por su causa sino que ésta había destruido lo poco que quedaba de su mundo, lo único que todavía lo mantenía en pie. Esa esperanza y determinación por recuperar a su hermano le había sido arrebatada por una cruel burla del destino y su razón para seguir viviendo se había ido con ella.

Dean ya no volvería y eso le partía el alma en más partes de lo que las torturas del infierno le habían hecho.

-Dijiste que…nos iríamos juntos, Dean…lo prome…tiste-el murmullo entrecortado salió por los labios temblorosos del joven cazador al mismo tiempo que las brillantes lágrimas cayendo impiadosas por sus mejillas llegaban a ellos mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al rugoso tronco del árbol para evitar hundir sus rodillas en el barro.

Aunque sentía como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, como el aire era absorbido de sus pulmones dificultándole cada vez más el sólo hecho de inspirar, aunque el zumbido de sus oídos apenas le dejaban oír el brutal golpeteo de su corazón y sus ojos verde azulados sólo podían ver manchas verdosas arremolinándose junto a los puntitos negros que opacaban su visión, el menor de los Winchester no pudo dejar de sentir la intensa sensación de odio hacia quien le había robado lo único bueno que le quedaba en este mundo por lo que se aferró a ese sentimiento como la tabla de salvación que lo salvara del abismo donde se estaba hundiendo.

La venganza siempre había sido la perdición de su familia pero también la que los instó a seguir luchando contra viento y marea, anteponiéndola a toda otra necesidad o al propio bienestar para salvar otras vidas, eliminando a toda criatura sobrenatural que encontraran aunque a las suyas no les quedara casi nada por salvar.

No iba a permitir que inocentes pagaran por el fracaso de su hechizo de enlace y ese maldito monstruo mutante iba a pagar muy caro el haber atravesado el portal que era sólo para su hermano.

**Iba a morir por habérselo quitado.**

**Nadie se mete con un Winchester y vive para contarlo. **

Sintiendo esa determinación creciendo en su pecho hasta desplazar un poco el agudo dolor de su pérdida el joven cazador enderezó sus hombros y pasó una mano por su rostro para barrer la sangre y las lágrimas que dificultaban su visión. Tenía que volver a la cabaña para recuperar algunas de sus armas y tratar de encontrar la forma de averiguar qué demonios era esa cosa a la que ahora veía caminar lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Pero también sabía que no podía dejar que el monstruo llegara a la carretera o se adentrara tanto en el bosque que fuera casi imposible encontrarlo de nuevo por lo que su mente aturdida estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sopesar las opciones que le ayudaran a llevar a cabo su plan.

Iba a matar esa criatura costara lo que costara y, sólo después de eso, haría que el mismo Jinete de la Muerte sea quien deba venir a buscarlo porque sólo si tenía la seguridad de que Dean ya se había ido con él o con alguno de sus cosechadores iba a poder dejar este mundo en paz.

**Porque si así no había pasado iba a encontrar otra forma de regresarlo a su lado.**

**O ir hacia él. **

Eso ya no era lo primordial, sólo sabía que no permitiría que su hermano mayor rompiera ninguna de sus promesas. Si iban a morir, después de la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado, después de los sacrificios que ambos habían hecho, nadie les iba a quitar el derecho de dejar este mundo como siempre quisieron.

**Juntos. **

Luchando codo a codo como lo que eran-hermanos antes que nada y cazadores a pesar de todo-y no existía criatura sobrenatural o persona que pudiera evitar eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ejem, ejem, hemos llegado al final de la primera parte del final, jajajaj**

**¿Quieren a los hermanos Winchester reunidos? ¿Algún deseo en particular? ¿Algo que las haya sorprendido? ¿Alguna opinión sobre el hurt y la angustia? ¿Alguien se ha conmovido con los pensamientos y emociones de ambos hermanos o con alguna frase o párrafo? **

**Si es así ya saben lo que me gusta recibir (y ojo que esto no es chantaje, jejejeje, es la única forma de poder conocer sus pensamientos después de este arduo trabajo de 11 hojas de Word) ^_^**

**O sea que necesito leer pronto sus reviews y espero me hayan perdonado el retraso después de haber leído este emocional capítulo. En el próximo se viene el brotherly love (en persona digo, porque considero que hubo mucho brotherly love a pesar de que los chicos estaban separados y eso me pone muy contenta, jajajaj-una forma disimulada de decir de que estoy bastante satisfecha con este fic-)**

**SALUDOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! ^_^ **

**Acá estoy con el rostro lleno de rubor avergonzado porque la semana que prometí se hicieron dos y bueh (ejem,ejem) el último capítulo que había prometido no está **** pero de igual forma he llegado aquí para publicar. O_o**

**Y por qué no está se preguntarán? Acaso esta mujer nos está dejando un capítulo repetido? (quizás se preguntarán) u_u**

**Y la respuesta es no! Hoy tendrán el segundo capítulo del final pero gracias a la buena noticia que hemos tenido **_**HAY NOVENA TEMPORADA! YEAAAAHH**__**!**_** Y gracias a la locura que me invadió por el regreso del esperado brotherly love y el verdadero Supernatural que estábamos esperando (por el 90% de las fans, eso creo) les he traído esto de regalo y como di rienda suelta a mis neuronas motivadas (¿wtf? Jajajaj) **

_**TAMBIÉN TENDRÁN UN EPÍLOGO!**_** ^_^**

**Bueno, espero que compartan conmigo el entusiasmo por esto y por lo dicho anteriormente y por ello me disculpen el retraso en ésta y en mis demás historias ( a las que retomaré cuando termine Runaway *_* ) así que antes de que me reten nuevamente por la extensión de mis saludos desde aquí va mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que leen esto en los distintos países del mundo (a veces no puedo dar crédito a mis ojos cuando leo UK, España, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Venezuela, Polonia, India, Chile, Uruguay, México, Francia, Guatemala, Perú, Rusia, USA, (perdón si me olvido de algún país) y no está demás decir que me encantaría que se identificaran y me dejaran saber su opinión porque gracias a todas las personas que si lo hacen el único premio que tenemos a tanto esfuerzo (quienes dedicamos mucho de nuestro tiempo para hacer esto) es la calidez que nos regalan con sus palabras. Por ello muchísimas gracias a todas las que se animan a dejar su review, es por ustedes que estoy escribiendo (o sea que es culpa de ustedes y de nadie más,jajajaj, es que me dejaron reviews tan lindos a los últimos capítulos que mis musas subieron a las estrellas!) **

**Gracias a****: selenewinchester, inugami35, impalasammy, Yadeana, SanKripkeMile, Carolina, Andy, JarpadMaby, GreenEyesSpn, Luciwinchester, FranSamWinch, IvanaWinchester quienes dejaron un hermoso review en el último capítulo. Un abrazo a todas! ^_^**

**Antes de publicar unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

***Casi me desmayo ante la mención de dos cosas que escribí en el capítulo 6 y que cuando dieron As time goes by (epi que amé) fueron como la prueba de que soy un poco bruja, ajjajaja (por Cupido y el hechizo de enlace "que une a quienes compartan la misma sangre" Morí! **

***John Doe es un nombre comúnmente utilizado en los hospitales cuando reciben un herido del que desconocen sus datos (Jane Doe en caso que sea una mujer)**

***Los chicos ni el Impala ni nada que esté cerca o lejos de ellos es mío **** salvo las cosas que escribo y que salen de mi imaginación y de mi memoria, jajajaj, porque **_**ATENCIÓN**_**: hay spoilers de casi todas las temporadas en todos los fics que escribo.**

***Todos los errores que encuentren (y espero que no sean muchos) son todos míos porque no tengo beta **** y si leen con atención (y también tienen memoria, jajajaj) encontrarán en este capi algunas aclaraciones para las que no entendieron el flasback de Sammy (ya saben que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, jejeje) Ah, y por eso aclaro que presten atención a "algo" de esa parte porque no se resuelve ahora ¿estamos? Muahahaaa *risa malvada, no puedo evitarlo, jejeje* **

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten! **

**********************************Supernatural**************************************

El Impala parecía una flecha oscura deslizándose a toda la velocidad que le permitía la potencia de su motor sin importarle las distancias, el tiempo, el clima o la noche oscura que obstaculizaba la visión de curvas peligrosas o baches en el camino que hicieran peligrar la seguridad de su carrocería o la vida de su conductor quien, con mirada aguda y manos hábiles, lo conducía con la confianza y seguridad que sólo otorgan los años compartidos.

Auto y piloto juntos hacia un mismo destino demostrando la misma fuerza y obstinación que los había unido más que a un simple auto y su conductor.

El Chevy del 67 que había sido el hogar de los Winchester desde el día que Mary ardiera sobre la cuna de Sam hacía mucho tiempo que era parte de la familia y, como tal, daba todo de sí para lograr reunir a los únicos sobrevivientes por lo que su motor no se quejó cuando Dean volvió a hundir el acelerador hasta el fondo después de que esa cerrada curva le hiciera aminorar un poco la velocidad con la que venía desde que había salido de la banquina donde el mayor de los hermanos lo encontró. El ceño fruncido del rubio la única muestra de que no le gustaba tener que exigir la máxima potencia de su amado auto pero más que seguro que esa era la única manera de llegar a tiempo con Sam.

Desde que había subido al Impala la sangre seca que había quedado como visible prueba de cuan herido había resultado su hermano menor sólo consiguió que su estómago se apretara con la urgencia de saber cómo y donde estaba. Su mente corriendo sobre las posibles opciones y caminos que podría haber tomado el castaño sólo le gritaba una sola palabra.

Hospital.

Y aunque sabía cuanto odiaba el chico esos lugares, que no respondiera el teléfono-con el que aún intentaba comunicarse-que casi chocara el Impala y lo dejara en esa banquina olvidada y, lo peor de todo, esa sangre que era aún visible a pesar de la negra tapicería de su nena lo hizo decidirse a conducir hacia el primer hospital que viera, al que lógicamente esperaba encontrar en el primer pueblo o ciudad adonde desembocara si seguía por esa poco transitada ruta.

-Un poco más, nena, sólo un poco más-le pidió en un murmullo cuando el crujir de la caja de cambios le respondió a su brusco intento por pasar de la cuarta a la quinta velocidad-Después que encontremos a Sammy voy a darte un tratamiento de belleza completo, lo prometo-agregó el rubio tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de que la ansiedad y los nervios le estaban carcomiendo por dentro-¿Dónde mierda hay un pueblo por acá?-gruñó entre sus dientes apretados, el miedo por su hermanito ya estaba casi al límite de lo soportable y podía sentir que si no encontraba algo pronto iba a llegar al límite de su salud mental.

Afortunadamente para el atribulado muchacho después de que pasaron una curva bordeada por una espesa arboleda aparecieron algunas luces desperdigadas a ambos lados del camino como señal de que la civilización estaba próxima. Pequeñas casas de granjeros aparecieron pronto a la vista a ambos lados de la carretera cerrando las distancias entre unas y otras hasta formar las primeras manzanas de un pequeño y acogedor pueblo como tantos otros que habían atravesado en sus cacerías a lo largo y a lo ancho del país por lo que, sin dudarlo-habiendo conocido un sinfín de este tipo de poblados-se dirigió hacia la cuadra que parecía ser la zona principal del lugar.

Y, tal como esperaba, a los pocos metros de la plaza central la señal de un hospital se destacó entre las pocas luces de neón prendidas a esa hora de la noche por lo que Dean dirigió el auto hacia ella y en pocos segundos había estacionado, bajado, cerrado y corrido hacia esas puertas dobles que deseaba que fueran las que lo separaran de su hermano menor.

-¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Sam Smith está aquí?-una joven enfermera levantó la vista sorprendida por las atropelladas preguntas que había escuchado y no pudo evitar un gesto de grata sorpresa ante la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos. Aunque ese joven claramente necesitaba una ducha esos destellantes ojos verdes, las largas pestañas y su rostro apuesto la habían hecho enderezar su torso e inclinarse provocativamente en el mostrador para que su ceñido uniforme ajustándose a sus curvas mostrara lo que tenía para dar-¿Estás sorda? ¡Dime si mi hermano está acá!-el tono brusco de Dean la sobresaltó y le hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto porque su táctica no había funcionado pero algo en sus ojos, tan vibrantes y llenos de angustia y preocupación, la conmovieron y le recordaron que estaba ahí para ayudar a los demás y no para conseguir una cita.

-Perdón cariño, pero no conozco a ningún Sam Smith-respondió con suavidad temerosa de que esa noticia provocara la inmediata desaparición de ese atractivo joven-Y en este pueblo nos conocemos todos-agregó haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Es un chico alto, muy alto-Dean hizo un ademán con su mano señalando más arriba de su cabeza-Como así de alto, tiene el pelo largo _**"pero es cabeza dura y no se lo quiere cortar aunque parezca de niña"-**_ese fugaz pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con cariño pero su atención volvió de inmediato a la enfermera cuando la escuchó decir.

-¡Si, lo conozco! ¡Es John Doe!-exclamó entusiasmada y, sin darle tiempo al ilusionado hermano mayor, comenzó a hablar apresuradamente-Dos hombres con aspecto de granjeros, lo que no es raro porque aquí son todos granjeros-hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y continuó-trajeron hace unos días a un joven inconsciente que no tenía identificación alguna ni datos en su celular por lo que se lo llamó John Doe. Yo misma los acompañé hasta la sala de examen donde la doctora les indicó que pusieran al hombre en la mesa mientras yo la ayudaba a ponerse los guantes de látex y a buscar un estetoscopio. El chico era joven, treinta o menos y muy grande, tanto que sus piernas sobresalían de la mesa de examen-la sonrisa de la enfermera se acentuó y sus cejas se arquearon sugestivamente antes de continuar hablando, aunque parecía tan perdida en sus recuerdos y centrada en seguir contando que ni se inmutó con la expresión asesina de Dean quien quería callarla para que le dijera lo que quería saber más que nada-Y cuando lo desvestimos pude ver que era musculoso, se ve que hace vida sana-en ese momento fue el turno de Dean de arquear las cejas con sorpresa _**"¡Lo que me faltaba, otra Becky!"**_-el pensamiento le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio pero nuevamente la sinuosa enfermera no pareció notar su creciente malhumor, aburrida como había estado en el turno de la noche no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto de esa inesperada oportunidad-Pobrecito, se veía tan joven y vulnerable ahí acostado y la sangre…

-¡¿Dónde tenía sangre?!-Dean no pudo evitar gritarle ya que estaba más que exasperado por el extenso relato de esa joven enfermera demasiado entusiasta a la hora de compartir información innecesaria-¿Dónde está Sam?

-No sé, eso le dirá la doctora Parker…

-¿Qué no sabes? ¿Dónde está Sam o dónde tenía sangre?-la interrumpió Dean más que harto de estar escuchando a la chica y no llegar a nada concreto sobre su hermano, su ceño fruncido, la voz ronca y sus ojos brillando con fastidio y preocupación no parecieron intimidar a la enfermera quien, apoyando su mano en el brazo que Dean tenía apoyado en el mostrador, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y siguió hablando.

-Yo sólo estuve con él unos minutos pero pude ver su rostro lleno de sangre, justo aquí debajo de la línea del pelo tenía un hematoma y un corte muy grande-explicó mientras subía una mano a su cabeza y se señalaba en su lado derecho-Quien sabe que le pasó, pobrecito. Quizás lo atropellaron y lo dejaron ahí tirado ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí?... Solo, inconsciente, herido... ¡Quizás toda la noche y con el frío que hace en estos días!-la sensación de un peso hundiéndose en su estómago a medida que la joven hablaba hizo que Dean palideciera y que sus ojos se nublaran. Él debía haber estado ahí para Sam, era su deber protegerlo, e imaginarlo casi muriendo al costado de una carretera como si hubiera sido un pobre perro atropellado casi dobla sus rodillas en dos y lo envía al suelo-Será una suerte que no pesque una pulmonía con el clima que tenemos ahora y débil como debe estar…aunque se veía bastante saludable y fuerte-la enfermera ajena al malestar de Dean y ensimismada en sus recuerdos continuó hablando-además de que parece tan amable y dulce. Me di cuenta de que es un chico gentil y educado y cuando despertó…

-¿¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!?-le gritó Dean ya en el tope de su paciencia. Escuchar que Sam había despertado lo sacó de su aturdimiento y lo trajo a la realidad-¡QUIERO VERLO! ¡YA!

-¡¿Qué demonios son esos gritos?!-de repente otra voz femenina interrumpió la escena de la enfermera asustada y el hermano mayor ofuscado haciendo que ambos se dieran vuelta en dirección a la recién llegada. La joven suspirando aliviada ante la aparición de una doctora que avanzaba hacia ellos mientras terminaba de ajustarse el pelo con una hebilla azul que destacaba sobre su cabello dorado sólo atinó a murmurar unas disculpas y salir prácticamente corriendo desde atrás del mostrador hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido la rubia mujer. Dean la miró irse y sin dejar el malhumor que le causara enfrentó a la recién llegada con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Quiero ver a Sam! ¡Llévame con **"mi" **hermano!-exigió el rubio parándose frente a ella con firmeza para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a todo si no lo dejaban pasar-El chico que ustedes llamaron John Doe-agregó rápidamente para evitar tener que explicar todo de nuevo.

-Ah, él era Sam-respondió suavemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello en un gesto pensativo-Entonces tú debes ser Dean-agregó con firmeza y levantó la vista mirando por primera vez a los ojos al rubio quien se sintió desconcertado por la reacción de la doctora y, aunque estaba terriblemente cansado y preocupado, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la belleza de la mujer.

Ella era casi de su edad, alta, rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes demasiado parecidos a los suyos y sus cabellos ondulados atados en una cola de caballo caían suavemente por su sinuosa espalda.

-Si, soy Dean y tú me imagino que la doctora Parker así que hechas las presentaciones quiero ver a Sam**. Ahora**-remarcó el joven cazador dispuesto a avanzar a través de las puertas dobles que separaban al vestíbulo de lo que seguramente era el consultorio o la sala de emergencia pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz de la doctora lo detuvo en seco.

-Lo siento Dean, pero él no está aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Dónde está, qué pasó?-el sobresalto por la noticia fue demasiado para el cazador que no pudo evitar pensar en el tiempo que le hizo perder la perorata de estupideces que le estuvo diciendo la enfermera y justo omitió lo más importante. Hacía un buen rato que podría estar en la ruta de nuevo en busca de Sam. Pero, al recordar cuan herido estaba, le trajo un pensamiento horroroso al que apenas se atrevió a poner en palabras-No me digas que…No…No puede ser…

-Está vivo, Dean, cálmate. Ven aquí, respira hondo-le dijo la doctora mientras lo conducía a una silla plástica que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos-Parece que estuvieras a punto de caer-agregó tomando suavemente el brazo del rubio y tratando de dirigirlo a la silla-Tranquilízate un poco y déjame que te explique que pasó.

-¡No! ¡Estoy harto de charlas! ¡Tengo que buscar a Sam!-exclamó con vehemencia y decidido se apartó de la mujer dispuesto a salir raudamente hacia su nena que lo esperaba en la esquina.

-¡Espera Dean, no te vayas! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Hay que salvar a Sam, está en peligro!-de repente la doctora fue la que habló con firmeza y se interpuso en el camino de Dean para evitar que saliera.

Aunque eso no fue necesario ya que el escuchar esas palabras fue razón más que suficiente para frenar bruscamente el ímpetu del joven cazador quien la miró aturdido.

-¿Cómo sabes que está en peligro? ¿Qué le hiciste a Sam?-el tono bajo, casi un gruñido gutural no amedrentó a la doctora quien lo miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Qué le hice?-repitió algo molesta-Posiblemente le salvé la vida pero cómo él escapó de aquí es probable que arruine mi obra-agregó, y a pesar de su tono sarcástico, no pudo evitar que la preocupación genuina brillara en sus ojos verdes, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Dean quien la miró extrañado. Esa mirada preocupada, esos sentimientos intensos y, sobre todo, ese vibrante color verde muchas veces podía verlo reflejado en los espejos por donde pasara-Dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo y escúchame si quieres salvar a tu hermano-agregó seriamente y todas las intenciones del mayor de alejarse rápidamente de ella y de ese maldito lugar se desvanecieron al igual que la extrañeza que la rubia mujer le había causado dejándole lugar nuevamente a ese miedo doloroso que se aferró a sus entrañas.

-Está bien, pero sólo cinco minutos. Tengo que ir por él-accedió Dean de mala gana a pesar de que sabía que tenía que escucharla y averiguar que había pasado con el chico los días que estuvo solo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que escuchar lo que ella le pudiera decir, no podía dejar de sentir como, junto con el miedo, se había instalado en su pecho una terrible necesidad de llegar junto a Sam lo más pronto que pudiera.

No sabía qué, ni dónde, pero sí sabía que tenía que llegar a él lo más rápido posible si no quería perderlo para siempre.

-Vamos a mi oficina, ahí te explicaré todo y te daré lo que hace falta para salvar a tu hermano-la doctora caminó sin esperar respuesta hacia las puertas dobles por donde había aparecido, la urgencia y preocupación en su tono un aliciente más para que Dean la siga sin pestañear siquiera.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña habitación el mayor de los Winchester pudo ver un escritorio, un armario, dos sillas y una computadora que esperaba todavía encendida por lo que se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la doctora hasta que su trabajo fue interrumpido por su voz enojada. Sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por ello ni siquiera esperó hasta que ella cerrara la puerta tras sí para empezar con sus preguntas.

-¿Qué tan mal herido estaba mi hermano cuando lo trajeron aquí? ¿Pudo decirte qué le pasó? ¿Cómo y dónde lo encontraron?

-Cálmate Dean, si no me dejas hablar vamos a estar más tiempo aquí-le interrumpió la bella doctora mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y le hacía señas al cazador para que haga lo mismo en la otra silla. Cómo sólo recibió el ceño fruncido y un gesto de impaciencia por parte del joven empezó a hablar-Tengo que contarte todo desde el principio así que no me interrumpas. Es importante que entiendas bien todo lo que pasó-la frente de Dean se arrugó aún más en señal de fastidio pero, sin amedrentarse por ello, la bella doctora lo miró con firmeza hasta que él accedió con un movimiento de cabeza-Siéntate y déjame curarte esa herida en la pierna mientras te voy contando ¡No creas que no he visto la sangre seca y como cojeas un poco al caminar!-exclamó cuando la expresión sorprendida de Dean le avisó que él no estaba prestando atención a ninguna de sus molestias-Y después deberías asearte un poco porque, perdona si te lo digo, realmente apestas. Aunque ello no parecía molestarle a Lindsey por lo que pude ver-agregó y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus carnosos labios en respuesta a la expresión incómoda de Dean y el recuerdo de la sinuosa enfermera mirando con ojos lujuriosos al joven que tenía delante de ella.

La belleza de la rubia doctora, sus irónicos comentarios, el destellante brillo de sus ojos esmeralda de repente le hicieron sentir una confianza y tranquilidad que no había sentido hasta ahora cuando lo único que podía sentir era el peso del miedo por la salud de su hermanito y el dolor por las distancias que lo alejaban de él.

Sintiendo de repente como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo decidió que no haría ningún bien a Sam si no podía llegar a su lado en las mejores condiciones por lo que, sin decir palabra, se sentó en la silla que ella le estaba ofreciendo y levantó el jean sucio y ensangrentado para que pudiera examinar su pantorrilla lastimada.

-Cuando Sam llegó aquí estaba profundamente inconsciente, un gran hematoma en su sien derecha había comenzado a sobresalir de su frente siendo visible a pesar de la sangre que brotaba del largo corte que tenía encima de él-comenzó a relatar la doctora mientras con eficiencia y rapidez sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios del pequeño armario detrás de su escritorio y caminaba hacia él-También tenía una buena cantidad de rasguños y moretones, algunas quemaduras leves en su espalda y una mano lastimada a la que había cubierto con un vendaje improvisado-en ese momento observó con simpatía a Dean segura de que el estremecimiento que había recorrido su cuerpo no fue sólo por el peróxido que había vertido sobre la herida sino por lo que el hermano mayor estaba escuchando-Su respiración era regular y constante aunque la frecuencia cardiaca era un poco lenta…

-¿Y eso era…malo?-Dean encontró su voz luego de carraspear un poco e interrumpió a la doctora quien lo miró compasiva. Si ella había notado que las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos verdes de Dean eran por la angustia de lo que estaba escuchando no dijo nada y sólo le sonrió suavemente.

No hacía mucho que trabajaba en ese pueblo y le habían tocado pocos casos difíciles pero el dolor por el ser amado era un sentimiento que había visto más veces de las que quería recordar.

-No, ésa fue una buena noticia-tranquilizó la doctora Parker-Él no estaba en peligro inmediato en ese momento, no había signos de lesiones internas, ni hemorragias así que el traumatismo craneal era lo que más nos preocupaba y esperábamos que cuando despertara estaría confundido y desorientado, lo cual era de esperarse en pacientes con este tipo de lesión-explicó mientras terminaba de envolver una gasa limpia alrededor de la pierna de Dean y se ponía de pie para volver hacia su silla.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Puede ir al grano? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?-la voz tensa de Dean no alcanzó a ocultar el leve temblor que le ocasionara el pensamiento que la suerte nunca estaba de parte de los Winchester y que detrás de esas aparentes buenas noticias no venía nada bueno.

-Mira Dean, no fue fácil lo que pasó tu hermano aquí, ni para él, ni para nosotros que tratábamos de ayudarlo porque cuando despertó, un día después respondiendo a tu pregunta-agregó suavemente y continuó-solamente murmuraba tu nombre una y otra vez cuando intentábamos hablar con él y después susurraba cosas extrañas, algo sobre sangre, fuego, un portal, el purgatorio, el infierno y sobre su hermano Sam.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo su hermano Sam?-se sorprendió el rubio saliendo del cálido aturdimiento en que había caído cuando escuchó que el chico pedía por él. Eso, más las últimas palabras que había oído, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su columna.

-Primero pensé que estaba delirando porque una fiebre bastante alta empezó a molestar cerca del anochecer pero algo me dijo que no era sólo por ella que estaba hablando de esas cosas-de inmediato Dean tensó sus músculos al escucharla pero dejó que continuara hablando a la espera de su hipótesis. La certeza de que nada bueno seguía a eso estaba haciendo un nudo cada vez más apretado en su estómago-Dean, un golpe en el hemisferio derecho del cráneo a veces trae consigo consecuencias invisibles a primera vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-el cazador la interrumpió ya harto de la jerga médica y por no llegar al punto que quería saber-Eso no me aclara el por qué Sam está en peligro-e iba a agregar "y por qué escapó de aquí" pero se mordió el labio a último momento para impedirlo.

Él ya lo sabía, Sam lo había hecho por él y que odiara los hospitales no tenía nada que ver.

-Tienes que saber que un golpe así de fuerte puede afectar la personalidad y hacer que el herido reviva las palabras y las acciones que estuvo viviendo o escuchando antes de recibir el traumatismo. Por eso, y por la forma en que lo encontraron, comencé a sospechar que tu hermano no era ningún vagabundo ni un borracho perdido y que la ropa sucia, quemada en algunas partes y ensangrentada en muchas otras, era consecuencia nada más y nada menos que de la explosión de Sucrocorp.

-¡¿Y llamaste a la policía?!-exclamó Dean sin poder contener la mirada asesina ante la idea de que fueran ellos los que se llevaron a Sam y no que había escapado como le habían hecho creer.

-No Dean, no los llamé-lo tranquilizó la bella rubia-Como doctora mi principal prioridad era su salud y otra gran parte de mi trabajo como médico es la observación por lo que cuanto más estudiaba a Sam más se convertía en un rompecabezas. Las palabras extrañas que murmuraba en su delirio me hicieron sospechar que algo más que la explosión en Sucrocorp tenía que ver con su desequilibrio emocional.

-¿Cómo qué?-en ese momento Dean estaba literalmente temblando. La posibilidad de que el golpe en la cabeza hubiera reactivado nuevamente los problemas con la pared y su hermanito estuviera alucinando de nuevo le imprimió un peso casi insoportable a su pecho haciendo que su voz sonara más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

-Cuando lo cambiaron para ponerle su bata y así completar el resto de las pruebas se hizo evidente de que mientras él estaba físicamente muy en forma…

_**-"¡Zas, otra que empieza con lo mismo!"-**_pensó Dean haciendo una mueca de fastidio, aunque su intento de humor no alcanzó a sus ojos que siguieron brillando sospechosamente angustiados al seguir atentamente el relato de la doctora.

-…su cuerpo también presentaba características de una vida dura. De todas las cicatrices que descubrí en él hubo dos que llamaron mi atención. Una en su hombro que parecía ser la huella dejada por una herida de bala y una en la base de su espina dorsal que podría haber jurado que era de un cuchillo-la mirada de la doctora Parker se perdió unos segundos en la pared detrás de Dean ensimismada con sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta de cómo el semblante del mayor pasó del blanco al lívido ante el recuerdo de esa fatal noche en Cold Oak-Pero si eso hubiera sido así, él no estaría vivo-concluyó casi para sí y agregó-Así que empecé a sospechar que era un ex militar, a causa de su tatuaje en el esternón y del arma que llevaba. O un ex policía-caviló la rubia sin percatarse todavía del malestar de Dean-porque según sé los militares suelen tatuarse la insignia de su unidad y no algo que parece más místico que militar.

-¿Adónde quieres ir con todo esto? ¡Necesito encontrar a mi hermano y no perder el tiempo con cosas que ya conozco de sobra!-la tolerancia de Dean ya había encontrado su punto límite y su temperamento impaciente se hizo notar con fuerza cuando se paró de golpe tumbando la silla donde había estado sentado.

-¡Tú las conoces pero yo no!-exclamó enojada también poniéndose de pie casi con el mismo ímpetu que Dean-¡Y creo que merezco una explicación después de que tu hermano clavara una aguja en mi cuello y yo no llamara a la policía!

La revelación hizo que Dean arqueara las cejas con sorpresa. No imaginaba a Sam lastimando a una chica inocente si bien sabía cuánto le costaba al chico herir, disparar o matar aunque fuera una horrible criatura si ésta no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Al contrario de él, siempre fue el de pregunta primero y dispara después, siempre dispuesto a conceder una oportunidad a quien se le enfrentara.

-No…lo puedo creer-la voz de Dean se fue apagando casi a un murmullo cuando ella corrió un poco la tela de su blanco delantal y una pequeña marca roja se dejó ver sobre la piel tersa y blanca de la bella mujer. Sabiendo que no podía marcharse sin una explicación, sobre todo porque lo que más le interesaba era saber cuál era el peligro que ella mencionó para Sam, el joven cazador trató de poner su mejor cara de póquer para decirle una mentira que fuera creíble y que su hermano no terminara siendo perseguido por la policía.

-Doctora Parker, siento mucho lo que hizo mi hermano pero tienes que disculparlo. Si él se sentía atrapado seguramente los recuerdos de lo que pasó en Afganistán lo abrumaron y tuvo que escapar de aquí. Eso sin contar la fiebre y la conmoción que mencionaste-agregó Dean más preocupado por la parte que era verdad de sus palabras que por la mirada que le dirigió la doctora.

-¿Sam fue un soldado?-preguntó ella frunciendo las cejas en expresión dubitativa.

-No, él estaba en una organización por la paz, trabajando con las Naciones Unidas. Él siempre fue el emocional, el que creía en la unión, la redención y el amor en el mundo-la mentira no le costó tanto pensando que su sensible hermanito fue siempre el que mantuvo la fe a pesar de que el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos con el Apocalipsis a plena marcha y, más tarde, cuando el ángel descarriado abrió las puertas del purgatorio para los leviatanes y se nombró el nuevo Dios-Siempre tuvo esa onda hippie, pelo largo, música aburrida, caminatas por la naturaleza-enumeró Dean rodando los ojos en esa mueca burlona que le hacía a su hermano cuando le hablaba de esas cosas-¡Hasta se hizo ese tatuaje místico que pensaba que lo protegería de los malos! Yo le recomendé el arma, por cierto-agregó Dean dedicándole su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tantos años de práctica en el arte del engaño y la actuación de diferentes personajes en la infinidad de cacerías que habían llevado a cabo le ayudara a él-pero sobre todo a su hermano menor-a librarse de este nuevo problema miró a la doctora con la mejor imitación de los ojos de cachorro que Sammy utilizaba en él y esperó que ella creyera sus verdades a medias.

Después de todo Sammy sí había sido un prisionero de guerra, atrapado a merced de la sed de venganza y la soberbia de Michael y Lucifer, sacrificándose para que terminara la batalla que cielo e infierno habían planeado para la Tierra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el debilitado muchacho las luces que habían quedado encendidas en la cabaña de Rufus aparecieron como brillantes puntitos que parecían lejanos bichitos de luz bailando en medio de los árboles. El rodeo que había dado para despistar a la criatura, que por momentos lo seguía de cerca y por otros se detenía a olisquear a su alrededor o a rascar el suelo con sus poderosas patas delanteras, lo había agotado más de lo que pensaba.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado, concentrado como estaba en no ser sorprendido por el monstruoso animal, pero también debilitado por la pérdida de sangre que apenas había podido disminuir arrancando tiras de su camisa ya deshecha y anudándolas toscamente sobre los cortes de mayor consideración.

El frío de la noche y el sudor de esa fiebre que lo perseguía desde que dejó el hospital no ayudaban en nada para que los temblores que lo estaban acuciando no hicieran castañear sus dientes cada vez con más fuerza, sin contar que estar vestido sólo con una remera de manga corta en mitad de la noche en un bosque que estaba recibiendo los primeros aires fríos del invierno que se aproximaba no colaboraba en lo más mínimo para que no sintiera que estaba a punto de caer bajo el influjo de esa multitud de puntitos negros que bailoteaban delante de sus ojos verdes brillantes por la fiebre y la desesperación.

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo de resistencia y concentración recorriendo el bosque para despistar a la criatura pero, a la vez, para evitar que ésta dejara de seguirlo y así desapareciera en el lugar en busca de su primera víctima desprevenida y todo gracias a la adrenalina pura que se deslizaba por sus venas con el mismo ímpetu que su deseo de regresar a la cabaña para continuar con el hechizo de enlace que ese monstruo había interrumpido tomando el lugar-por una caprichosa burla del destino-que le hubiera correspondido a su hermano mayor.

Sus instintos cazadores y sus sentimientos por quien representara para él mucho más que la madre que nunca tuvo y el padre que casi nunca estuvo se habían unido para darle esa fortaleza que lo mantenía aún en pie a pesar del constante bamboleo de su entorno, de los escalofríos que recorrían su dolorido cuerpo y de la sangre que empapaba sus vendajes improvisados haciéndolo más y más débil con el correr de los minutos.

Todo le dolía, respirar le dolía, su piel se sentía pegajosa al tacto y fría, tan fría como la noche que parecía querer tragarlo con su enorme boca oscura mientras que su cerebro competía con su corazón golpeando en su cráneo como si tuviera vida propia a la misma velocidad que el frenético latido que retumbaba en sus costillas.

Pero nada de eso iba a evitar que regresara a la cabaña a tratar de recomenzar el hechizo otra vez.

Él era un Winchester y sacrificarse por la familia era una herencia que había sido traspasada de generación en generación y si tenía que ir hasta el fin del mundo para traer a su hermano a casa iba a hacerlo, aunque le costara la vida.

Porque Dean no merecía estar en el purgatorio, él no, y la sola idea de que aún estuviera ahí, de que quizás le quedara poco tiempo-ni siquiera quería pensar que ya era demasiado tarde-hizo que la fortaleza que estaba perdiendo-cuando la adrenalina le dio paso al alivio de volver a ver la cabaña otra vez-resurgiera con rezagada energía por lo que se abrió paso tambaleante a través de la maleza mirando fijamente la construcción humana como un peregrino perdido al oasis salvador.

Aunque ver sombras y luces girando a su alrededor, que hacían que el contenido de su estómago circulara peligrosamente cerca de hacer una aparición especial mientras apresuraba sus pasos hacia la destruida puerta de entrada, el menor de los Winchester respiró profundamente intentando llevar hacia abajo la bilis que amenazaba con dejar desparramada por el suelo delante de la cabaña arruinando así el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que la criatura no encontrara su rastro con demasiada facilidad. Y, afortunadamente para él, consiguió llegar hasta el umbral sin tener que lamentar la pérdida del poco líquido que había podido mantener en su estómago por lo que, dando un suspiro, se apoyó un minuto en el desvencijado marco de la puerta que ya no estaba preparándose para que el cambio de luz no dañara su vista de por si ya agredida por el bamboleo de su entorno.

…_**Sammy…Sammy…**_

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar los restos de madera de lo que había sido la puerta, levantando con esfuerzo una pierna que pesaba como plomo, escuchó una voz llamándolo por su nombre deteniéndolo en el acto. Sólo Dean podía pronunciar su diminutivo así, con ese tono que podía ser tanto cariñoso como burlón y que era tan diferente de su voz mandona-imitación de la de su papá-o de ese gruñido ronco del cazador enfurecido que amedrentaba a criaturas y humanos por igual por lo que su corazón casi se detuvo en su pecho paralizándolo por la emoción y la sorpresa haciendo que, en ese mismo segundo, el chico parpadeara como un búho adaptándose a la oscuridad de la noche después de un día intenso de sol y moviera la cabeza lentamente en dirección hacia donde escuchara el sonido de esa voz.

-¿De…an?-tartamudeó Sam mirando fijamente la oscuridad reinante

…**¿Su cabeza le estaba jugando trucos?... ¿O estaba delirando? **

Sabía que había criaturas que podían imitar la voz humana intentando atraer a potenciales víctimas desprevenidas hacia las profundidades del bosque pero no creía que ese monstruo fuera capaz de hacer eso. Se veía demasiado salvaje y primitivo como para tener ese tipo de habilidad e inteligencia.

…**¿Y si tantos golpes que sufriera habían deshecho el trabajo que hizo Castiel para absorber sus alucinaciones y Lucifer había vuelto para atormentarlo?...**

Después de todo el ángel del mal ya había ocupado una vez el lugar de su hermano y él no se había dado cuenta.

-No…no puede…ser-murmuró Sam frotando una mano por su rostro para limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas y la sangre que goteaba desde su frente y enturbiaba su visión.

Había sonado tan real, tan cercano, que por un momento creyó que al darse vuelta iba a ver la mirada cómplice y la sonrisa cálida de su hermano mayor cuando lo llamaba así. Y por lo que le pareció una eternidad contuvo la respiración a la espera de que ese llamado volviera a repetirse mientras trataba de calmar su agitado corazón ansioso por volver a ver a Dean y temeroso de que en su lugar apareciera quien había torturado su mente hasta llevarlo casi al borde de la locura y con un pie al borde de su tumba.

Pero el frío paisaje nocturno fue lo único que captaron sus retinas y el dolor de la desilusión por no encontrar a su hermano de pie frente a él compitió con el alivio que sintió por no ver a Lucifer otra vez.

-Debo…estar delirando-se dijo el joven cazador mientras giraba nuevamente sobre sus pies para de una vez por todas entrar en la cabaña donde lo deslumbró momentáneamente el brillo de la bombilla que se mecía balanceada por el viento que ingresaba por el lugar, tanto por donde debería haber estado la puerta, como por la ventana que él había roto en su huída.

Cuando sus pupilas pudieron acostumbrarse al cambio de luz y las cosas que estaba viendo moverse borrosamente a su alrededor cobraron un poco más de forma y definición el sorpresivo vuelo de una enorme polilla atraída por el brillo de la lamparita desde el cercano bosque lo sobresaltó tanto como el repentino timbrar de su teléfono celular paralizándolo en el acto como instantes antes lo había hecho el escuchar su nombre en la oscuridad.

-Estoy…delirando…de nuevo-dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

Pero el insistente repiqueteo se iniciaba una y otra vez cuando la llamada se cortaba al llegar a su correo de voz y quien fuera que quería localizarlo intentaba de nuevo haciendo que Sam no pudiera resistir la idea de llegar a su teléfono aunque por un momento pensara que seguirle el juego a su mente atormentada había sido el escalón previo que casi lo lleva a la locura y a la muerte cuando permitió que Lucifer llegara nuevamente a él.

_**Pero la posibilidad de escuchar la voz de Dean hacía menos doloroso el riesgo que estaba tomando**_.

_**Si había sido su voz y su presencia la que lo había rescatado en ese galpón abandonado ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser la piedra donde apoyarse para comenzar otra vez? **_

Necesitaba oír a su hermano de nuevo.

Lo supo desde el instante en que el sonido de su voz lo atravesó como una daga y cubrió su alma como una manta cálida, desde ese momento supo que no importaba si estaba delirando o no, sólo sabía que la voz de su hermano iba a ser el ancla que necesitaba-lo único que necesitaba-para no ser arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

-¿De´n?-consciente de que su voz sonó quebrada y temblorosa-casi como el llamado de ese niño que fue cuando clamaba por la seguridad y la contención que sólo su hermano mayor le podía brindar cuando tenía miedo de ese monstruo debajo de su cama-Sam tomó el celular levantándolo entre sus manos temblorosas desde donde lo había encontrado. Por algún milagro-algo en lo que no se detuvo a pensar porque esa palabra prácticamente era esquiva a los Winchester-el celular había ido a parar bajo el sofá sin sufrir ningún rasguño durante la violenta aparición de la bestia-¿De'…n?-repitió el chico cuando pudo levantar el teléfono hasta su oreja dando un respingo sobresaltado a la voz que le respondió con energía.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sammy, Sammy! ¡Soy yo, Dean!-Dean creyó que lloraría cuando de repente el timbre de llamada se vio interrumpido por esa profunda voz que reconocería en cualquier parte lo que lo llenó de tanta emoción que sintió como su pecho se estremecía. Hacía un par de horas que había dejado el hospital y no había cejado en su empeño por comunicarse a pesar de que siempre terminara en el buzón de voz-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?-pronto el alivio se transformó en pánico no sólo porque sabía que Sam estaba enfermo y herido sino porque sólo Sam era capaz de hacer estallar las campanas de sus alarmas internas con esa forma única de pronunciar su nombre cuando estaba rozando la inconsciencia.

-Lo sien…to…lo siento…tanto…intenté traerte de vuel…ta-la voz de su hermanito estaba peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas-y aunque eso encogió el corazón de Dean dentro de su pecho-la idea de que Sammy no se daba cuenta de que lo que pasaba era real sólo hizo que apretara el celular contra su oreja con la misma fuerza que hundió hasta el fondo el acelerador.

-¡Sammy, tranquilo! ¡Lo hiciste bien, chico! ¡Sí me sacaste!-el ansioso hermano mayor interrumpió a Sam desesperado porque el castaño continuaba murmurando disculpas mezcladas con ahogados gemidos de dolor y no parecía darse cuenta que él era real.

-…quería sacarte del purga…torio…hice lo que…pude pero ese monstruo…

-¿Monstruo? ¿Qué monstruo?-los latidos de Dean se aceleraron tanto que le pareció que su corazón competía con la velocidad con la que el Impala devoraba las distancias-¡Sammy! ¡Tranquilízate y dime que monstruo!

-...vino…en tu…lugar…tenía… tu sangre…Dean-un sollozo acompañó las últimas palabras de su hermano y Dean casi pudo sentir su dolor. El chico pensaba que él estaba muerto porque esa maldita cosa había tomado su lugar y el recuerdo de la criatura saltando sobre él en la cueva de Elle lo asaltó de repente haciéndole ver las cosas con una claridad aterradora.

-No, maldita sea, no puede ser-murmuró Dean mientras la certeza de que el Jabsyack era quien había aparecido y asustado a su hermano-y quien sabe si no lo había herido más de lo que estaba-hizo su camino a través de sus venas helándolas con las garras del pánico. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la ira que siempre se abrió paso en su interior como la lava de un volcán cuando alguien lastimaba a su hermanito emergió con energía haciendo que su prioritaria misión reclamara su lugar-¡Estoy en camino Sammy! ¡No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase! ¡Sammy!-Dean gritó su nombre con fuerza, desesperado por sacar a su hermano de esa febril letanía dolorosa-¡Escúchame, busca un cuchillo de plata, escóndete y si esa cosa aparece lo clavas en su garganta! ¿Me has entendido?

Un instante de silencio siguió a su pregunta y el mayor apretó los dientes con fuerza temiendo que su voz mandona hubiera hecho que su hermano menor-quizás recordando sus no tan lejanas épocas de rebeldía-hiciera caso omiso a sus palabras y siguiera enfrascado en su delirio.

De repente, el recuerdo del galpón abandonado donde Sam había ido por culpa de las alucinaciones con Lucifer, llegó a él con la fuerza de una ola barriendo su preocupación y pánico por el estado de salud en franco deterioro del chico para dejarlo recuperarse y concentrarse en un solo objetivo.

**Llegar a Sam-física y mentalmente-y cuidar de él.**

Y, aunque por unos segundos la sensación que había tenido cuando entró a ese galpón abandonado y encontró a su hermanito visiblemente alterado-y peligrosamente cerca de apuntar esa arma en la dirección equivocada- quiso desplazar la firmeza y tranquilidad que quería tener para llegar a él, al revivirla, supo que si en ese momento no hubiera sepultado el pánico no habría conseguido que Sam le creyera ni hubiera encontrado las palabras que lo regresaran a la realidad.

Y ahora que estaban tan cerca de reunirse otra vez no iba a permitir que algo-fiebre o criaturas apestosas-llevaran al chico lejos de él.

**No lo iba a perder. Eso no. Nunca. **

Y si tenía que hacer una escena de películas para chicas-o decir cursilerías-lo iba a hacer si con eso se aseguraba que su hermano menor creyera nuevamente que él siempre iba a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Respirando hondo y tragando saliva para desatar el nudo que tenía agarrotado en la garganta Dean dijo con la voz más calma y suave que pudo poner.

-Sammy, soy yo, tu hermano en carne y hueso, tu piedra número uno-esperanzado en que esas palabras que había dicho llegaran a la mente febril de Sam sintió como su corazón se estremecía cuando el chico casi solloza su nombre-Si, Sammy, soy real. Tienes que creerme Sammy, confía en mí.

-Siempre…confié en ti...-lo interrumpió Sam con un tono quebrado y débil que puso a Dean al borde del pánico otra vez-Siento haberte…fallado…

-Hermanito, no me fallaste, estoy aquí, me trajiste de vuelta-afirmó el rubio nuevamente aunque no sabía si el chico se estaba refiriendo a épocas pasadas de las que ni quería acordarse o si estaba delirando de nuevo sobre no haberlo sacado del purgatorio. Sabía que Sam era más emocional que de costumbre cuando estaba enfermo o herido por lo que prefirió empujar el miedo a un rincón-cuando se asustaba siempre se ponía gruñón, era su forma de lidiar con el pánico-y seguir siendo suave y cariñoso con él. Total no había nadie ahí para darse cuenta de que no le costaba tanto trabajo y su fachada recia podía seguir intacta para los demás-No voy a dejarte solo Sammy, estoy en camino y cuando llegue vamos a salir juntos a patearle el culo a ese jabalí mutante ¿Estás conmigo chico?

Sosteniendo el celular como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía de pie el menor de los Winchester apenas podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando era real porque los constantes escalofríos, el agudo zumbido que taladraba sus oídos mezclándose con el intenso golpeteo de su corazón, más la danza de colores y formas borrosas que enturbiaban su visión, lo empujaban cada vez más cerca de ese pozo de oscuridad que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar.

Quería-necesitaba-tanto que la voz que estaba escuchando fuera la de su hermano y que lo que estaba oyendo fuera cierto que por un momento una ola de alivio lo inundó haciéndolo más y más débil.

**...¿Lo había logrado?...**

**...¿Había podido rescatar a Dean del purgatorio como no había podido hacerlo desde el infierno?...**

**...¿No le había fallado esta vez?...**

En esos minutos de confusión la idea de que no estuviera alucinando o delirando lo golpeó con dureza tirándolo dentro de un torbellino de emociones que parecieron aspirar el aire a su alrededor descubriendo que no podía moverse, que no podía hablar, que no podía respirar si no desataba ese sollozo que atenazaba su garganta. Y, aunque quiso tomar aire para recuperar algo de calma, el nombre de su hermano mayor escapó por sus labios mucho antes que esas lágrimas que empezó a derramar con el alivio inmenso que superó todas sus otras emociones.

Al fin Dean estaba cerca, estaba regresando y nadie más que él iba a poder salvarlo de esa oscuridad que extendía cada vez más cerca sus tentáculos intentando atraparlo y arrastrarlo hacia ese profundo abismo del que quizás no pudiera salir.

Sintiéndose más y más débil a medida que las emociones y las heridas cobraban peaje en su cuerpo cansado el menor de los Winchester se aferraba al teléfono como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del oleaje de una tormenta-y a las palabras de su hermano como la piedra donde apoyarse para no caer-mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por el revoltijo de cosas caídas en la búsqueda de ese cuchillo que Dean le había pedido que buscara, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que la voz de su hermano murmurándole garantías de seguridad lo mantuvieran consciente como había hecho varias veces a lo largo de sus arriesgadas vidas.

-Estoy…contigo, Dean-respondió finalmente el castaño por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad esbozando una sonrisa que marcó uno de sus hoyuelos. Al fin estaba sintiendo como las cosas volvían a su lugar otra vez y que esa parte de su alma lastimada por la desaparición de su hermano estaba cicatrizando su herida-¿De verdad, eres…real?-el tono suave y tembloroso de su voz hizo que una oleada de ternura invadiera al mayor de los hermanos. Sólo Sam podía parecer tan increíblemente pequeño y vulnerable para alguien tan condenadamente fuerte y con semejante tamaño.

-"Dios, como amo a este chico"-pensó el joven cazador cuando no pudo evitar que el cariño que lo invadió le recordara a ese chiquillo despeinado y demasiado pequeño para su edad que se aferraba a su chaqueta en sus primeras cacerías y con un susurro tembloroso le preguntara si el bicho o el espíritu de turno era real-Sammy…Sammy, me recordaste a esas chicas que cuando terminamos…ya sabes-Dean hizo una breve pausa buscando la palabra necesaria pero escuchando el suspiro exasperado de su hermano continuó-…lo nuestro, me preguntan si soy real-culminó el rubio con esa sonrisa fanfarrona que se hizo eco en su voz. Necesitaba recuperar su fachada recia para mantener las emociones en su lugar-y más teniendo en cuenta que aún le faltaban más de cien kilómetros para llegar a Sam-por lo que carraspeó disimuladamente y se guardó los pensamientos cariñosos debajo de la sonrisa cálida que sólo él podía ver en el espejo retrovisor de su Impala.

Sonrisa que acentuó aún más cuando su intento de humor fue recompensado con ese resoplido que seguramente estaba acompañado con el típico rodar de los ojos de su hermano cuando él se hacía el chistoso sabiendo además que detrás de eso venía una conocida respuesta.

Lo que hizo que Dean se diera cuenta cuánto había extrañado a ese chico que tenía por hermano menor.

-Idiota.

-Perra-respondió rápidamente el rubio sintiendo nacer en sus labios una sonrisa aún más amplia y que hacía tanto tiempo no hacía.

Disfrutando de la calidez que sintió en su interior-al escuchar a su hermano responderle en ese instante de hermandad que tantas otras veces habían vivido-el cazador escapado del purgatorio se relajó un instante en el asiento de cuero aflojando un poco el fuerte agarre que había mantenido en el volante de su nena por lo que no esperaba que, como queriendo reafirmar el porqué existía esa famosa frase "La calma siempre precede a la tormenta"-y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que ellos se llamaban Winchester y la calma nunca duraba demasiado-una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa y dolor de su hermano menor fue la señal para el comienzo de una batahola de ruidos, quejidos y gruñidos que casi detienen su corazón.

-¡SAM! ¡NO!

***********************************Supernatural*******************************************

**¿Soy mala? *_* ¿Me odian por este final? ¿Pueden creer que voy a matar a Sammy justo ahora que están por reunirse?**

**Por supuesto que no! Por ello si desean un final pleno de brotherly love, caring, protective, worried, tender, big brother Dean etc, etc (inserten los términos que quieran *menos wincest,jajajaj* ) en sus próximos reviews.**

**Y lo tendrán! **

**¿O acaso no se dieron cuenta de que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo que todas recuperáramos la fe en que esta temporada empezara a remontar?**

**Yo creo que sí porque es lo que leo en la mayoría de los post en los foros, en facebook o en los comentarios de youtube a los videos de la serie.**

**Por fin Jeremy Carver se dio cuenta de que lo que queremos es los hermanos Winchester unidos, cuidándose el uno al otro como siempre lo hicieron y sin que haya terceros en el medio! (O sea, los tres mejores capítulos de lo que va la temporada se trataron de eso: los hermanos, la familia y su herencia (y no necesitaron a Castiel, Benny, Amelia ni nadie más para que eso suceda!) **

**Los personajes principales son y serán siempre ellos dos y todo tiene que girar alrededor de eso. El único que quiero que vuelva en forma estable es Bobby-al que nunca dejaré de extrañar-Por mí, los demás que aparezcan muy-pero muy-de vez en cuando. **

**Perdón por la descarga emocional cuando debería estar refiriéndome al capítulo pero me hacía falta descargar mis pensamientos entusiasmados.**

**SPN es Sam & Dean forever! **

**Espero con ansiedad sus comentarios así más rápido de lo que piensan podrán leer el epílogo y llegaremos al final. **

**Un abrazo a todas!**

**Nanci ^_^**


	8. Epílogoparte 1

**Hola muchachas! ¿Cómo están? Acá estoy finalmente, esperando que no me odien por la espera. Como siempre mis justificaciones ocuparían una hoja entera,jajajaj, por lo que me remitiré a resumir con estas pocas palabras: me dediqué a ir a la playa los últimos días de vacaciones, empezaron las clases, mi hijo comenzó la secundaria, empecé a trabajar en varias escuelas y comenzaron nuevamente mis clases de inglés (tres veces a la semana) Eso más la rutina de madre y ama de casa más las otras series que sigo (algún día agregaré la lista a mi perfil) hicieron que me demorara más de lo que pensaba. Pero otra gran razón fue que estaba tan inspirada-y entusiasmada-por el brotherly love, el protective Dean y el hurt Sam que ha regresado a la serie que ESCRIBÍ, ESCRIBÍ Y ESCRIBÍ (en mis pocos momentos libres) y CONCLUSIÓN: hoy les dejo el epílogo parte 1 (que consta de 12 hojas) y antes del regreso del capítulo correspondiente (malditos hiatos, grrr) les dejaré el final. Y para que no me linchen les aclaro que ya está casi terminado, es más, deben faltarle dos o tres párrafos o media carilla-jijiji, saben como soy cuando me inspiro-pero me parecía que dejarlo todo junto las iba a agotar (y espero que no a aburrir) *_* **

**Estoy muy conforme con este final ^_^y espero que ustedes también lo estén pero debo dejarles algunas advertencias antes de que empiecen a leer: **

***Busquen una silla cómoda, un vaso de agua, gaseosa o bebida a gusto (ya les dije que es largo, jajaja)**

***Pañuelos quizás sería una buena idea, y no sólo para lagrimillas sino también para algunas babas, jajaja (aviso que me he puesto emotiva al escribirlo y que "hay piel" *please, no piensen mal, no escribo wincest, jejeje* esto a pedido de mi amiga Caro quien quería más toque y más abrazos y más contacto del que nos dan en la serie (y yo no me iba a negar, xd, jajajaj)**

***Warning con el exceso de azúcar. Motivada por la serie creo que lo escribí más brotherly love que de costumbre (ustedes dirán *_* ) **

***Y por último (y para no arruinar la sorpresa) busquen al final de todo-y cuando terminen de leer-una aclaración que hago y una recomendación que doy después vuelvan a leer el párrafo donde aparecen esas palabras y le encontrarán más sentido (*silba misteriosamente*)**

**Y como siempre antes de publicar mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes dejan esos hermosos reviews y consiguen con sus lindas palabras que me mantenga escribiendo y me entusiasme la idea de no dejar de hacerlo. Sus palabras son el único premio y reconocimiento que tenemos a la dedicación, al tiempo y neuronas que perdemos tratando de que las musas colaboren y a los tendones que protestan por el esfuerzo de escribir tanto-la muñequera elástica que estoy usando en estos momentos es una prueba de ello-Así que miles de gracias a: **_**selenewinchester, impalasammy, inugami35, GreenEyesSpn, Carolina, SanKripkeMile, FranSamWinch, Cintya89, Anna-ross, Andy, JarpadMaby**_** y todos los invitados misteriosos que visitan mi página pero no dejan su nombre. **

**Gracias por acompañarme una vez más en mi locura Winchesteriana (wtf? Jajajaj) y prometo que cuando deje el último pedacito del epílogo voy a responderles a sus hermosas palabras y comentarios sobre lo que han leído. Abrazos!**

**Viva el brotherly love! TENEMOS NOVENA TEMPORADAAAAAAAA! (yeahh, no me canso de festejar, jajajaj)**

**Ahora sí, a leer! Enjoy it!**

********************************Supernatural************************************************

_**Disfrutando de la calidez que sintió en su interior-al escuchar a su hermano responderle en ese instante de hermandad que tantas otras veces habían vivido-el cazador escapado del purgatorio se relajó un instante en el asiento de cuero aflojando un poco el fuerte agarre que había mantenido en el volante de su nena por lo que no esperaba que, como queriendo reafirmar el porqué existía esa famosa frase "La calma siempre precede a la tormenta"-y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que ellos se llamaban Winchester y la calma nunca duraba demasiado-una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa y dolor de su hermano menor fue la señal para el comienzo de una batahola de ruidos, quejidos y gruñidos que casi detienen su corazón.**_

_**-¡SAM! ¡NO!**_

******************************Supernatural**********************************************

Los últimos cien kilómetros recorridos por el Impala marcando un récord en velocidad constante durante un largo período de tiempo fue la prueba de que el dicho "con el corazón en la boca" era absolutamente real. El hermano mayor de la familia Winchester no sabía que era peor, si el silencio mortal que había quedado en la línea cada vez que intentaba volver a llamar o el desfile de imágenes aterradoras como consecuencia de las suposiciones que estaba haciendo.

Tenía que calmarse y confiar en Sam. El chico era más fuerte y obstinado de lo que la mayoría le daba crédito y si no se aferraba a eso la desesperación iba a ganarle a sus nervios-ya de por sí demasiado alterados-y podía terminar haciéndole un moño a un árbol con su amado Impala.

-Tienes que estar bien…tienes que estar bien…tienes que estar bien-sosteniéndose de ese mantra que salía en un susurro por sus labios como si fuera el salvavidas que lo mantendría a flote en medio de la tempestad que era su interior el cazador fugitivo del purgatorio mantenía el mismo rumbo desde que había salido del consultorio de la doctora Parker, sumamente agradecido-y un poco sorprendido por ello-de que la bella mujer estuviera más interesada en salvar a Sam que en mandar a la policía a buscarlo.

Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta de que su hermanito no sólo le había inyectado el sedante que ella pensaba suministrarle a él sino que había forzado el armario para recuperar sus cosas y robado su auto para escapar de allí.

Pensamiento que provocó que una oleada de orgullo por su hermano menor lo invadiera regalándole una leve sonrisa a sus labios tensos.

-Sammy…Sammy…eres un duro hijo de perra cuando quieres-murmuró mientras luchaba para equilibrar tan dispares emociones.

Orgullo y cariño sumados a pánico y preocupación todos destinados a la misma persona centro de su vida desde que tenía memoria estaban haciendo mella en sus emociones reflejándose en el brillo intenso de sus ojos verdes, sospechosamente brillantes desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no fue el saber que Sam podía ser un cazador peligroso preparado para cualquier cosa lo que le regaló esa cálida sensación, sino el hecho indudable de que el esfuerzo de Sam por escapar a pesar de lo malherido que había sido por la explosión en Sucrocorp fue pura y exclusivamente por él.

Conclusión que hizo que dos pensamientos opuestos llegaran a su mente atribulada.

_**Abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y patearle el culo por arriesgarse de esa forma**_.

Aunque un segundo después estuvo seguro de que no sería la segunda opción la que pondría en práctica porque si Sammy usaba con él su "arma letal" toda intención de hacerle conocer algo peor que la ira de Dios se iría al carajo.

-Seguramente fueron sus ojos de cachorrito apaleado los que la ablandaron también a ella-meditó Dean recordando como la mirada de la joven doctora Parker se suavizaba casi tanto como su voz cuando le hablaba de Sam.

Nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse como a pesar de los años que habían pasado y del tamaño que había alcanzado-sin contar la masa muscular que había agregado-su hermanito no había perdido esa mirada de bebé inocente, dulce, sentimental, melancólico o suplicante cuando tenía que serlo y que hacía que quien tuviera aunque sea un poco de instintos paternales-o maternales-cayera a sus pies en cuanto les daba esa mirada.

Y, en su caso, no sólo pateara esos instintos que no sabía que tenía hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba criando sino que también activaba a la máxima potencia el ansia de cumplir con sus deberes de hermano mayor, mejor amigo y protector haciéndole sentir que no había nada que no haría por él.

Y así, mientras el Impala devoraba los kilómetros, Dean continuaba meditando sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital analizando el hecho de que ella no sólo había omitido llamar a la policía sino que también lo había ayudado a encontrarlo cuando le prestó su computadora para rastrear su GPS y pudo al fin ubicarlo.

Para él eso fue una prueba más de que Sam podía hacer caer a cualquiera.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, fue el hecho de que le entregara esa caja con los antibióticos que necesitaba para tratar la peligrosa infección que había contraído Sam y que-afortunadamente a pesar de la desgracia-había aparecido en los análisis bioquímicos que ella había revisado de inmediato cuando el laboratorio los había entregado a pesar de que el fugitivo hacía más de cinco horas que había dejado el hospital.

-Hermanito, sólo tú te contagias una peste, estrellas tu melón contra algo duro y casi estampas a mi nena en un árbol todo en la misma semana-un frustrado y preocupado Dean pasó una mano por su rostro después de murmurar esas palabras tratando de no pensar que también debería incluir a esa lista _**"enfrentarte al jabalí mutante"**_ para que la poca calma que había conseguido con sus anteriores pensamientos se fueran al diablo-¡Vamos bebé, falta poco!-agregó el mayor de los hermanos en respuesta al potente ronroneo del motor de su auto cuando éste giró en la desviación que llevaba a la aislada cabaña de Rufus sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cuando-después de unos quince minutos-el techo de troncos comenzó a hacerse visible entre los añosos pinos y alerces de ese bosque que los había refugiado mientras trataban de curar las heridas de sus derrotas y de esa pérdida terrible de la que aún no había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlos rechinar entre sus mandíbulas el mayor intentaba controlar ese grito que llevaba el nombre de su hermano-y que sabía que saldría en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera del Chevy negro-consciente de que si no lograba dominar sus emociones podría resultar más peligroso de lo que pensaba si el Jabsyack todavía estaba por ahí buscando como atrapar al chico, pensamiento que hizo que la furia protectora que surgía en su interior cada vez que algo o alguien ponía a Sam en peligro hiciera que el cazador en él intentara retomar su lugar tratando de que pudiera hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

**Él iba a proteger y cuidar a Sammy-como fue toda su vida-y matar a ese intruso del purgatorio iba a ser sólo una piedra a la que patear para llegar a eso.**

Pero, aunque tenía la leve esperanza de que el causante de que se interrumpiera abruptamente su conversación con Sam hubiera sido una caída o un desmayo de su hermano menor y no la irrupción de una criatura sobrenatural, la visión de la puerta destruida aplastó con la pesada garra del pánico el breve suspiro de alivio que había emitido en cuanto llegó al frente de la cabaña lanzándolo fuera del auto aún cuando el Chevy no se había detenido por completo.

-¡Sam! ¡Sammy!-gritó Dean apenas se bajó y, sin siquiera apagar el motor ni cerrar la puerta, en un parpadeo había corrido los dos metros que lo separaban de la entrada dando un ágil salto sobre las maderas resquebrajadas para poder ingresar a la cabaña, paralizándose en el mismo segundo en que puso un pie dentro cuando su corazón casi se detiene ante esa vista que no esperaba y que hizo que el mundo dejara de girar para él.

Un caos absoluto reinaba en la habitación: mesa, papeles, sillas, estantes y armarios estaban volcados, mezclados, quebrados o apenas sosteniéndose en pie. El sofá que lo había cobijado cuando tuvo su pierna quebrada apenas mantenía algo de su espumoso interior en su lugar, la goma espuma desparramada por doquier se deslizaba por el piso de madera empujada por el viento de un lado a otro como si fueran surrealistas insectos escapando de la aparición del humano que había irrumpido por esa puerta, algunos de ellos deteniéndose en un charco pegajoso que inmediatamente llamó su atención.

Esa extraña mezcla de rojo con algunas pizcas de negro que se deslizaba por debajo del sofá formando un riachuelo removió la bilis de su estómago cuando siguió con la vista el rastro de ese creciente charco haciéndole sentir que algo dentro de él se rompía y se alojaba en su garganta.

-No…no…no-su ceño se profundizó cuando la oscura silueta que apenas había alcanzado a vislumbrar con la insuficiente luz de la oscilante lamparita comenzó a cobrar la forma de la mano de su hermano menor-No…no-repitió nuevamente seguro de que era su corazón lo que tenía atrapado en su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar-¡SAM!-gritando el nombre de su hermano Dean pudo salir del momento de parálisis en que había caído lanzándose hacia delante y resbalando en el pegajoso charco cuando rodeó el sofá yendo a caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil del menor, palideciendo terriblemente cuando pudo ver que la mitad del torso de su hermanito, sus piernas y el brazo derecho estaban siendo aplastados por el peso muerto de la maldita bestia que lo había atacado a él en el purgatorio.

Pero si el pánico y la sorpresa lo paralizaron momentáneamente fue la inyección de esa adrenalina nacida del amor y la preocupación por la otra mitad de su alma las que hicieron que reaccionara con la celeridad y la fuerza con la que un león es capaz de derribar a un búfalo para proteger a su cría por lo que, empujando con todas sus fuerzas el lomo de la criatura, fue levantándola poco a poco hasta que pudo hacerla caer, rogando a quien quisiera escucharlo no estar lastimando aún más a su hermano al moverla sobre su cuerpo de esa forma.

Y, cuando el monstruo del purgatorio cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, se sorprendió al ver que la mano del muchacho aún se mantenía aferrada a un cuchillo que estaba hundido en el cuello de la bestia.

Darse cuenta de lo que Sam había hecho le provocó un estremecimiento tan profundo de orgullo, amor y preocupación por quien prácticamente había criado que-a pesar de que sabía que quizás no sería bueno moverlo sin haber evaluado su condición primero-no pudo resistir la enorme necesidad de abrazarlo contra su pecho por lo que tomó su brazo fláccido y, soltando la mano que el chico aún tenía aferrada a la culata del cuchillo, pasó con sumo cuidado su otra mano por la axila del brazo izquierdo levantándolo un poco hasta lograr apoyarlo en su regazo.

Sintiendo el peso de Sam contra su pecho el más grande de los hermanos cerró sus ojos y se tomó unos segundos de respiro mientras apoyaba su mandíbula en el castaño cabello revuelto del muchacho. Rodeándolo con sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su cuerpo no pudo menos que sentirse inmensamente agradecido y profundamente conmocionado por lo que su hermanito había hecho por él.

-¡Lo hiciste bien Sammy, lo lograste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!-exclamó el joven cazador refiriéndose no sólo a su rescate del purgatorio sino también a acabar con la bestia a pesar de lo herido y enfermo que estaba. Sin olvidar también que seguramente él había conseguido explotar el laboratorio y salir herido en el proceso. Pensamiento que sumó una intensa preocupación a los cálidos sentimientos que llenaron su interior en esos segundos de respiro mientras estaba sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermanito junto al suyo-¡Maldita sea, estás hirviendo, Sammy!-el breve momento de cálidas emociones duró lo que un parpadeo porque sintiéndolo tan débil, flojo en sus brazos, casi como esa noche en que lloró su nombre arrodillado en el barro-más esa fiebre que podía sentir traspasando la poca ropa que llevaba su hermano-catapultó nuevamente la breve calma al pánico absoluto.

-¡Sam! ¡Con un demonio, Sammy, respira!-gritó Dean cuando al bajarlo con cuidado la poca presencia de ese aire que esperaba sentir al acercar la palma de su mano a los labios pálidos del menor le estrujó el corazón-¡No me hagas esto Sammy, por favor!-suplicó el mayor sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas.

Con una ternura que demostraba sólo con él pasó sus dedos por la mandíbula de Sam y luego la llevó a su frente quitándole con cuidado el pegote que sangre y tierra habían hecho con su cabello alborotado, descubriendo así, que la herida que su hermanito había recibido durante la explosión de Sucrocorp había reabierto varios puntos. Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto volvió a pasar una mano por su rostro deteniéndose un segundo en su mejilla antes bajar al cuello en la búsqueda del pulso. Un débil pero presente latir fue lo que sintió bajo sus dedos e hizo que Dean bajara un oído hacia el pecho de Sam, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba que ese otro golpeteo le confirmara que su mundo no se había acabado. A los pocos segundos, no confiando en sus oídos, llevó su mano hacia el firme pecho del muchacho y, cuando el latido se reunió con su palma, le dio la bienvenida a un alivio que hacía instantes no sentía.

Finalmente, al ver y sentir como el auge y caída de los pulmones impulsando ese aire que el peso de la criatura había mantenido aprisionado, hizo que se diera cuenta de que ambos podrían seguir manteniéndose aferrados a la vida.

_**Sí, los dos.**_

Bien sabía que no podría permanecer en la Tierra sin Sam a su lado. Al menos en cuerpo y alma y no sólo sintiéndose una cáscara vacía como todo ese año que pasó sin él mientras estuvo prisionero en la jaula del infierno.

Así que, habiendo comprobado que Sam-testarudo como era-continuaba luchando por vivir, se dedicó a examinarlo un poco más despejado de lo que había estado cuando esa oleada de pánico prácticamente lo abrumó por lo que, levantando la remera sucia y ensangrentada del menor, pasó con cuidado una mano por todo su torso palpando una a una sus costillas frunciendo el ceño con disgusto no sólo por lo caliente que sintió su piel sino también por el par de fracturas que encontró y que ya estaban dejando su huella en el moretón de color bordó que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel de un modo tan alarmante que hizo que el rubio siseara entre dientes en empatía con el menor.

-Esto va doler como una perra, amigo. ¡Con razón no estás respirando bien!-dijo Dean molesto por el descubrimiento-¡No vas a moverte de mi vista por un par de semanas, te lo advierto!-agregó el joven cazador a su inconsciente hermano contradiciendo su voz enojada con la mano suave que pasó por su cabello-Cuando quieras despertar, princesa, podré ponerte más cómodo-le dijo burlón aunque su intento de broma no pudo ocultar la ronca prueba de que su preocupación iba en aumento por cada minuto que pasaba y, ni su voz, ni su toque palpando sus costillas, habían conseguido despertarlo-¡Eres un desastre, chico!-exclamó finalmente cuando el escaneo milimétrico que había hecho en búsqueda y reconocimiento de heridas arrojó un saldo considerable: un par de costillas fracturadas, cinco o tal vez seis cortes que necesitarían sutura-sin contar tener que remendar los puntos que fueron reabiertos-más la mano infectada, una fiebre persistente y un huevo de gallina creciendo en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano, seguramente por el golpe que le causó la bestia al caer encima de él. Eso sin contar las magulladuras y moretones de menor importancia pero aún visibles y seguramente muy molestos y que lo hicieron dudar seriamente si no debería llevarlo a un hospital o de vuelta con la doctora Parker-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sammy?-le dijo cariñosamente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por debajo del flequillo húmedo de Sam, por la cara y una vez más acunando unos segundos la mandíbula del chico en la palma de su mano frunciendo aún más el ceño por el disgusto que le ocasionó sentir tan caliente su piel y odiando como Sam no respondía a pesar del tiempo que hacía que lo estaba atendiendo.

Ningún movimiento, ningún quejido de dolor o angustia. Nada.

Y, aunque eso elevó su preocupación hasta las nubes, sabía que él podía manejarlo y que ambos habían pasado por cosas peores y que ir en busca de un hospital era una opción que los dos preferían evitar.

_**Él podía hacerse cargo**_.

Él siempre se había hecho cargo y no le gustaba cuando alguien pretendía ocupar el lugar que consideraba suyo. Ni siquiera a su padre le había concedido más que unos pocos momentos de responsabilidad sobre Sam porque él era extremadamente posesivo y protector del chico-tuviera la edad que tuviera-cuando era él quien estaba a cargo y tampoco le gustaba ser interrogado si estaba cuidando a su hermanito, especialmente si dicho hermanito estaba herido o enfermo.

Él se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio-lo único en toda su vida que tomó más en serio que la caza-y por lo tanto él estaba a cargo de Sam y ferozmente desplazaría a cualquiera que intentara tomar ese papel de él.

-Estoy aquí Sammy, voy a cuidarte y pronto estarás bien-le aseguró-Pero tienes que abrir los ojos, chico ¡Vamos Sammy, hazlo por mí!-pidió Dean con voz ronca y tuvo que trabajar los músculos de su garganta tragando el nudo que se le estaba formando.

Sabía que tenía que empezar con la medicación y curar sus heridas pero si Sam no se despertaba ni siquiera iba a poder moverlo hasta el sofá porque el peso de las horas que pasó en el purgatorio, todo lo que vivió ahí; miedo, preocupación, ansiedad, sumadas a las horas posteriores a su regreso, estaban pasándole factura a su cuerpo cansado. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que no dormía, que no comía o que no tenía una ducha decente, toda molestia y dolor dejados de lado cuando su mente estaba centrada en Sam y su corazón en vilo por él.

Moviéndose por la adrenalina pura que nacía desde sus instintos protectores no había nada que pudiera evitar que se hiciera cargo-salvo desmayarlo o matarlo-pero, estando sentado junto al inconsciente Sam, sintiendo poco a poco como finalmente estaba volviendo a ocupar un lugar necesitado por su alma, un breve sopor se apoderó de él e hizo que cerrara los ojos con cansancio y, exhalando un lento suspiro, se preparó mentalmente para la hercúlea tarea por venir.

-No debería haberte alimentado con esas raciones extras de cereales, Sammy ¿Quién diría que eso y esas condenadas ensaladas iban a hacerte crecer tanto?-se quejó el joven cazador intentando con su toque de humor apartar la preocupación y el dolor que le ocasionaba el recuerdo de esos interminables días en los que esperaba que Sam despertara después de que Muerte le restaurara su alma o, más cercano en el tiempo, cuando esperaba sin saber si iba a despertar después de que Castiel destruyera el muro que lo protegía de los recuerdos de su paso por el averno-Demasiadas veces jugaste a ser la Bella Durmiente, hermanito-refunfuñó Dean aún intentando mantener el humor que estaba tratando de recuperar para no perderse en el oscuro mundo de la desesperación-Si estás esperando que te bese como la niña que eres…-agregó con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a su mirada cuando las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por los cortes de Sam llegando al sucio piso de madera le recordaron que tenía trabajo que hacer y que las bromas las dejaría para cuando el mocoso testarudo se despertara-¡Sammy! ¡Sam! ¡Mírame!-le ordenó finalmente utilizando ese tono de John-el sargento-Winchester que hasta el rebelde sin causa no podía dejar de obedecer.

Y, como si hubiera estado esperando ese brusco cambio en el tono de su hermano, el más joven Winchester se estremeció e hizo un cambio en su respiración-por primera vez en largos minutos-mientras fruncía un poco el ceño transmitiendo una imagen de confusión y dolor tan intensa que caló hondo en el alma de Dean quien lo miró expectante.

-¿Sammy? ¿Estás ahí?

Alguien estaba hablando con él, ahora podía sentirlo, esa voz apagada había sonado casi como el susurro del viento que corre a través de las montañas pero, de a poco, había comenzado a cobrar volumen y a hacerse reconocible dentro de ese mundo de tinieblas oscuras en el que estaba sumergido.

Un mundo oscuro y frío donde se estaba hundiendo sin remedio hasta que comenzó a sentir un calor diferente que se juntaba con esa mezcla de fuego y hielo que estremecía su piel, un calor que lo había abrigado más veces de las que podría contar cuando las noches eran crueles y el miedo su mejor aliado, un calor que le gritó _**"estás a salvo" **_y que le brindó la confianza para luchar contra esa garra helada que quería arrastrarlo para siempre a la oscuridad.

Él quería decir el nombre de su hermano, sentía, _**lo sabía**_, que era él-aunque su voz haya sonado tan parecida a su padre-porque nadie más que Dean podía transmitir detrás de ese tono de mando la intensa preocupación y la enorme devoción que sólo destinaba para él pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido lastimero.

-¡Eso es, chico, despierta y brilla!-respondió Dean pasando una mano cariñosamente por su mejilla a pesar de esa preocupación que le carcomía por dentro. El momento de volver a ver sus ojos otra vez lo había ilusionado y vuelto más propenso a esos momentos de chicas que siempre prefirió evitar. Aunque si Sam volvía a su lado bien valía la pena el esfuerzo, fue lo que pensó cuando otro suspiro dolorido reclamó su atención nuevamente-Lo sé hermanito, sé que duele pero abre los ojos, hazlo por mi, vamos-lo animó el rubio al ver como los ojos de Sam comenzaban a moverse detrás de los párpados.

Nunca había sido tan emocionalmente abierto como Sam pero, con el tiempo, había aceptado que era porque desde el principio tuvo que aprender que para protegerlo lo mejor que pudiera de la vida a la que su padre los había arrastrado tenía que renunciar a algunas cosas y que eso incluía la demostración de sus emociones, las que sólo dejaría salir cuando Sam necesitaba a su hermano mayor o cuando estaba solo.

_**Y éste era uno de esos momentos. **_

No sólo su responsabilidad-la mitad de su ser-estaba enfermo y herido sino que estaban solos en medio de la nada por lo que nadie podría ver que, en realidad, su fachada recia y dura era sólo para los demás y que su alma y su corazón estaban unidos a quien siempre había sido el único capaz de mantenerlo humano, su cable a tierra, el que creía en él más de lo que él lo hizo, el chico que siempre creyó que valía la pena salvarlo aunque él no pensara lo mismo.

-Shhh, Sammy, estás a salvo ahora-la voz del mayor sonó mucho más cerca y el castaño hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos al sentir como una mano pasaba con suavidad sobre su cabello-¡Despierta Sammy!

Al escuchar su nombre con más claridad el menor de los Winchester abrió los ojos lentamente pero sólo podía ver oscuridad y, después de algunos intentos más, un parpadeo le reveló una luz cegadora que latió en su cabeza haciéndole cerrar los ojos de nuevo y gemir más fuerte. Acostumbrado a esa voz mezcla de terror y preocupación-mezclada con el toque de esa mano callosa llena de una ternura que muy pocos habían podido ver- el más joven de la rota familia luchó duro y parejo hasta que logró abrir los ojos completamente, parpadeando con fuerza contra la dolorosa luz y moviendo la cabeza para buscar al dueño de esa voz que lo animaba a despertar. Esa silueta era confusa al principio y simplemente no se quedaba quieta pero, después de un par más de parpadeos, los dos hermanos se fundieron en uno relativamente quieto y estable.

-¿D´n?

-¡Hey, hermanito!-Dean lo saludó con una flamante sonrisa, francamente aliviado-¿Cómo te sientes?-supo al instante que era una pregunta estúpida porque era obvio que Sam se sentía para la mierda pero no podía dejar de preguntar cuando la necesidad de cuidar a su hermano estaba tan arraigada en él.

-¿De´n? ¿Eres…tú?-repitió Sam tratando de enfocar mejor sus ojos y de calmar su agitado corazón. No podía creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera real, el temor de que la fiebre lo estuviera haciendo delirar dolía más que su cabeza palpitante.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, tranquilo-calmó el mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración de su hermano se estaba acelerando-De verdad, soy yo-repitió Dean brindándole una sonrisa cálida a pesar de que ver tanta sangre brotando de ese feo corte en la sien derecha del chico le estaba anudando el estómago-Pegaste duro con esa calabaza tuya, Sammy-le dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de él y arrastrándolo hacia arriba al no poder resistir la tentación de abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho-**otra vez**-sabiendo que esa y las demás heridas fueron consecuencia de que él no había estado cerca para protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho y por la testarudez de su hermanito empeñado en traerlo de regreso-¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-lo retó con una voz ronca que casi logró ocultar el amor que tenía por él.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dón…de?-apenas murmuró mientras débilmente trataba de soltarse aún perdido en las nieblas de la conmoción levantando al mismo tiempo su mano temblorosa intentando llegar al rostro que lo miraba expectante y que su tacto confirmara lo que sus ojos y oídos le estaban contando-Dea...-una oleada de náuseas y tos interrumpió el susurro de ese nombre y lo sacudió haciendo que Dean lo aferrara más estrechamente mientras lo ayudaba a enderezarse un poco más.

-Shhh, tranquilo hermanito, respira lento y suave, eso es-lo animó el rubio mientras esperaba que pasara esa oleada de náuseas-¡Aunque esté más sucio que un zombie no vomites en mi, te lo advierto!-la necesidad de bromear siempre había acompañado esos momentos de miedo que la mayoría de las veces involucraba a su hermano menor. Si podía bromear podía mantener la calma para no dejarse ganar por el pánico y así podría mantener tranquilo a su hermano y hacerse cargo de él. Siempre había hecho eso y, aunque esta vez había sido demasiado larga la espera para retomar el lugar que siempre fue suyo y demasiados largos los minutos hasta que Sam se decidió a abrir los ojos, no podía renunciar a esa veta de humor que calmaría tanto al menor como a él-¡Éste es un raro momento cariñoso de mi parte para la princesa que eres así que no te apures!-agregó Dean ante un nuevo intento del chico por apartarse de él y así poder verlo mejor.

-Oh…Dios… mío-murmuró el joven Winchester volviendo a hundirse en esos brazos fuertes descansando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, relajado por el sonido de su voz y sintiendo como, en esas tres palabras, contenía la abrumadora ola de emociones que lo embargara después de que la confusión le diera paso al asombro y al alivio que sintió cuando la realidad dejó de ser borrosa y distinguió con claridad lo que un principio creyó que era un sueño-Estás…aquí-agregó apenas conteniendo el sollozo de emoción, la felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta que quería escapar por su garganta salió en forma de un tembloroso suspiro lo que hizo que un calor intenso envolviera al hermano mayor, no sólo por escuchar ese tono ahogado sino por reconocer en esos ojos tornasolados que ahora lo estaban mirando las intensas emociones y la gran devoción que su hermanito siempre había demostrado por él.

Pero, sabiendo que era hora de dejar de lado esas emociones que apretaban en ambos pechos, el mayor de los hermanos respiró hondo y aflojó el agarre que tenía en el muchacho para enderezarlo aún más y así ayudarlo a levantarse para ir hasta el sofá. Tenía que hacer que tome el antibiótico y suministrarle los primeros auxilios antes de llevarlo hacia la cama desde donde no lo dejaría salir por varios días porque, llevarlo hacia allí en las condiciones que estaba ahora, no sólo iba a conseguir sábanas sucias y hermanito molesto sino que hubiera sido una ardua tarea trabajar en ese pequeño y oscuro espacio donde estaba la cama que había sido de Rufus.

Cuando lo tuviera limpio y remendado sería tiempo de trasladarlo hacia ahí y esperaba que para ese entonces el chico estuviera lo suficientemente lúcido como para ayudarlo y no tuviera que realizar la titánica tarea de cargarlo en sus brazos. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría pedirle prestado a esa energía que mantenía en su cuerpo por amor a Sam. Ya llegaría el momento de descansar cuando tuviera la tranquilidad de que el chico no se le escurriría entre los dedos como la arena seca de un desierto y, de todas formas, sabía que no podría pegar un ojo si su preocupación rozaba el pánico.

-Vamos Sammy, de a poco. Eso es, tómalo con calma-animó el rubio mientras que, con toda la suavidad que le era posible, le ayudaba a ponerse de pie tratando con todas sus fuerzas de bloquear los gemidos de dolor de su hermano. Había pasado demasiadas veces en sus arriesgadas vidas el tener que tratar con un herido Sam pero nunca le resultó fácil ni pudo acostumbrarse a verlo sufrir sin que algo dentro de suyo se rompiera gritándole que si pudiera cambiar de lugar con él no lo dudaría ni un segundo-Te tengo, hermanito. Sólo apóyate en mi y déjame hacer todo el trabajo-agregó Dean cuando al fin pudo ponerlo de pie sosteniéndolo con firmeza por la cintura teniendo cuidado con sus costillas heridas y pasando el brazo sano de su hermano más joven sobre sus hombros. Ver como Sam pasó del blanco al lívido al apoderarse de él una oleada de vértigo lo obligó a bromear para luchar contra ese nudo que apretó su estómago con miedo y preocupación-Sostente con esas piernas de flamenco un poco más, sasquatch-le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a dar los temblorosos primeros pasos.

-Mmmmggrrrriiditaa-respondió el castaño con un tono mitad gruñido mitad quejido haciendo sonreír a Dean cuando asombrosamente pudo escuchar en ese murmullo casi inteligible ese idiota que siempre le dedicaba.

Con el correr de los años Dean se había vuelto un experto en el Sammy lenguaje, desde sus primeros balbuceos a esas diferentes inflexiones con las que pronunciaba su nombre y con las que el chico le comunicaba sus pensamientos tan claro como si hubiera hablado.

"_**Dean, duele…estoy bien, Dean…Dean, yo puedo solo…Deja de ser tan idiota, Dean…Confío en ti, Dean…"**_

-"No eres pesado…eres mi hermano"-Dean no se dio cuenta de que había tarareado esa oración en voz alta concentrado como estaba en conseguir que su hermano no cayera de bruces al suelo-y perdido también en esos fugaces recuerdos-hasta que vio la tenue sonrisa de Sam y supo enseguida que el chico se había dado cuenta de que él había recordado esa canción que ambos casualmente habían escuchado un par de días antes del ataque a Sucrocorp.

A pesar de que era un ritmo al que él no era aficionado, había apartado la mano que Sam llevaba al dial de la radio para quitarla antes de que se pusiera de mal humor porque, al escuchar la primera estrofa, enseguida la había relacionado con los dos.

-Eres una niña-le dijo en respuesta a la expresión emocionada con la que Sam lo miró.

-Lo dice…el que sabe…toda…la le…tra-respondió temblorosamente haciendo que el rubio sienta un calor intenso subiendo a sus mejillas y su pecho henchirse de orgullo porque a pesar estar débil, afiebrado y dolorido su hermanito seguía siendo un chico listo.

-¡Cállate, eres un dolor en el culo!-replicó Dean tratando de mantener su dignidad intacta.

-Idio…ta-tartamudeó Sam mientras luchaba por controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Perra-respondió rápidamente el joven cazador aliviado de que, entre broma y broma, finalmente habían conseguido llegar hasta el sofá. No se le había perdido, ni la forma en que Sam estaba temblando, ni las perlitas de sudor frío que cubrían su pálido rostro por lo que la preocupación volvió a ganarle al alivio y a gritarle que tenía trabajo que hacer-Llegamos. Despacio, eso es, deja que te ayude-el mayor animaba a su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en el sofá intentando que su voz y su presencia sean el apoyo que Sam necesitaba para no caer en la inconsciencia otra vez-¿Cómo te sientes Sammy? ¡Háblame!-le pidió finalmente cuando al apoyar la cabeza de su hermano en el sofá su cabello oscuro y enmarañado contrastó tanto con su piel pálida y febril que el recuerdo del momento en que acostó el cuerpo sin vida de Sam en ese sucio colchón de esa olvidada cabaña le estrujó el corazón ahogándolo en una nube de pánico-¡Despierta, maldita sea, despierta!-la brusquedad de su tono surgió por culpa de ese horrible recuerdo haciéndole arrepentirse de inmediato por el sobresalto de su hermano menor a causa de esas palabras pero, en el fondo, agradecido de que había resultado nuevamente el tono militar que había heredado de su padre.

En un primer momento un par de ojos verde azulados lo miraron asustados en respuesta a su voz pero casi de inmediato cambiaron a esa expresión intensa de emoción, confianza y alivio por saber que contaba con su hermano mayor para que solucionara todo cuanto le aquejaba mirándolo como si él tuviera todas las respuestas.

Lo que ablandó como una goma el interior de Dean al ver esa expresión en sus ojos que siempre le había hecho sentir que era capaz de cualquier cosa por él.

-"Sammy…Sammy…me estás convirtiendo en una nenaza"-pensó el rubio dándole un leve apretón de disculpa en el hombro antes de decirle con una voz más suave-Lo siento, chico, pero no debes dormirte. Sabes como es la rutina con los golpes en la cabeza-Sam parpadeó dos veces antes de responderle.

-Eres…man…dón-le dijo e hizo sonreír a Dean a pesar de que no le gustó como arrastraba las palabras.

-Ya vuelvo Sammy, voy por agua-dijo por toda respuesta mientras se ponía de pie-Aguanta ahí, no te duermas-le pidió con un tono más calmo antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño. Cuando llegó allí se sintió inmensamente agradecido de que la bestia no había incursionado por el lugar por lo que pudo encontrar toallas y paños limpios, los que tomó junto con un recipiente olvidado al que llenó con agua antes de regresar junto a su hermano menor-¿Cómo estás Sammy?-preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y, mojando un paño en el recipiente con agua, comenzó a pasarlo con suavidad limpiando la sangre y tierra en el rostro de su hermano para después de enjuagarlo dejarlo sobre su frente-¡Eres un lío, chico!-agregó Dean afectuosamente en respuesta al gruñido gutural con el que le respondió Sam, quien lo miraba a través de sus párpados entreabiertos, fluctuando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia-Voy a salir a buscar el botiquín al Impala. Voy a remendarte y quedarás como nuevo-le dijo mientras se paraba pero, de pronto, un par de ojos enormes y húmedos lo miraron asustados y Dean no pudo menos que sonreír un poco al recordar la niñez de su hermano cuando esas mismas pupilas tornasoladas le impedían dejarlo y le hacían quedarse junto a su cama hasta que se dormía. Sintiéndose casi como su padre lo miró con ternura-Voy a regresar, te lo prometo-le dijo mientras levantaba su chaqueta hasta la barbilla de Sam para abrigarlo.

Sam entendió porque apareció en sus ojos esa mirada que significaba que estaba a punto de decir algo embarazoso y sentimental pero Dean no le dio tiempo y, dando media vuelta, salió en busca de su auto que aún lo esperaba ronroneando como un gato salvaje a causa del motor que había dejado en marcha.

-¡Buen trabajo, nena!-le dijo en cuanto se sentó en su asiento para apagar el motor, quitar las llaves y tomar la caja con los antibióticos que habían hecho todo el camino con él desde el hospital en el asiento de Sam. Saliendo rápidamente rodeó el potente auto negro y abrió el baúl para sacar el equipo de primeros auxilios cargando también sus bolsas de lona al hombro porque sabía que ambos necesitaban un urgente cambio de ropa.

Luego de sacar todo lo que necesitaba cerró con un golpe suave el baúl del coche y salió corriendo-otra vez y con pocos minutos de diferencia-hacia el hueco que había dejado la puerta por lo que en menos de cinco minutos estaba nuevamente junto a Sam, las bolsas de lona sobre la mesa que había puesto de pie y el botiquín de primeros auxilios junto a él dispuesto a comenzar la ardua tarea de curar las heridas de su hermano menor.

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y, por un momento, Dean temió de que se hubiera desmayado nuevamente y que el golpe en la cabeza era peor de lo que pensaba pero, no hizo más que decir el nombre de su hermano, cuando los ojos verdes de su hermanito se fijaron en él transmitiéndole alivio e intensas emociones con tanta efectividad como si hubiera hablado.

-"Condenados ojos de cachorro"-pensó Dean-"¡Acá vamos de nuevo!"-se dijo sabiendo que otro momento sentimental estaba cerca y atentaría contra sus intentos de mantener su machista dignidad intacta.

-Dean-dijo en cuanto lo vio y su voz sonó tan suave que le hizo pensar que sólo Sam podía sonar como un niño y un adulto a la vez e, inconscientemente, le acarició el cabello con ese mismo gesto de ternura que siempre había hecho cuando el muchacho tenía muchos años y centímetros menos-¿Por qué…tardas…te…tanto?-agregó en voz baja sonando tan joven que hizo que Dean sintiera como si hubiera retrocedido años en el tiempo y como su corazón apretaba cálidamente. Y, aunque por un momento le había sorprendido con sus palabras pensando si estaba preguntando por el tiempo que tardó en ir hasta su nena o por el que pasó en el purgatorio, no pudo reaccionar para contestar porque Sam volvió a hablar dándole la respuesta-Pensé…que te había…perdido…te extrañé-murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, la fiebre, el dolor y la conmoción cobrando peaje en su cuerpo debilitado.

El mayor de los Winchester tuvo que trabajar los músculos de su garganta para controlar las emociones que lo embargaban, su pecho se sentía demasiado apretado por la calidez que le provocaron esas palabras dejándolo respirando temblorosamente mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que las pruebas de que esa muralla que lo salvaguardaba de esos momentos sentimentales se estaba debilitando escaparan por sus ojos verdes y demostraran que en ese momento se sentía como un castillo de arena a orillas del mar.

-¿Este chico está tratando de hacerme llorar?-masculló Dean entre sus dientes apretados intentando reagruparse del cimbronazo emocional consecuencia de las palabras de su hermano. Se sentía increíblemente estúpido y enormemente asombrado de que, con tan sólo cinco palabras, lo hiciera sentir tan al borde de perder esa fortaleza machista que se vanagloriaba de poseer. Sólo Sam era capaz de atraer-como mariposa a la luz-su sensibilidad interior-Voy por un vaso de agua-dijo con una voz sospechosamente ronca sabiendo que si no quería retrasar más la atención de las heridas de Sam tenía que alejarse unos segundos de él.

Mientras miraba el chorro de agua llenar el vaso exhaló un suspiro tembloroso intentando controlar esas emociones que lo habían aturdido más de lo que esperaba. El hecho de saber que esas heridas habían sido como consecuencia de lo que Sam había hecho por él, para él, mezclándose con el sentimiento de sobreprotección que siempre le transmitía su hermanito-especialmente si estaba enfermo o herido-lo estaban volviendo más blando de lo que pensaba por lo que respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer, lo que siempre había hecho.

_**Hacerse cargo de Sam…cuidar a Sam…proteger a Sam…**_

Ya no era un trabajo, era una filosofía de vida-su vida-y nunca se cansaría de eso por más que dicho muchacho insistiera en que podía cuidarse solo.

Ser su hermano mayor era algo que no cambiaría nunca y Sam iba a tener que aprender a vivir con eso.

-Vas a tener que sentarte, Sammy-le dijo al regresar a su lado dejando el vaso con agua en el suelo y abriendo la caja con los antibióticos-No quiero que te ahogues con una de éstas-agregó cuando Sam lo miró somnoliento y aturdido. Sin esperar respuesta el rubio deslizó un brazo en cada una de las axilas de su hermano y casi obtiene una hernia tratando de transportar la parte superior de su cuerpo para apoyarla en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Se dio vuelta para tomar el vaso y, cuando giró de nuevo, Sam ya estaba camino hacia delante, listo para reunirse con la chaqueta que había quitado de su torso y dejado en el suelo-¡Hey, hermanito! ¿Dónde vas?-exclamó Dean empujando a Sam de nuevo vertical con una mano en su pecho y, a continuación, sostuvo el vaso en los labios del castaño que parpadeó lentamente y lo miró aturdido. Cuando Sam abrió la boca al sentir el agua fresca mojando sus labios Dean aprovechó para darle la pastilla-Bebe y traga esto-le ordenó. Así, sin concesiones, como su papá lo haría, con ese tono "atrévete a desobedecer" que había mantenido bastante tranquilo al chico en sus primeros meses de rebeldía.

Afortunadamente el estado confundido de Sam no le permitió procesar totalmente la situación e hizo exactamente lo que se le dijo aunque casi inmediatamente un acceso de tos lo dejó aún más al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpó Dean frotando una mano en la espalda de Sam brindando comodidad-¡Sólo respira a través del dolor! ¡Vamos Sammy, enfócate en mi! ¡Vamos, respira conmigo!-lo animó hasta que la tos cedió y pudo recostarlo nuevamente.

Sin esperar más tiempo tomó hilo y aguja del botiquín, mojó un paño con agua fresca y lo dejó sobre la frente de Sam quien lo miró cada vez más somnoliento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Dean.

-Resiste un poco más Sammy, pronto terminaré y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras-le dijo mientras cortaba la remera sucia y ensangrentada para quitarla del torso de su hermano. Después de todo ya no serviría más y, aunque fuera la remera preferida del joven, ya no tenía ni tiempo ni fuerzas para intentar quitársela por la cabeza.

Estaba tan deshecha en varias partes por el filo de los vidrios y la travesía por el bosque que de igual forma no tenía salvación-Te compraré otra igual, Sammy-dijo el rubio al ver la mueca de fastidio que hizo Sam cuando cortó su ropa-No seas bebé, sólo te falta hacer un puchero-bromeó para distraerlo y para calmarse él también ante el espectáculo de cortes y moretones que aparecieron sobre la piel. Pero, como ninguno de ellos necesitaba sutura, decidió comenzar con los más urgentes y al ver que, afortunadamente, los vendajes improvisados que Sam había hecho con su camisa disminuyeron el flujo de sangre Dean decidió empezar con los que tenía que reparar sobre la sien derecha de su hermano menor.

Una hora después, cinco cortes suturados, torso y brazo vendado y cambio de ropa hecho dos hermanos agotados se miraron brevemente y, cuando sus ojos se reunieron con su lengua tácita, similares emociones brillaron en los dos y ambos sabían que no necesitaban las palabras.

Sam sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado y sabía lo mucho que le había hecho daño por haber estado tan cerca de morir. Era la única cosa que Dean no podía manejar. _**Corrección:**_ era la única cosa que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar, vivir sin el otro en el mundo y también sabía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de pedirle explicaciones por lo que había hecho, por arriesgarse por él aunque tantas veces le dijera que la protección era una flecha de dos puntas y que no había nada que no haría por él, por su hermano mayor, por la única persona que fue todo en su vida, la única que ocupó todos los roles necesarios para ayudarlo a crecer, su mejor amigo y el único a quien le confiaría su espalda.

Dean sabía que Sam estaba agradecido y lleno de emociones, parecía menos inquieto y febril de lo que había estado mientras realizaba las curaciones pero también parecía malditamente vulnerable para alguien de su tamaño lo que le hizo recordar las veces que muchos aspirantes a matones confundían esos ojos de cachorro, ese rostro joven e inocente con alguien fácil de molestar. Viajar de ciudad en ciudad, de bar en bar, ocasionalmente podía hacer que se encontraran con algún imbécil que quería probarse a si mismo y meterse con alguno de ellos-o ambos-con burlas sobre su masculinidad, acusándolos de niño bonito o novia o alguna estupidez más hasta que Sam se levantaba lentamente de la silla y se revelaba en toda su estatura.

La emoción perversa que sentía cuando los idiotas tropezaban con sus propios pies casi era tan fuerte como el orgullo por quien podía ser un duro hijo de puta cuando quería y, era en esos momentos, cuando sabía que en una lucha no había nadie más que él que preferiría tener a su lado.

Pero, cuando Sam estaba enfermo o herido, Dean no veía el sasquatch en que se había convertido el cazador que había sobrevivido al infierno sino al chiquillo pequeño y desgarbado que corría a su lado confiado en que su hermano mayor podía arreglar cualquier cosa.

-¿Listo para ir a la cama?-preguntó el rubio después de esos minutos de respiro saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba el rostro para pasar después su mano erizando aún más su cabellos cortos y despeinados. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer y quería estar lo menos posible lejos de Sam para vigilar de cerca su evolución pero, verlo un poco más alerta y menos febril, lo animó a poner manos a la obra.

Reparar la puerta y cubrir con algo la ventana sería lo primero que haría porque a esa avanzada hora de la noche el frío se estaba haciendo sentir cada vez más. Sacar la bestia afuera, cortarla en pedacitos y prenderle fuego era algo que le urgía hacer-y si pudiera resucitarla para volverla a matar lo haría con gusto por lo que le había hecho a él y a su hermanito-pero se contentó con la idea de que al menos salar y quemar estaba en su lista.

Limpiar el lío de toallas ensangrentadas, algo del revoltijo, preparar algo de comer para los dos y jarras de café para la vigilia que le esperaba lo último que haría antes de sentarse cerca de Sam.

-¿Estás…bien, Dean?-la voz preocupada del castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Qué te pasó…en el purgatorio?-agregó y su voz algo temblorosa volvió a la realidad al mayor quien se reprochó mentalmente por no poner fin a su letargo antes.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió poniéndose de pie-Cuando estés en la cama y tenga todo listo tendremos tiempo de hablar-agregó mientras sostenía a Sam por sus axilas y nuevamente lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-Arriba, Megatron, hora de ir a la cama-le dijo mientras pasaba el brazo sano sobre sus hombros sin hacerle caso al gruñido de Sam en respuesta a su broma-Avísame si vas a caer como una secuoya recién hachada que no sé si podré sostenerte-agregó cuando las piernas del chico parecieron flaquear apenas dieron tres pasos, siempre usando el humor cuando quería distraerlo o hacerlo enfocarse en él.

El intento de Sam por responderle que estaba bien, que podía hacerlo solo-como el Winchester terco que era-se cortó abruptamente cuando un estremecimiento recorrió su piel. La visión del cadáver de la bestia le recordó el momento en que lo había sorprendido al entrar corriendo a la cabaña abalanzándose sobre él que, gracias a esos pequeños momentos de buena fortuna que de vez en cuando tenían, hacía instantes había levantado del suelo el cuchillo de plata que Dean le estaba pidiendo que buscara y pudo clavárselo a la bestia cuando ésta se le tiró encima haciéndole sentir su aliento pútrido infectando su espacio para respirar mientras trataba de morder su garganta.

-Tranquilo Sammy, está muerto, lo hiciste bien-le dijo Dean quien inmediatamente se había dado cuenta del sobresalto de su hermano por lo que le dio un suave apretón al brazo que sostenía sobre su cuello-_**"Después hablaremos de lo otro que hiciste"**_-pensó luego sintiéndose bastante molesto por el hecho de que Sam se arriesgara así por traerlo de vuelta, habiendo traído sin querer al Jabsyack que casi lo mata.

Sabía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar pero como hermano protector que era no podía permitir que el chico tome esos riesgos nunca más.

-Valió la…pena-dijo Sam como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del mayor quien lo miró sorprendido-Y lo…haría otra vez-sus ojos verdes se fijaron con firmeza en el rostro de Dean enfatizando sus palabras con el brillo de la determinación, de esa poderosa voluntad que lo caracterizaba pero, sobre todo, del inmenso amor por su hermano mayor regalándole al mismo tiempo una tenue sonrisa que no hizo más que cerrar con fuerza el nudo de emoción que se le atoró en la garganta.

Tratando de no caer nuevamente en el torbellino de emociones que lo habían arrojado en esos momentos de chicas desde el minuto en que puso un pie dentro de la cabaña el mayor de los Winchester intentó escapar de la única forma que sabía a esos momentos demasiado emotivos.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-lo retó con voz airada y Sam lo miró confundido-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a mi nena sola ahí en el medio de la nada? ¡En ella hubieras estado seguro, estabas herido!-agregó mientras ayudaba a recostarse a Sam con una suavidad que contradecían sus palabras enojadas-¿Cómo se te ocurrió escaparte del hospital en el estado que estabas? ¡Podrías haber muerto!-continuó mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro sintiendo nuevamente esa frustración y terror que lo había invadido cuando la doctora le relataba todo lo que había pasado con su hermanito-Es más ¡parecías muerto! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando encontré a mi nena y después casi me da otro cuando te encontré así! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-y con esa pregunta fue el único momento en que le dio un respiro a su diatriba molesta deteniendo su andar para mirar al menor que había intentado decirle algo varias veces, entre molesto y divertido por el siempre conocido exceso de energía cuando su hermano mayor estaba en el modo completo mamá gallina, tratando de que su voz sonara más fuerte de ese débil Dean que susurraba entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas cada vez que quería interrumpirlo.

-Dean…te había perdido-pudo decir cuando el rubio al fin lo miró-No quería…perderla a ella…también-y con esas simples palabras la explosiva molestia de Dean se desinfló de inmediato-Yo te necesitaba…no quería estar…solo-continuó Sam siempre tan sincero cuando estaba herido o medicado-Me alegro que hayas…vuelto-agregó tratando de sonar más firme de lo que se sentía. Desde el momento en que había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cada vez le era más difícil no fundirse con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La débil luz de la lamparita sólo conseguía hacerlo cada vez más mareado, respirar le costaba bastante_**-"Las costillas rotas son…una mierda"**_-fue lo que pensó al intentar enderezarse para mirar mejor a su hermano y el dolor se lo impidió-Pero si…no hubiera sido…así-continuó mientras abría los ojos, que no se dio cuenta que había cerrado, al sentir la mano cálida y callosa de Dean en su hombro manteniéndolo hacia abajo-te traería de…regreso…aunque muriera…intentándolo-culminó Sam sintiéndose cada vez más somnoliento

Dean apretó la mandíbula conmocionado por las emociones que llenaron su alma en respuesta a las palabras y a la mirada de Sam. Nunca iba a dejar de asombrase como en pocos segundos su hermano menor podía transmitirle tantas cosas con esos ojos de cachorro suyos y ese maldito lado emo y se preguntó si Sam realmente estaba tratando de hacerlo llorar.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado y la cantidad de veces que su hermanito se lo demostró aún no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que eran recíprocos los sentimientos y la necesidad de protección.

_**Y quizás nunca lo haría.**_

_**Ser casi un padre y todo un hermano mayor-en la verdadera dimensión de la palabra-durante casi treinta años podía causar eso.**_

El cazador miró a su hermano más joven durante unos instantes sin poder encontrar su voz y no se le escapó el hecho de que los párpados de Sam apenas conseguían mantenerse abiertos y su respiración se profundizaba a medida de que el chico caía en las redes del sueño por lo que se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en la mejilla del menor, enmascarando su necesidad de consolarlo con la del control de la temperatura sintiéndose conmovido una vez más al ver como Sam se movió por última vez-ya prácticamente dormido-y se apoyó a su contacto.

-No estás solo, Sammy. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado-aseguró Dean quitando la mano para apoyarla en el pecho del castaño y seguir su respiración-Gracias por sacarme de ahí-agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam ya no le iba a responder al estar profundamente dormido. Lo que lo animó a subir nuevamente su mano a la mejilla de Sam para rozar suavemente su mandíbula con sus dedos en un gesto de ternura y cariño que hacía cuando un bebé Sammy se quedaba dormido-Yo también te extrañé-dijo finalmente antes de ponerse de pie y cubrirlo con todas las mantas que pudo encontrar mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo acerca de lo viejo y sentimental que se estaba volviendo por culpa de cierto hermanito suyo que no respetaba las reglas Dean Winchester "no a los momentos de chicas" y que debería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**¿Y? ¿Están derretidas? ¿Les ha gustado la primera parte del epílogo? ¿Creen que las cosas mejorarán más a partir de ahora? *silba disimulada mientras mi lado oscuro se ríe maquiavélicamente* jajajajajaj ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Están conformes con los abrazos, toques, cariños y suaves momentos de hermandad? (era lo que querías Caro?) Si alguien tiene otra idea no tiene más que decirla (lo que implica que dejen review, jajajajaj) Tenía que aparecer la chantajista ¿O no?**

**Antes de despedirme para retirarme a cocinar puesto que son las 20:41 hora argentina debo dejar mi nota de autor (la que mencionaba en el prólogo) **

**Cuando Dean tararea No eres pesado…eres mi hermano está de hecho diciendo una parte de la canción, más precisamente su título( He aint heavy, he´s my brother del grupo The Hollies) el cual no traduje literalmente para que se ajuste a nuestro idioma y a la idea que quería transmitir con ese párrafo (Él no es pesado, él es mi hermano sería más o menos su traducción correcta) Desde luego les digo que no dejen de ver los videos que hay en youtube precisamente basados en esa canción (que me encanta, debo admitir *_*) y que fueron los que me inspiraron para escribir esa parte que espero les haya gustado. Es una canción ideal para los hermanos especialmente para retratar como Dean siempre se ha hecho cargo de Sam y está ahí para él. *muere de amor***

**Nos leemos muy pronto, se los aseguro! Quizás tengan tiempo de dejar sus comentarios antes de que termine y publique pero si no es así espero doble comentario (jajajajjaaj, chantajista hasta el final!)**

**Ayy, las voy a extrañar, cada vez estamos más cerca del final-final y les digo la verdad este es el fic que más he disfrutado escribir (va cabeza a cabeza con Always) Awww, me estoy poniendo sentimental, mejor me despido**

**Hasta la próxima! Abrazos a todas!**

**Nanci**


	9. Epílogo 2(Final)

**Siiiiiiii! Llegué!(gritando de entusiasmo!) Y, aunque no llegué como era mi intención a la semana siguiente de publicar la primera parte SI llegué para dejar el FINAL **** (snif,snif, lo extrañaré,xd) y todo **_**antes **_**de la emisión del capítulo de hoy 8x19 (XD! ESTOY HISTÉRICAAAAA! Mordiéndome las uñas por Sammy y por quien va a buscar y no digo nada más por las que no van al día con la serie) Por ello, como no sé el estado en que quedaré a partir del jueves ayer me concentré duro y parejo durante las dos horas libres que tuve en un día bastante agitado (por cierto) y terminé TERMINÉ *reitero* con las tres hojas que me faltaban para darle el toque final. Desde ya les aviso que este es el epílogo más largo de la historia,jajajaj, 14 hojas tienen por delante para leer (y si juntan epílogo primera parte, xd, sí que es todo un epílogo,jajajaj) **

**En fin, como sabrán nada mejora hasta que empeora en mis fics así que preparen vaso de agua, papel tissué, lentes (quien use, yo ya empecé con los de descanso al menos, tanto escribir me está agotando, jajaja) una hoja de Word libre para que copien y peguen alguna frase, párrafo u oración que les haya gustado, amado u odiado o recordado algo para que después cuando llegue la hora de hacer el review no se olviden de lo que querían destacar y tengan que volver a leer todo otra vez (y no es una viveza mía para que dejen comentario jajajaj, es por lo largo (e intenso quiero agregar, ejem, ejem *silba con orgullo*) y una silla cómoda para leer y algo que apretar (peluche, pelota descarga nervios, cualquier cosa, jajaja) porque encontrarán un vaivén de emociones y situaciones que las sumergirán en el mismo torbellino en que están los protagonistas (al menos eso espero, jeje) y que (les aclaro) también estoy yo ^_^ porque desde que me enteré lo que pasará este 8x19 más las dichosas pruebas de Sammy y sus consecuencias estoy en una vorágine emocional que creo trasladé a las letras 0_0 **

**Por último quiero agregar que, como este es un epílogo largo para leer y que deseo que disfruten, las palabras finales, pensamientos, agradecimientos una a una a todas las que me han seguido desde el comienzo las publicaré en una página especial otro día a partir del viernes (o sea que si ven que subo algo más no crean que es otro capítulo, jajjajaj) Desde ya les digo que las extrañaré a todas y extrañaré escribir este fic porque junto con Always ha resultado ser un motivo de orgullo para mi (aunque me sonroje de vergüenza, debo admitir que estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado final) Amé escribir esto, en serio, aunque la mayor parte de los capítulos los Winchester hayan estado separados creo que logré que la conexión que ellos tienen fuera palpable en cada capítulo y por supuesto que el protective Dean y el hurt Sam sean quienes nos regalen ese brotherly love que empezamos a recuperar en la serie gracias a que los escritores se dieron cuenta de que eso es lo que casi todas queremos. Yeah! ¿O no notaron la cantidad de veces que Dean llamó hermanito a Sam en esta temporada? XD! Salto de emoción cada vez que lo escucho! **

**Con mi último Viva! al brotherly love me despido hasta el final donde dejaré algunas aclaraciones que quizás alguien crea oportunas y, por supuesto, mis agradecimientos a quienes dejaron sus pensamientos en el capítulo anterior. **

**Enjoy it!**

**************************************Supernatural** ***************************************

_**-No estás solo, Sammy. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado-aseguró Dean quitando la mano para apoyarla en el pecho del castaño y seguir su respiración-Gracias por sacarme de ahí-agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam ya no le iba a responder al estar profundamente dormido. Lo que lo animó a subir nuevamente su mano a la mejilla de Sam para rozar suavemente su mandíbula con sus dedos en un gesto de ternura y cariño que hacía cuando un bebé Sammy se quedaba dormido-Yo también te extrañé-dijo finalmente antes de ponerse de pie y cubrirlo con todas las mantas que pudo encontrar mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo acerca de lo viejo y sentimental que se estaba volviendo por culpa de cierto hermanito suyo que no respetaba las reglas Dean Winchester "no a los momentos de chicas" y que debería.**_

***************************************Supernatural* ***************************************

La noche ya estaba abandonando el paisaje ante la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol cuando después de casi tres horas de febril actividad el joven cazador al fin había conseguido reparar la puerta con unas tablas viejas de madera que encontró en la parte trasera de la cabaña, tapado la ventana rota con otras tablas y una desteñida lona que siempre llevaba en el Impala-mientras refunfuñaba que Sam había tenido que saltar por ahí y terminara lastimándose más todavía-y también había ordenado y limpiado lo mejor que pudo mientras que, sobre la hornalla, una jarra de café y una olla esperaban llegar a su punto máximo de ebullición. Además de la necesaria cuota de cafeína que su cuerpo le pedía en esos momentos para resistir la vigilia junto al enfermo en la olla pensaba preparar los sobres de sopa que, por suerte, había encontrado en la despensa de Rufus-la que ellos habían abastecido las semanas que pasaron ahí después del ataque del leviatán y la pérdida de Bobby-y todo esto sin dejar de acercarse cada tanto a Sam para controlar su evolución, esos momentos demasiados separados entre sí según su necesidad como protector hermano mayor, la que no tenía ni paz ni descanso, hasta que no sintiera que sus instintos dejaran de gritarle que Sam aún no estaba fuera de peligro a pesar de que al fin estaban juntos y que ya había curado sus cortes y vendado su torso para proteger sus costillas.

Esa maldita infección contraída en el laboratorio Sucrocorp por culpa de esa bacteria-con ese nombre impronunciable del que sólo podía decir las dos primeras sílabas-y que había atacado el cuerpo de su hermano menor desde el momento en que ingresó por ese corte que tenía en la mano estaba preocupándolo más de lo que quería admitir porque, no sólo bajo las vendas podían verse las pruebas de la infección en esa cicatriz roja e inflamada que había tenido que vendar varias veces al mancharse con pus, sino que también la fiebre que ésta le causara tenía picos altos y, según la doctora Parker, una alta probabilidad de extenderse por el organismo atacando las débiles defensas del cuerpo agredido por el aumento de temperatura provocando quizás enfermedades respiratorias o problemas cardíacos.

El hecho de que habían pasado más de dos días desde que Sam debería haber empezado con la medicación, si no se hubiera escapado del hospital y los resultados del laboratorio hubieran llegado a tiempo, sumado a que él solamente había podido darle una sola toma del antibiótico que había traído consigo hacían que mirara el paso de las agujas del reloj odiándolas por no ser lo suficientemente rápidas para él. Deseaba que al menos dos o tres tomas hubieran pasado ya que había aprendido, en su vasta experiencia cuidando a un Sammy de todos los tamaños, que recién después de la segunda o tercera éstas empezaban a ser más efectivas. O, mejor aún, hubiera preferido que la doctora le entregara unos inyectables más rápidos y eficaces que las pastillas pero como la suerte no estaba de su parte-siguiendo el karma Winchester-en ese momento no había ni un sólo medicamento inyectable en el hospital y él no tenía tiempo para esperar por ellos por lo que tomó la caja de antibióticos que le ofrecieron y salió rápidamente en busca de Sam.

Así que fue cuando creía que todo estaba saliendo bien, que las cosas se estaban encaminando y cuando, al fin, había terminado con todos los quehaceres que se había propuesto terminar el momento en que sus deseos encontraron una vez más la frustrante cara de la derrota y esos temores que hicieran palpitar su corazón con doloroso ritmo resultaron confirmados cuando verificó por décima vez el estado de su hermanito y se puso tan pálido como estaba él.

-¡Mierda!-insultó al levantar el paño húmedo que reponía cada vez que visitaba a Sam al sentir que emanaba tanto calor que parecía evaporar las gotas de agua al nuevo paño mojado aún antes de que toque su piel-Mierda, mierda, mierda-siguió insultando mientras con dedos temblorosos buscaba el termómetro en el botiquín-40.3-leyó con voz temblorosa después de que el pitido del instrumento digital le avisara que ya tenía la temida noticia-No me hagas llevarte a un hospital, Sammy-le dijo mientras colocaba otro paño húmedo sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano y usaba una toalla limpia mojada en agua para refrescarle el rostro, el cuello y los brazos teniendo sumo cuidado en no mojar los vendajes, sintiéndose un poco aliviado-pero sólo un poco-que al menos no tenía tos acatarrada ni otra dificultad para respirar que no sea la que ocasionaran las costillas rotas como para sospechar que una neumonía u otra enfermedad respiratoria ya se hubiera instalado.

-Tranquilo, hermanito, estás a salvo. Ya estoy aquí-tranquilizó Dean cuando el murmullo febril del chico le estrujó el corazón.

No sólo le dolía en el alma ver como su hermano menor se removía inquieto en su cama a pesar de esas costillas fracturadas que limitaban sus movimientos haciéndole emitir esos leves quejidos de dolor sino que también, al oír los susurros de palabras que representaban más claro de lo que nunca habría querido imaginar cuántos recuerdos del infierno todavía atormentaban a Sam, comenzó a asustarse aún más de lo que las pesadillas anteriores y posteriores a su viaje al infierno lo habían hecho.

Había veces en que deseaba rodearlo con una burbuja de plástico y no dejarlo salir más. Y, aunque nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza pensar que el chico era una carga, no pocas veces sentía que era demasiado el peso que acumulaba sobre sus hombros al sentirse tan responsable por Sam y que ninguno de los dos merecían tener la vida que llevaban. Sam debería estar a salvo, ser un gran abogado, tener esposa, uno o dos hijos, una casa de vallas blancas y un gran auto y no estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por una maldita bacteria que entró en su sangre al atacar el laboratorio para acabar con esas criaturas del purgatorio.

**Leviatanes…demonios…sangre….Azazel…sellos…ángeles… Lucifer…infierno…monstruos…espíritus…muerte…dolor… **

_**Demasiadas cosas para alguien tan joven**__._

Y aunque cuatro años más no lo convertían en un viejo y el pensamiento sería igual para él sabía que no importaban los años que tuviera cuando él sintiera y sufriera las cosas que le pasaran a Sam como propias, lo que le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar de lugar con él y no permitir que sea el chico quien las sufra.

Pero sabía que no podría, a pesar de que Sam había eliminado con éxito múltiples obstáculos en su lucha por sobrevivir, porque Dean también sabía que la carrera estaba lejos de terminar con la infinita variedad de peligros que hacían fila para ponerlo en riesgo con el estilo de vida que llevaban así que lo único que pudo prometerse, para poder mantener esa fuerza que siempre lo había convertido en su mejor guardián y protector, era que ya no habría nada ni nadie que lo separara de él y que si tenían que seguir pateando culos sobrenaturales la mejor manera de hacerlo sería juntos.

**Como un equipo, como hermanos, como lo único que quedaba de la familia Winchester en la que sólo Bobby había tenido cabida como padre sustituto. **

**Sólo ellos dos, contra el mundo.**

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo, Sammy-le dijo Dean mientras renovaba el paño húmedo sobre la frente del castaño-Tienes que ponerte bien y si ya no tenemos leviatanes tras nuestros culos te prometo que te llevaré a la biblioteca más grande del estado-agregó con una sonrisa regalada por el recuerdo que sus palabras provocaron y que enternecieron su corazón. La memoria de un pequeño Sammy saltando alborotado a su alrededor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando su padre les había permitido ir a la excursión que la escuela de turno había planeado para esa semana todavía lo emocionaba. Siempre había querido que su hermanito siguiera siendo un niño por un tiempo más largo de lo que él lo había sido y si visitar la biblioteca del estado era lo que lo hacía feliz bien había valido la pena el entrenamiento extra que le había prometido a su padre si les permitía ir-Siempre fuiste un nerd, Sammy-dijo con cariño mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama mirando a su hermano luego de dar un breve vistazo a su reloj, sintiéndose algo aliviado al darse cuenta que, entre tantos problemas de reparaciones y la atención a su hermanito, ya habían pasado las horas necesarias para que pudiera darle la nueva toma del antibiótico.

El problema iba a ser tratar de que el chico, en el estado prácticamente inconsciente en el que estaba, tomara la pastilla sin atragantarse pero, afortunadamente-si es que a eso se lo podía llamar afortunado-Dean era un experto en tratar con un enfermo o herido Sam así que, después de unos pocos esfuerzos y muchos más cuidados de los que alguien rudo como él parecería capaz de dar, logró que Sam bebiera un poco de agua y tragara el antibiótico a pesar de que fluctuaba más para el lado de la inconsciencia que de la consciencia.

-Shhh, tranquilo Sammy, aquí estoy-calmó Dean con voz suave en respuesta al ronco susurro angustiado pidiendo por él cuando la tos que le provocara tomar el antibiótico junto con el trago de agua casi despertaron al afiebrado muchacho que entreabrió los párpados tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a la única referencia paterna que había tenido en su vida-Cálmate hermanito, vas a hacerte daño-la premura en su voz se hizo notar pero no aumentó el volumen de su tono porque no quería asustar más a Sam quien, aparentemente, estaba atrapado en otra de sus pesadillas febriles y no lo reconocía a pesar de que estaba tratando de enfocar su mirada en él.

-¿D´n? ¡Déja…me! No eres…mi herma…-la voz del chico sonó tan rota que su última palabra se perdió en medio de las náuseas y la tos.

-Sammy, cálmate, estoy aquí-le dijo el rubio suavemente e intentando calmarlo y ayudarlo a superar ese acceso de tos y náuseas lo levantó con cuidado y lo apoyó contra su pecho para frotarle la espalda-Shhh, shhh, tranquilo hermanito, sólo escucha mi voz, soy yo, estoy aquí-repitió Dean hablando junto al oído de su hermano ansioso porque el menor lo escuche y se centre en él.

No creía poder soportar estoicamente verlo sufrir alguna pesadilla relacionada con su tiempo en la jaula. La sola idea de las torturas que su hermano pequeño pudo haber recibido en sus casi doscientos años en el infierno junto al ángel desterrado y su maldito hermano Michael le dolía más que los treinta años que pasó él en las manos de Alastair y lo dejaba odiándose con cada minuto que Sam sufriera por esa causa porque fue él quien le permitió saltar en la fosa, él fue quien pasó todo ese año sin obligarse a hacer más de lo que hacía para poder sacarlo de ahí y él fue quien se quedó tratando de seguir al pie de la letra esa maldita promesa silenciosa que había consentido cuando no pudo encontrar su voz y responderle que no quería vivir en un mundo sin él.

Por vivir en la ignorancia de su regreso y por estar viviendo en familia a pesar de que se sentía una cáscara vacía-una sombra de lo que él fue-no podía perdonarse a pesar de que nadie lo culpaba por ello. Lisa y Ben fueron buenos con él, lo amaban, y a su manera él también los amó, pero le costaba cada vez más fingir que podía seguir adelante como si su mundo no se hubiera acabado y la culpa creció más todavía cuando, por esa ignorancia-por no saber que Sam había vuelto-no se alejó de ellos lo suficientemente rápido antes que las garras del mal llegaran a hacerles daño. Casi los había perdido y eso le dolía como una puñalada aunque mucho más lo carcomía por dentro el no haberse dado cuenta, en el mismo momento en que lo volvió a ver, que ese Sam que había abrazado era más frío que un témpano, que la esencia pura de su alma no brillaba en su mirada y por eso su hermanito pasó seis meses más en la jaula haciendo más peligrosa todavía la recuperación de su alma.

Lo que Sam había sufrido a pesar de ese muro que intentó protegerlo de las atrocidades que había pasado y que recordaría una vez que su alma volviera a su cuerpo, el coma en que había caído cuando Castiel rompiera no sólo la pared sino también su corazón con la espada de la traición más las alucinaciones, la falta de sueño, el cansancio infinito y la muerte cada vez más próxima a la que su mente atormentada por Lucifer lo estaba arrastrando todavía pesaban como plomo ardiente en su corazón y sólo la admirable fuerza de voluntad de Sam, la intervención oportuna de Castiel tomando sus alucinaciones como prueba de su arrepentimiento, más la seguridad de que contaba con su hermano cuando tenían un trabajo que terminar y así borrar de la Tierra a los invasores del purgatorio fueron lo que le impidieron perderse en esas botellas de alcohol que tenía siempre a mano cuando el peso de la culpa, el dolor por la pérdida de Bobby y el cansancio con esa vida maldecida por la que su familia había atravesado era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo detrás de esa fachada dura que siempre se jactó de poseer.

-¿Sammy?-llamó Dean con voz rota cuando el sollozo del chico clamando por su ayuda le rompió el corazón, el temor de estar perdiéndolo en las garras de esa infección se hundió con saña en sus entrañas y las lágrimas que había estado evitando desde que se había reencontrado con él comenzaron a caer descontroladas mojando el rostro de su hermano menor porque hacía unos instantes lo había bajado a su regazo apoyando su cabeza en el pliegue de su codo-No me dejes, Sammy, te necesito-esa confesión casi nunca dicha en voz alta salió por sus labios directo desde su alma y se abrió camino como un rayo de luz en el confuso mundo donde el delirante joven estaba sumergido.

Él escuchó esa voz y se aferró a ella como peregrino a su cantimplora pero estaba entrando y saliendo de un mundo tan oscuro que por más que intentaba no podía fijar la vista en algo que permaneciera constante. Trató de tomar aire pero tosió y esa acción trajo de inmediato un molesto dolor en el pecho y algo fresco frotándole el brazo que competía con ese calor ardiente recorriéndole la piel.

_**¿O eran agujas de hielo hundiéndose en él?**_

_**La jaula…estaba en la jaula…Lucifer…él tenía ese aliento de hielo y azufre…helándolo…quemándolo…**_

Revivir esas sensaciones aterradoras lo aturdió tanto que por más que intentó gritar por ayuda, pedir por su hermano, sólo un gemido lastimero salió por su garganta y por más que intentó volver a abrir los ojos éstos estaban pegados por algo húmedo y tibio que caía desde alguna parte encima de él. No entendía dónde ni con quien estaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía como si estuviera encerrado en una lavadora gigante. O quizás estaba atrapado en un calabozo oscuro con una gotera en el techo, no lo podía precisar, todo lo que quería era a su hermano y salir de esa oscuridad donde sólo podía oír el sonido de su respiración agitada, una voz conocida y necesitada pero sin embargo todavía muy lejana mientras sentía al mismo tiempo como algo lo aferraba con fuerza y no lo dejaba ir moviéndolo con un suavidad que contradecía la maldad de su agarre.

_**¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir con Dean? ¿Dónde estaba Dean?**_

-¡De´n! ¡Mi herma…nece…sito a mi her…mano!-la súplica rota por el llanto quebró aún más el espíritu de Dean quien sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba arrastrado por el terror de la posible pérdida de lo único que le quedaba en el mundo pero, a la vez, el calor de las emociones que le causaran sus palabras comenzó a competir con el aturdimiento doloroso en que había caído al darse cuenta de Sam estaba repitiendo lo que él había dicho demostrándole así que el chico lo necesitaba tanto como él.

-Acá estoy, Sammy, cálmate por favor-le pidió Dean sin importarle que estaba al borde de la súplica desesperada-No llores, estoy aquí-le aseguró limpiando con sus pulgares esas lágrimas fugitivas que le encogían el corazón.

El temor de perderlo fue mucho más fuerte que su rechazo a esos momentos delicados que él pensaba eran sólo para chicas por lo que se preocupó más en ser suave y tierno con su hermanito en ese momento de pesadillas o alucinaciones febriles que en ser el rudo cazador para lo que fue criado.

_**Después de todo había pasado casi más tiempo cuidando a Sam de lo que pasó cazando y eso le había permitido no perder esa sensibilidad que su padre fue perdiendo al desplazar su responsabilidad en él.**_

-¡Él…me sacó, es…mentira…no estoy…ahí!-el susurro tembloroso pleno de terror de su hermano menor golpeó a Dean con la garra de la desesperación. Darse cuenta de que Sam estaba delirando sobre Lucifer y uno de sus atentados predilectos a su cordura le retorció el estómago y tuvo que tragar compulsivamente para hacer retroceder la bilis que subió por detrás de su garganta.

_**No podía tolerar la idea de que las alucinaciones estuvieran regresando. No ahora que habían vuelto a reunirse cuando había pensado que quizás no se volverían a ver. **_

_**Ni nunca. **_

Sin Castiel cerca para sanar a Sam como había hecho en el hospital psiquiátrico podría perderlo para siempre y, aunque ese pensamiento fugaz en su amigo alado atrapado en el purgatorio junto con él envió una punzada de dolor a su corazón, respiró profundamente tratando de enfocarse solamente en Sam, cerrando los ojos en muda plegaria a quien quisiera escucharlo que los murmullos asustados de su hermano fueran producto de su fiebre alta y no por culpa de Lucifer acampando en su cerebro otra vez.

-Sammy, Sammy, vas a sacarme tantas canas que voy a tener el pelo blanco a los cuarenta años-refunfuñó Dean en un intento de calmar su turbulento interior con ese intento de broma aunque, por más que quiso, no logró desplazar el miedo que atenazaba su corazón-O vas a darme una úlcera-agregó mientras recostaba a Sam otra vez y comenzaba a pasarle el paño con agua fresca por la frente, la barbilla y bajo su cuello, limpiando su piel brillante en perlitas de sudor-Escucha bien lo que te digo, hermanito-le dijo mientras se inclinaba para estar cerca del oído del castaño sin importarle como el cabello largo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz-No estás ahí, estás a salvo ahora, Sammy-le aseguró con la voz más firme que pudo poner-Saliste, te sacamos ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tienes que escucharme y calmarte!-le pidió anhelante, asustado por como Sam seguía frunciendo el ceño en un claro gesto de dolor, la mirada vidriosa, las pupilas dilatadas, la piel casi translúcida no colaboraban en nada para que ese terror oscuro que intentaba sofocar su respiración no lo volviera loco-¡Es sólo una pesadilla culpa de la fiebre así que lucha como el mocoso testarudo y rebelde que eres y no se te ocurra dejarte vencer!-exclamó con rudeza ya vencido por la ansiedad y el temor.

Dean trataba de mantener la calma sólo por Sam pero le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil. Sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba y él iba a estar ahí para él como siempre lo había sido aunque en el fondo sintiera un molesto recordatorio de que hubo veces en que se le había estado escapando esa responsabilidad que él había asumido como protector de Sam, ya sea por esos malditos enviados del cielo y del infierno o por esa culpa eterna que cargaba en sus hombros, el dolor de pérdidas que habían calado demasiado hondo y el alcohol donde se aturdió más veces de las que quería recordar.

-¡Sam! ¡Cálmate!-ordenó Dean imitando la cadencia militar de John Winchester, la calma que tanto intentara mantener se le había ido al diablo cuando el miedo ganó la partida al ver a su hermanito sufrir esos delirios, al oír sus gemidos de dolor y al no encontrarse en esa mirada vacía en donde sólo brillaba la fiebre y la desesperación. Eso era algo que no podía tolerar y por eso, sin pensarlo siquiera, la voz de mando salió de él con brusquedad y por un instante los ojos de Sam parecieron fijarse en él con más claridad, incluso expresando el sobresalto que la orden de Dean le causó lo que hizo que el mayor alisara hacia atrás el cabello de Sam desde su frente húmeda, el gesto en desacuerdo con su directiva dura-Mírame Sammy, realmente soy yo-agregó el joven cazador con una voz mucho más suave-Tu asombrosamente guapo y peligroso hermano mayor-remarcó Dean con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a pesar de estar reprendiéndose mentalmente por la expresión asustada con que Sam lo estaba mirando.

Había gritado demasiado duro y el chico no tenía la culpa de la fiebre que lo consumía ni de los delirios que ésta le causaba así que respiró hondo mientras concentraba todos sus instintos protectores en un solo objetivo. Tenía que tragarse su miedo, esconder sus emociones y apartar sus debilidades como había aprendido a hacerlo desde sus primeros años como el responsable de cuidar-y prácticamente criar a Sam-habiendo pasado por pañales, mamaderas, pesadillas nocturnas, fiebres, raspaduras, escuelas, rebeldías adolescentes, primeros amores y primeros matones hasta la despedida camino a la universidad, poniendo los intereses de Sam sobre los suyos con el fin de resolver las dificultades que se le presentaran mientras se hacía cargo de todas las necesidades de su hermanito.

Y eso no cambiaría justo ahora. No después de todo lo que habían pasado y de haberlo perdido y recuperado tantas veces, _**demasiadas veces**_, maldijo entre dientes mientras el desfile de recuerdos punzantes: Cold Oak, Ruby, cazadores asesinos, infierno, muro, alucinaciones, Lucifer y purgatorio se hundían con saña en su corazón.

-Voy por hielo, Sammy, tengo que conseguir esta maldita fiebre bajo control-dijo Dean frotándose el rostro en un gesto de frustración y enojo con ese momento de debilidad que no lo había dejado reaccionar con la celeridad y eficiencia que en otro momento hubiera demostrado-Si no baja te advierto que voy a arrastrar tu culo al hospital-agregó más para sí mismo que para el muchacho enfermo que sólo lo miró brevemente entre sus párpados entreabiertos respondiendo más al sonido de la voz que al significado de la misma.

Cada vez le era más difícil intentar atravesar esa niebla a veces blanca y a veces oscura desde donde sombras borrosas lo llamaban con diferentes-y de vez en cuando-aterradoras voces mientras trataba de desentrañar ese acertijo enloquecedor _**¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?**_ que golpeaba su cerebro aturdido, la razón tratando de abrirse camino en ese mundo caliente y frío a la vez que hacía que memorias no invitadas de sus tiempos más aterradores en compañía de Lucifer se mezclaran con esa realidad en donde una voz diferente pero familiar, y un toque suave pero a la vez calloso, le estaban ofreciendo una piedra donde apoyarse para detener el bamboleo constante que era su entorno.

**¿O estaba en una balsa flotando a la deriva? **

El contacto con agua en su frente, en su rostro, en la piel de su pecho cayendo sobre él primero como gotitas de salado sabor pero después mojándolo con algo suave lo habían confundido y hecho creer por un instante que estaba en el océano.

**¿Pero en qué momento se había subido a un barco? …¿Éste era otro de los juegos perversos de Lucifer?**

Recuerdos aterradores intentaron hacerse camino en su visión, las imágenes horrorosas que bailaban delante de sus pupilas hicieron palpitar aterrado a su corazón, y aunque no se daba cuenta si estaba respirando o no, empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en su tórax cada vez que abría la boca intentando tomar aire, decir algo, gritar por quien iba a ser el único capaz de salvarlo por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo intentando subir una débil mano hacia sus ojos para tratar de borrar esas molestas gotas de agua que no lo dejaban ver donde estaba, ni con quién, pero de repente, otra mano ocupó su lugar y dedos suaves rozaron sus párpados y arrastraron ese líquido que dificultaba su visión mientras oía como esa voz seguía insistiendo con la misma decisión que esas manos cálidas que no dejaban de tocarlo haciéndolo sentir extrañamente seguro a pesar de que todavía no podía distinguir de quién eran.

Miedo, dolor, calor intenso rodeándolo pero la piel tan helada, el zumbido en sus oídos mezclándose con el golpeteo frenético de su corazón, el amargo sabor de la bilis en su garganta, la desesperación, ese aire caliente quemando sus pulmones cada vez que intentaba respirar todo era una repetición de sus primeros instantes en el infierno y lo único que quería era irse de ahí, volver con Dean.

**Él le había dicho que había salido, que creyera en él. **

**¿Por qué estaba otra vez ahí? **

Escuchó su propia voz diciendo algo pero no pudo entender qué y la otra voz volvió de nuevo sonando algo enojada pero después, tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, la escuchó tan cerca de su oído que sintió cosquillas a causa del aire que salía de esa boca al mover su cabello y que, mágicamente, hizo que un poco de calma tranquilizara la agitación de su pecho aún antes que su cerebro confuso pudiera procesar lo que le estaba diciendo pero, nuevamente, ese contacto suave pero mojado recorriendo su piel descarriló ese tren de pensamiento que intentaba organizar para reconocer los estímulos de su entorno y diferenciar lo real de lo imaginario haciendo que ese opresivo terror volviera a ahogarlo de nuevo, aplastando su pecho, dejándolo sin aire, haciendo que otra vez pudiera ver esos dedos de hielo rodeando su brazo, retorciéndolo, tratando de arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia esa prisión de dónde él había salido gracias a su hermano, atrapándolo otra vez en esa vorágine de sensaciones opuestas hasta que, de repente, la voz volvió tan fuerte, tan estricta, tan familiar que el repentino sobresalto que ésta le causara casi dispersó totalmente esa niebla que envolvía su mente y esas memorias que ahora no recordaba empezaron a volver lentamente como un rayo de luz se va abriendo paso a través de las nubes oscuras de un tormenta.

Por eso cuando sintió, y casi vio, la mano del dueño de esa voz pasar por delante de sus ojos para después apartar su cabello desde su frente con un cuidado y cariño que una sola persona en su vida le podía brindar, fue la señal que necesitaba para empezar a reconocer y a recordar, a escuchar y ver con una claridad que hasta ese momento le había faltado pudiendo por fin comenzar a distinguir dónde estaba y a reconocer esa silueta borrosa que parecía estar mirándolo.

Y fue en el segundo en que pudo oír que ésta decía algo sobre asombrosamente guapo y peligroso hermano mayor el momento en el que supo que al fin estaba a salvo.

-Dean-su voz fue casi un suspiro pero, en el acto, el preocupado hermano mayor que se había puesto de pie para ir en busca de la heladera se volvió hacia él con una mirada esperanzada en su rostro angustiado.

-¿Sammy?-aunque por una milésima de segundo se reprochó por lo temblorosa que sonó su voz el alivio de escuchar al chico decir su nombre compitió con la sobre protección que sintió cuando la expresión asustada y la mirada brillante lo hicieron verse como ese pequeño de tres años que no quería dormir si él no se quedaba a su lado-Sammy, vuelvo enseguida, tranquilo-agregó Dean luego de carraspear con disimulo. A pesar de que seguramente el menor no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado y ansioso que estaba por su salud necesitaba transmitirle confianza y seguridad aunque el miedo y el dolor por el sufrimiento que ambos estaban atravesando estuviera quebrando grietas cada vez mayores en esa coraza que edificara para proteger sus emociones-¿Me estás escuchando o sólo tienes la luz prendida pero no hay nadie ahí?-le preguntó mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la frente de Sam en una caricia enmascarada con la excusa de apartar hebras de cabello sudoroso y simple y pura necesidad de contacto con quien había pensado no iba a volver a ver en aquellas horas de terror atrapado en el purgatorio, sus dedos rozando la piel transmitiendo el mensaje silencioso de agradecimiento, amor y preocupación por quien había arriesgado su vida para sacarlo de ahí.

-Dean-volvió a repetir Sam y el mayor no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Nunca se cansaría de que lo primero que salía de la boca de Sam cada vez que despertaba o salía de un estado inconsciente fuera su nombre aunque, en este caso, la calidez que lo embargó se reunió con la preocupación al darse cuenta de que su hermano parecía no ser capaz de decir otra cosa dado que estaba moviendo los labios como tratando de hablar pero no le salía ningún sonido legible que no fuera su nombre de pila.

-¿Quieres agua Sammy?-le ofreció el mayor mientras solícito tomaba un vaso con agua que había dejado en la mesa de luz y se agachaba junto a su hermano para levantarle con suavidad la cabeza de la almohada y ayudarlo a beber-Pareces un pez boqueando fuera del agua-agregó bromista cuando, por toda respuesta a su solicitud, el castaño respondió diciendo nuevamente su nombre junto con unos extraños sonidos mezcla de gemidos y letras-Despacio, no te atragantes, lo único que faltaría ahora es que empieces a vomitar-recomendó el mayor al observar la avidez con la que bebía el agua. No era de extrañarse de que el chico tuviera la garganta seca y los labios resquebrajados con una fiebre alta como la que tenía pero el riesgo de deshidratación era posible si comenzaba a vomitar por lo que le quitó el vaso de los labios y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa de luz-Voy a buscar hielo ahora, no te preocupes, pronto estarás mejor-le dijo tratando de confortarlo al ver la expresión de temor que cruzó por su mirada-No te muevas de aquí-ordenó y esta vez giró sobre sus pies decidido a no esperar respuesta y a no volver a caer otra vez en la mirada de cachorrito a punto de ser abandonado que lo había hecho quedarse la primera vez.

-Dean-ese llamado sonó tan débil y ronco que el muchacho se sobresaltó con el sonido de su propia voz, desconociéndolo en ese primer instante que lo escuchó porque su única preocupación en ese momento era tratar de que su cerebro responda a sus deseos y transforme su necesidad de no perder a su hermano de vista en palabras, y con más razón ahora que al fin había podido reconocerlo a través de esa niebla blanca y a veces oscura en la que estaba preso-Dean-repitió nuevamente cuando la borrosa silueta del mayor salió fuera de su campo de visión haciendo que el corazón le palpitara aún más fuerte dentro de su pecho.

_**¿Y si era sólo un sueño?... ¿Y si Dean no estaba ahí, no había salido del purgatorio y él estaba delirando o en shock después del ataque de la bestia?... ¿Y si ya no volvía a verlo?**_

Tenía que verlo, necesitaba verlo-delirio o no-para no acceder a la invitación de esa presencia oscura y tenebrosa que estaba invitándolo a seguirlo desde la esquina de la habitación, criatura del cielo o del infierno o producto de su imaginación, no le importaba, él sólo sabía que si desaparecía ahora de la faz de la Tierra le haría tanto o más daño a Dean que si no podía rescatarlo del purgatorio.

Y ninguna fiebre, criatura sobrenatural o cosechador de la muerte le impediría hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de todo era un Winchester y no había nada que no haría por el único que representó para él la palabra familia por lo que haciendo un supremo esfuerzo levantó la mitad de su torso cerrando los ojos un instante ante el bamboleo repentino que agredió su visión sofocando apenas el gemido que quiso escapar por sus labios al intentar tomar una respiración y un intenso ardor quemó dentro de su pecho.

Jadeando en busca de aire, sintiendo un zumbido molesto en sus oídos y un sordo palpitar en su cerebro apenas se dio cuenta de cómo el mundo se transformaba en un remolino, de cómo una mano fuerte y una voz ronca y preocupada llegaban a él siguiéndolo en su camino hacia abajo y cómo algo muy frío comenzó a recorrerle la piel aún antes de que la consciencia se le escapara tan rápido como una gota de agua se evapora con el primer rayo de sol.

-¡Maldita sea, Sammy! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando tratando de levantarte enfermo cómo estás?-retó Dean a su inconsciente hermano menor. La voz dura y el insulto en vano quisieron ocultar el pánico que sintió al regresar de la cocina y ver a un extremadamente pálido Sam cayendo lentamente hacia delante desde su precaria posición sentado sobre el colchón tambaleándose peor que marinero ebrio en su noche libre. Cuando lo vio ni siquiera parpadeó y ya estaba corriendo hacia él, bajándolo hacia la almohada con cuidado a pesar de la firmeza con la que lo tomó de su hombro sano y, aunque intentó llamarlo pasando suavemente su mano por su cabello castaño, sólo pudo mirar con impotencia como la inconsciencia se lo llevó lejos de su lado. Otra vez-Lo dicho, vas a darme un infarto-refunfuñó Dean entre sus dientes apretados mientras comenzaba a pasar el hielo que traía envuelto en un paño por la frente, bajo el cuello y por los brazos de su hermano menor-Siempre fuiste un chiquillo rebelde pero esto es el colmo Sammy, te dije que no te movieras de aquí-masculló Dean todavía intentando no caer en emociones demasiado femeninas-según su opinión-y sucumbir ante la sobrecarga de preocupación, miedo y ansiedad que apretó su corazón cuando su hermanito se desmayó ante sus ojos-¡Con fiebre o sin ella te ataré a la cama si intentas levantarte de nuevo!-amenazó el rubio todavía molesto por el susto que se había llevado. La molestia y el enojo siempre fueron su mejor forma de lidiar con el pánico aunque, a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de tratar con suavidad y delicadeza al muchacho enfermo palpando el pulso con dedos temblorosos, apartando ese cabello largo-y ridículo, según él-de la frente del castaño y apoyando una mano en su pecho para controlar los latidos de su corazón, tratando por todos los medios en concentrarse en cada latir hasta que pudo unir el suyo al mismo ritmo asegurándose así de que su hermano aún estaba ahí y que no se iba a ningún lado sin él.

Finalmente, varios minutos después, habiendo podido controlar su ánimo alterado y ese pánico que no dejaba de perseguirlo desde que entró en la cabaña-y ya recuperado de la última "sorpresa" de su hermano-el mayor de los Winchester pudo darse cuenta de que, al parecer, sus esfuerzos para bajar la fiebre de Sam estaban siendo recompensados, y su constante atención sumado a que al fin parecía estar haciendo efecto el medicamento, hicieron que la fiebre de Sam bajara a niveles aceptables para el preocupado rubio quien, después de leer en el termómetro 37,9º, suspiró algo aliviado cambiando el helado paño con hielo por una toalla húmeda ya que tampoco quería que tanto frío termine por enfermar con otra cosa a Sam.

-Contigo ninguna precaución es poca, Sammy-afirmó mientras tomaba nota mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer para no dejar nada al azar mientras su hermano menor se recuperaba-Parece que tuvieras un imán para los problemas-refunfuñó el joven cazador mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Sam, ya cansado de estar inclinándose desde la silla que había llevado junto al lecho del enfermo, dedicándose a observarlo mientras esperaba pacientemente que Sam despertara siguiendo los signos vitales a su manera, su mano ligeramente descansando en el pecho del muchacho y la otra, de vez en cuando, palpando el pulso en la muñeca que mantenía cerca de su propia mano, enmascarando bajo el pretexto del control de los latidos cuánto necesitaba esa cercanía física con quien arriesgara su vida para salvarlo y consciente de que si Sam estuviera despierto leería sus verdaderas emociones como a un libro abierto.

…"_**Te conozco…mejor que nadie en el mundo entero… te he seguido desde que tengo cuatro años, tratando de ser como mi hermano mayor"…**_

Las palabras que su hermanito le había dicho hacía ya tantos años cuando estaban discutiendo en ese motel donde se escondían de Gordon volvieron a su memoria repentinamente haciéndole sonreír suavemente al recordar como el chico, con esa mirada de cachorrito, la barbilla temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos, le pidió que fuera su hermano mayor nuevamente y le hizo reconocer que tenía miedo de morir e ir al infierno.

-Es verdad Sammy, me conoces mejor que nadie por eso debes saber que no puedo vivir sin ti-admitió Dean sin detenerse a pensar que había dicho en voz alta algo que si Sam estuviera consciente no se hubiera animado a decir por considerar a esas palabras embarazosas o cursis, quizás empujado por el hecho de que el miedo que había tenido en ese momento de su vida parecía trivial en comparación al enorme temor de perder a Sam-Las cosas que me haces decir, chico-murmuró Dean cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras apartaba el flequillo de Sam lejos de sus ojos y sintiendo a los pocos segundos como su sonrisa se desvanecía al centrarse en los vendajes que había hecho para proteger las heridas de su hermano.

Dean suspiró mientras comprobaba el estado de las vendas deslizando con cuidado sus dedos entre la gasa y la piel asegurándose de que los vendajes no estuvieran demasiado apretados ni que estuviera sangrando por algún punto deshecho, poniendo especial atención en ese que rodeaba la palma de la mano de su hermano menor, intentando centrarse en la revisión de la herida y no en cuánto le recordaba el día en que coció un corte parecido a ese y que fuera una consecuencia más de la pérdida de otra batalla contra los recuerdos del infierno, cortesía de la traición de su amigo celestial al romper el muro que Muerte había construido en la mente de Sam.

Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto por la irrupción de esos recuerdos que sabía que nunca olvidaría-pero que creía haber empezado a superar cuando Castiel salvó la vida de Sam tomando su lugar en el hospital psiquiátrico-el mayor de los hermanos apoyó una vez más su mano sobre el pecho del chico reanudando la vigilancia y tratando de aplacar la ansiedad por ver sus ojos otra vez, acomodándose a su lado lo mejor que podía tratando de no molestarlo pero, aún así, de mantener esa cercanía física que consiguiera transmitirle a su hermano, aún en la inconsciencia, que no importaba lo que pasaba o podía pasar él siempre iba a estar siempre ahí para protegerlo sintiéndose más que dispuesto a pasar a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que despertara otra vez.

Y fue cuando, un par de horas después Sam se movió en la cama, el movimiento tan leve que podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera pero no para él-quien había visto a su hermano despertar innumerables veces antes y conocía los signos-el momento en que Dean sintió que al fin podía respirar otra vez.

Acomodándose más cerca recordó de pronto como muchas veces anteriores había sido el único testigo de la forma en que el rostro del chico se arrugaba levemente en el dolor o en el miedo de sus frecuentes pesadillas nocturnas y el único que había escuchado como su respiración intercalaba suspiros con leves gemidos de súplica o sufrimiento que en un estado completamente consciente no se habría atrevido a hacer. Terco y autosuficiente como era-además de digno heredero de la afición machista Winchester de negar y suprimir cualquier molestia física que pueda ser considerada como debilidad-sabía que Sam todavía estaba dolorido y enfermo y también que, quizás, se despertaría confuso y desorientado pero que, a favor de su preocupación, evitaría decirle cuan mal se sentía.

Cosa que no le serviría de mucho conociéndolo como lo conocía y sufriendo las cosas que le pasaban como si las estuviera pasando él, esa conexión inexplicable que forjaron en tantos años de sacrificios, soledad y pérdidas atando sus almas a un nivel demasiado profundo como para intentar explicarlo a quien no conociera cómo habían crecido.

-Yo también te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo entero-le dijo Dean cuando un nuevo suspiro de su hermano le avisó que estaba camino de regreso-Así que será mejor que no intentes ocultarme cómo te sientes ni lo que te pase de ahora en más ¿Me has oído, Sammy?-preguntó luego sin poder contener una sonrisa al ver como Sam, aún dormido, movió su cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz.

Eso era lo que él había estado esperando, lo que lo llevó a quedarse a su lado durante el par de horas que estuvo inconsciente aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre o cayendo de sueño. Que Sam volviera casi desde las fronteras de la muerte y él no estuviera a su lado era algo que no iba a volver a pasar, se había prometido a sí mismo cuando se recuperara de la sorpresa y la emoción del regreso del alma de su hermanito a su cuerpo y se reprochara que él había estado bebiendo con Bobby en lugar de estar junto a Sam.

-Sammy-llamó suavemente y el chico volvió a moverse volviendo la cabeza para buscar la voz que lo alejaba de la oscuridad, haciendo que la sonrisa de Dean creciera y un calor envolviera su interior-¿Sammy?-repitió el joven cazador extendiendo una mano al centro del pecho del castaño y frotando de un lado a otro alentándolo a despertar y, al mismo tiempo, anclarlo a la realidad.

-¿D´n?-el murmullo roto de su nombre salió junto a un suspiro haciendo que Dean piense como era posible que con sólo abreviar imposiblemente un nombre de cuatro letras podía hacer que su necesidad de protegerlo creciera hasta límites insospechados.

-Sí, Sammy, soy yo-respondió pasando un mano con suavidad por la frente de su hermano animándolo a despertar-Estoy aquí, hermanito, abre los ojos _**"Si seguimos haciendo esto voy a convertirme en una chica"**_-refunfuñó el rubio cuando otro "_**Dean"**_escapó junto a un nuevo suspiro y la idea de que para Sam la solicitud era demasiado problema para cumplir le provocó una sonrisa llena de ternura-Hey, muchachote, mírame con esos ojos de cachorro tuyos y te prometo que no voy a burlarme-le dijo murmurando después _**"por lo menos por ahora"**_ mientras continuaba frotando su pecho con suavidad, repitiendo casi inconscientemente, ese movimiento que siempre había sido efectivo tanto para adormecerlo como para anclarlo a la realidad.

Y cuando dos pares de ojos verdes parpadearon para dejar ver su color, mirándolo somnoliento y algo confuso, todavía flotando en algún lugar entre la consciencia y el sueño, el hermano mayor no pudo dejar de sonreír aún más-como hacía tiempo no lo hacía-ante la imagen que llegó a sus ojos. La capacidad que tenía Sam de parecer un niño inocente y vulnerable cuando en realidad era un hombre hecho y derecho nunca dejaría de asombrarle.

O quizás era él el quien no podía verlo de otra forma, fue lo que pensó cuando miró a Sam parpadear lentamente y regalarle el brillo del reconocimiento en su mirada junto con una sonrisa que marcó esos hoyuelos que había tenido desde que era un bebé.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo Dean con una voz sospechosamente ronca. Otra vez la cálida emoción que lo embargara cada vez que Sam lo miraba de esa forma, como si él tuviera todas las respuestas, le había formado un nudo en la garganta pero no evitó que tocara una vez más su mejilla en ese gesto involuntario-pero firmemente arraigado en su interior-de ternura y cariño que reservaba sólo para él, sintiendo como su interior se ablandaba como una goma cuando el chico cerró los ojos nuevamente y se acercó a su contacto.

Así era el Sammy que él amaba-_**su Sammy**_-el chico que vio crecer y al que ferozmente decidió proteger desde que su padre lo pusiera en sus brazos para escapar de la casa en llamas. El muchacho que podía ser el más exasperante, testarudo, obsesivo por su independencia, dolor en el culo, guarda secretos, peligroso cazador, emocional, cerebro monstruoso, psíquico y casi rey del infierno hermanito suyo pero, cuando estaba enfermo o herido, siempre buscó la contención y la protección que nadie más que él le había sabido brindar.

-Sí Sammy, abre los ojos y encontrarás a tu asombrosamente guapo, irresistible y mejor cazador del mundo hermano mayor-animó Dean cuando Sam volvió a parpadear mirándolo por una pequeña rendija de sus párpados antes de volver a cerrarlos otra vez, al parecer todavía seguía siendo demasiado esfuerzo centrar su mirada en algo que no estuviera borroso-Si sigues poniéndote bizco voy a empezar a pensar que necesitas lentes-bromeó Dean nuevamente, su ánimo en franca mejoría desde que al fin su hermanito se había decidido a regresar al mundo de los vivos había desplazado el pánico y la preocupación por la alegría de saber que el chico estaba empezando a recuperarse de lo que había pasado.

**No quería pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad. **

_**Sam iba a ponerse bien y mejorar porque era algo de lo que él se iba a hacer cargo.**_

No por nada sus años de experiencia en la materia _**"hermanos mayores cuidando hermanitos imanes para los problemas"**_ hacía ya rato que había alcanzado la excelencia fue lo que pensó cuando nuevamente el tono de su voz hizo que Sam abriera los ojos y lo mirara con una mezcla divertida de sueño y exasperación en su mirada que le causó una inmediata sonrisa a cambio.

Sabía que el chico estaba tratando de hacer funcionar ese gran cerebro suyo y que seguramente estaba molesto por las ideas dispersas y la información confusa que llegaba a sus retinas cada vez que abría y cerraba los párpados.

-Ya puedo ver el humo que sale de las ruedas de tu cerebro, Sammy-le dijo Dean sofocando una risa-No pienses tanto y despierta de una vez.

Y fue el sonido de esa voz jocosa lo que finalmente lo despertó por completo, lo cual no era inusual ya que la voz de Dean era casi siempre lo primero que él escuchaba aún antes de abrir los ojos-y si estaba herido o enfermo con más razón todavía-pero, por unos segundos, temió abrir sus párpados y que lo que escuchara no fuera real, que todo lo que empezara a recordar desde que la conciencia comenzó a llegar a él había sido parte de un sueño febril o el resultado del shock emocional más una conmoción regalo de la bestia que ocupó el lugar de su hermano saliendo por el portal que había abierto para él pero, al mismo tiempo que esa voz amada y necesitada se iba abriendo paso en su conciencia, el tacto de esa mano suave pero callosa frotando su pecho en ese gesto grabado en su memoria desde su más tierna infancia le dijo que todo era real, que no estaba soñando, le gritó que al fin estaba a salvo y lo cubrió como una manta cálida que protege del frío de la noche, alejándolo del miedo y la inseguridad y haciéndole sentir que al fin todo había vuelto a ser como debía ser.

_**Su hermano mayor había regresado. **_

La otra mitad de su alma lo había encontrado y lo había salvado una vez más de esa oscuridad que seguía firmemente decidida a arrastrarlo a sus garras cada vez que se quedaba solo en el mundo porque estaba seguro de que-así como hizo cuando Dean fue al infierno por él-no hubiera resistido la idea de que su hermano mayor era un prisionero en el escalón previo a ese pozo de torturas donde había ido por él.

-Gracias a Dios…que no fue un sueño-murmuró Sam con un suspiro, aún sin poder creerlo, la visión de su sonriente hermano mayor sentado a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con esa expresión protectora que le dedicaba cuando él estaba en peligro alivió sus penas, curó sus dolores, llenó de calidez y seguridad su interior y le hizo sentir que todo el sufrimiento por el que había atravesado había valido la pena-Estás aquí-afirmó con voz ronca por la emoción mientras le sonreía a su hermano tocado en su fibra más sensible porque, después de todo lo que habían pasado, de las consecuencias del maldito Apocalipsis, su regreso sin alma, las cosas que había hecho, la traición de Castiel rompiendo su mente y autoproclamándose el nuevo Dios, los leviatanes, la pérdida de Bobby, Lucifer arrastrándolo a la locura, el purgatorio y toda la mierda por la que habían atravesado, Dean aún continuaba mirándolo con ese brillo _**"tengo que proteger a Sammy**_" en la mirada y que le decía que todavía seguía siendo lo más importante en la vida de su hermano mayor por lo que no pudo evitar que la emoción que lo embargara ante tal afirmación se transformara en dos brillantes lágrimas que comenzaron a caer lentamente hacia sus labios.

-Si, chico, estoy aquí-aseguró Dean quien vio las lágrimas de su hermanito aún antes de que partieran de sus ojos verde azulados porque conocía esa mirada mejor que nadie y bien sabía como podían expresar cosas muchas veces mejor que las palabras.

Culpa, dolor, miedo, agradecimiento, emoción y amor aparecieron por turno en los ojos de Sam y, aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer continuaría adentrándolo en el territorio "prohibido" para el Winchester no emocional, supo que no podía ni quería dejar que Sam llorara por nada de lo que había pasado por eso arrastró suavemente con los pulgares de sus manos las gotitas saladas y apoyando las palmas de las manos en las mejillas de su hermano giró suavemente su cabeza hasta que pudo mirarlo bien de frente.

-Sammy, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más en toda tu vida-le dijo con voz ronca, casi perdiendo él también la batalla contra esas lágrimas que querían acompañar las de Sam-No sólo me diste un susto de muerte, sino que me estás convirtiendo en una chica como tú-agregó y el ceño confuso con el que Sam había acompañado sus primeras palabras y su raro momento de contacto cercano-sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba despierto-se disipó por completo y una sonrisa apareció en su lugar.

-Idiota-le dijo por toda respuesta cuando su hermano lo soltó. Sabía que si en ese momento le decía algo sentimental o embarazoso corría el riesgo de que Dean saliera de su vista por unos minutos mientras trataba de equilibrar sus emociones. Podía sentir que había preocupado y asustado a su hermano mucho más de lo que nunca admitiría y que había debilitado esa coraza que tan duro trataba de mantener pero no podía negar que el gran alivio que sintió por verlo a su lado, por saber que no lo había perdido, en este caso era totalmente recíproco-Lo siento-agregó sin poder evitarlo, el brillo preocupado-al borde del pánico-que aún brillaba en los ojos verdes de Dean le gritaban con claridad cuánto había asustado a su hermano mayor-Pero no podía dejarte en el purgatorio, eres mi hermano y no hay nada que no haría por ti-continuó a sabiendas de que podía mandarlos de lleno al territorio que Dean llamaba de chicas, de hecho, su hermano mayor ya se lo había advertido con esa confesión disfrazada de broma cuando en realidad quería decirle cuan importante era para él.

Pero él no podía-ni quería-dejar de decirle algo que, al parecer, a Dean le costaba entender.

_**Ser el hermano menor, en esa familia de dos que eran desde que Bobby los había dejado, no quería decir que no sintiera el mismo amor ni la misma necesidad de protección que Dean tenía hacia él.**_

Y como el susodicho lo sabía no le quedó otra que responderle con ese juego de palabras que habían hecho desde su infancia, disfrazando el cariño bajo el insulto o la broma, aunque tuviera más ganas de abrazarlo que de esconder bajo el lema Winchester "no a los momentos de chicas" lo agradecido que estaba de que su hermanito lo necesitara tanto como lo hacía él.

-Perra-le dijo con una voz no tan firme como hubiera querido y, para evitar caer nuevamente bajo el influjo de esos ojos de cachorrito que ahora lo estaban mirando, prefirió desviar el tema hacia cosas que le interesaban más de lo que había pensado.

Desde el momento en que supo que Sam lo había sacado del purgatorio con un hechizo que, afortunadamente, sólo en parte había salido mal, no podía dejar de pensar-y tratar de no aterrarse-de que su hermanito hubiera conseguido esa hazaña a cambio de algo irreparable, como poner en riesgo su alma en manos de un demonio, o algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar.

-Sammy, tenemos mucho de que hablar-empezó Dean tratando de que su voz no traicionara sus temores mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle lo que quería saber, sintiéndose algo nervioso ante la expresión anhelante de su hermano diciéndole más claro que el agua que el chico sabía lo que venía. Lo que le hizo sentir una mezcla de orgullo y cariño por quien, aún enfermo y herido, no perdía esa intuición e inteligencia que siempre le caracterizara-Pero es más importante que te recuperes….comas algo y descanses-continuó casi tartamudeando un par de veces cuando la mirada de Sam se intensificó y pareció atravesarlo de lado a lado.

-Dean-el menor lo interrumpió con voz firme-No te preocupes. No hice ningún trato ni nada raro por el hechizo que te sacó de ahí-agregó haciendo que Dean arqueara las cejas sorprendido, aunque en el fondo sintiera una grata sensación por confirmar que su hermanito podía leerlo como un libro abierto así como él también lo podía hacer-Fue gracias a un hechizo de enlace que encontré en un libro que recordé que Samuel tenía-aclaró causando que su hermano mayor se asombrara aún más al darse cuenta de que, aún herido por la explosión y debilitado por la fiebre, Sam había recordado algo que para colmo había leído o escuchado cuando su alma no estaba en él-Tienes que creerme, Dean….

-Te creo, Sammy y confío en ti-interrumpió el joven cazador confirmando que el menor necesitaba escuchar eso cuando una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. Sabía que Sam era especialmente sensible con ese tema desde el día en que todo el maldito lío del Apocalipsis comenzó-y por lo que había pasado anteriormente con Ruby-y que nunca había dejado de esforzarse por recuperar su confianza, disculpándose con él y Bobby en cada oportunidad que tuvo, así que quería dejarle en claro que no era que no confiaba en él sino que era en los esbirros del mal en quienes no confiaba, especialmente cuando el chico estaba desprotegido y vulnerable como había estado cuando él desapareció sin previo aviso dejándolo completamente solo y rodeado de demonios y leviatanes-Pero necesito saber que ni Crowley ni ningún demonio bastardo te hizo alguna de estas heridas-dijo señalando las vendas de su hermano y continuó-O te pidió algo a cambio de poder sacarme de ahí. Aunque tú no les hayas hecho caso-aclaró, la sola idea de que esos malditos hubieran aprovechado su ausencia para hacerle daño hacía hervir su sangre haciéndole imaginar en cuántas formas lentas y dolorosas le gustaría mandarlos de regreso al infierno.

-Tranquilo, tigre-bromeó Sam más aliviado de lo que había estado hasta hace pocos instantes, y no sólo por las palabras sinceras de su hermano, sino también por presenciar esa familiar sobreprotección y furia que Dean demostraba cada vez que algo o alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño. Los nudillos blancos de sus puños apretados más la mandíbula tensa le decía más claro que las palabras que su hermano estaba escapando de las charlas corazón a corazón con una de sus fases preferidas. Enojarse o bromear eran los puntos de apoyo para la muralla protectora de su hermano mayor y podía pasar tan rápido de una a otra que si no lo conociera podría creer que no hablaba en serio-Con el único que tienes que enojarte… es conmigo-aclaró el castaño para tranquilizar al joven cazador-Yo me causé la…. mayoría de estas heridas-confesó Sam con voz algo temblorosa, el regreso de las memorias de la explosión y todo lo que había pasado antes y después de ella colaboraron a que la debilidad que de nuevo estaba comenzando a sentir flaqueara el uso de su voz. Pero fue en el momento en que el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el laboratorio le trajera unas memorias repentinas, cuando su corazón palpitó frenético y la urgencia por hacer algo lo llenó de adrenalina-¡Dean! ¡Crowley se… llevó a…Kevin!-exclamó mientras intentaba sentarse para salir de la cama-¡Castiel también…desapareció, Dean! ¡Tenemos que ir… por ellos!

-¡Hey, hey, tranquilo hermanito! ¿Dónde crees que vas?-el mayor reaccionó rápidamente poniendo las manos con firmeza sobre el torso de Sam manteniéndolo hacia abajo aparentemente sin inmutarse por las súplicas de Sam pidiéndole hacer algo por ellos-¡Cálmate Sammy y escúchame!-le pidió Dean con firmeza cuando finalmente el débil estado de su hermano lo obligó a permanecer quieto aún más que su propia mano sujetándolo del hombro sano-Todavía tienes fiebre y estás herido, no puedes ir a ningún lado.

-Entonces ve…tú, déjame y busca a…Garth o alguien…que te…ayude-lo interrumpió el muchacho respirando entrecortadamente pero Dean no dejó que continuara hablando.

-¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte solo!-retrucó Dean frustrado más que nada por el hecho de que, al parecer, no sólo Sam era un cabeza dura y no le importaba sacrificarse otra vez por los demás sino que no parecía entender que no había nadie más importante para él quien había sido más tiempo hermano mayor que cualquier otra cosa en su vida-No sé como haremos para encontrar a Kevin si Crowley lo tiene, pero lo intentaremos juntos. Cuando estés mejor-recalcó Dean y, ante el silencio de Sam, le preguntó-¿Estamos de acuerdo?-la firmeza de su voz se hizo eco en su mirada y Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza mirándolo con ojos brillantes-Y Cass cayó al purgatorio conmigo-en ese momento Sam lo miró más que sorprendido, la duda y el dolor de por qué el ángel no había rescatado a su hermano de ese infierno se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes con tanta claridad que Dean agregó-No sé que pasó con él, desapareció apenas llegamos ahí. No te preocupes-se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión dolorida de su hermano, seguramente reflejo de su propia expresión-Es posible que haya encontrado la forma de salir, es un ángel-continuó aclarándose la voz con un disimulado carraspeo-Pero, si no fue así, también trataremos de resolverlo cuando puedas sostenerte sobre tus pies y no parecer un sasquatch en estado de ebriedad.

-Muy… gracioso-murmuró Sam, la repentina adrenalina se había retirado casi tan pronto como llegó dejándolo más que dispuesto a ceder a la suave presión que ejercía su hermano sobre su torso con esa mano suave que aún mantenía sobre su hombro y que estaba transmitiéndole, al igual que sus vibrantes ojos verdes, la preocupación, el cariño y el cuidado que había recibido de él desde que era un bebé, haciéndole sentir más que aliviado al saber que, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran esperar por él, ahora tenía a su hermano mayor de vuelta para resolverlos juntos.

El menor de los Winchester de repente sintió la picadura de las lágrimas enturbiar su visión ante esa certeza silenciosa de apoyo y protección, ante el reconocimiento que delante de él estaba quien diera la vida por su alma-más de una vez-la persona que había sido su padre, amigo, hermano y protector todo en uno mientras que, junto a esas emociones, también crecían dentro de su pecho el agradecimiento y el alivio inmenso por haber recuperado a quien creyó que quizás nunca volvería a ver pero que, gracias a Dios, regresara sano y salvo a su lado. Intensas emociones llenaron su alma de cálidas sensaciones apartando el miedo, el dolor y la frustración que había sentido cuando los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en Sucrocorp y lo que había hecho Crowley con Kevin habían regresado con la fuerza oscura de una tormenta por lo que miró a Dean tratando de transmitirle con la fuerza de su mirada todo lo que quería decirle pero no podía al dificultársele recuperar la suficiente energía como para transformar sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Gracias…hermano-fue todo lo que pudo decir con voz suave y temblorosa haciendo que Dean suspire profundamente, al parecer luchando con sus propias emociones, dándole después el confort que hubiera recibido de esas palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a decir en voz alta con un masculino apretón en su hombro.

Desde que había visto el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Sam el mayor de los hermanos pudo sentir como la inconfundible e inexplicable conexión Winchester seguía intacta y más fuerte que nunca porque, detrás de ese breve agradecimiento en palabras, pudo ver con total claridad todos los pensamientos y emociones que iluminaban la expresividad de los ojos de su hermano menor.

Toda su vida había sido un hermano mayor antes que cualquier cosa. Había sido lo único en lo que incluso fue mejor que en la caza y siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ello. Él prefería ser el mejor hermano mayor antes que el mejor cazador y recibir la ciega adoración de Sam había significado más para él que el mejor elogio que nunca nadie hubiera podido darle por lo que ver ese brillo nuevamente en su mirada cerró su garganta con un nudo de emoción.

Podían haberse atravesado en sus caminos demonios de fatales curvas y adictivo veneno, ángeles manipuladores o ciegos de poder, cielo e infierno tratando de usarlos como piezas de ajedrez, errores propios y ajenos dañándolos con mentiras y desconfianzas, rencores, peleas y disculpas, pérdidas dolorosas y batallas ganadas pero Dean sabía que, aunque el bien y el mal siempre iban a estar ahí enredando sus hilos, poniendo trampas, enviando monstruos, ángeles, cazadores, leviatanes, purgatorio o demonios tras sus huellas, también sabía que lo más importante de todo era que Sam era suyo y él era de Sam y que cuando llegara el amargo final todavía se tendrían el uno al otro.

Pensamiento que le trajo de pronto una breve sensación de lástima por Michael, ese maldito engreído que quería usarlo para hacer justicia por mano propia matando a su hermano-y obligándolo a matar al suyo-porque el soberbio arcángel en verdad no tenía idea de lo que era tener un hermanito.

Los hermanos pequeños pueden ser quejosos, molestos, emocionales, rebeldes, envolverte alrededor de sus dedos y hacer cosas estúpidas dificultándote el camino pero, a veces…

…A veces cuando te das cuenta o admites que todas las estupideces que hicieron fueron a causa de la ciega adoración que sentían por ti…Cuando al fin ves que para ellos fuiste realmente la única constante en su vida…...

…A veces, cuando el miedo o las pesadillas, la sangre, el sudor o las lágrimas atentan contra su estabilidad y tú sabes que sólo tienes que envolver tus brazos alrededor de ellos para que se sientan seguros, tengan la edad que tengan….

…es cuando, a veces, en el silencio de la noche, escuchando ningún otro sonido que no sea el de la respiración de tu hermanito en la cama de al lado, llega el momento en que sabes que nunca estarás solo aunque el mundo se esté derrumbando a tu alrededor….

….y es cuando te das cuenta de que no hay nada que no harías para que siguiera siendo así….

Y si eso no hacía que tener un hermanito valiera la pena, Dean no sabía qué lo hacía.

Fin.

*********************************Supernatural*************************************************

**Snif, snif, hemos llegado al final. Espero que hayan disfrutado este paseo por las emociones Winchester y el hurt Sam (jejejej, no podía faltar,xd) y que les haya gustado como terminó esta historia. Ahora sí estoy conforme con la temporada ocho porque cuando comenzó no me gustaba como estaban saliendo las cosas y por ello dejé a un lado mis demás historias y me dediqué a transcribir en el papel lo que a mi me hubiera gustado ver. **

**Espero que también haya sido del agrado de ustedes y espero que algo de este protective Dean (y hurt Sam pero no tanto, jeje) podamos verlo en los siguientes capítulos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que el 8x20 se llamará Pac man fever (xd,no quiero ni pensar que Sam sea el de la fiebre!) y también espero que sigan teniéndome paciencia porque de ahora en más me tomaré una o dos semanas de descanso y retomaré para publicar los finales (en este orden) de:**

*****_**Never say goodbye**_

*****_**Thank you for loving me**_

*****_**Id die for you**_** ( y quizás junto a ella **_**Blood on blood**_**-o sea que escribiré dos historias a la vez) **

**Y si todavía no están cansadas de mi volveré con alguna de las cinco historias que tengo empezadas pero durmiendo en mis cuadernos de anotaciones y mi disco duro. Tengan en cuenta como siempre la vida normal sigue, la rutina también, mis clases de inglés siguen siendo tres veces por semana y mi trabajo como madre todos los días ^_^ **

**Espero que de alguna forma ustedes sean mi consuelo-y yo el de ustedes-cuando termine esta temporada y debamos esperar meses que comience la novena (y ya sabemos todas como quedamos después de cada final!) **

**Por último, espero con gran ansiedad sus palabras sobre este fic y les pido nuevamente estén atentas a mis agradecimientos finales en la próxima publicación.**

**Muchas gracias por haber comentado con tan hermosas palabras el anterior epílogo a:selenewinchester, GreenEyesSpn, JarpadMaby, Cintya89, impalasammy, inugami35 (ahora voy a tener tiempo de responderte el mail amiga mía!),Carolina, Andy, FranSamWinch, SanKripkeMile (aunque no ingresaron sus reviews a f.f *al menos todavía* si lo han hecho en mi bandeja de mail. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**Y por supuesto muchas GRACIAS también a la impresionante cantidad de lectores que en forma anónima ingresan día a día a mi perfil y leen mis historias y me agregan a alertas y favoritos. **

**El apoyo de todos ustedes es lo que me mantiene escribiendo. Las revisiones son amor!**

**Hasta la próxima! Abrazos! **

_**Nanci**_


End file.
